The Fire King - Risen
by IceNChrome
Summary: Malachai Boardman sacrifices himself to He Who Walks Behind the Rows and ends up in a world inhabited by extraordinary people and creatures. Unbeknownst to him, he is one of several individuals at the center of a shift in this realm. He attempts to fit in to new surroundings as well as find a way to save the family he left behind from becoming pawns in the games of Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Patience wasn't one of Matiya's virtues. In fact, it was probably so low on the list as to be virtually non-existent. The Mother required her to be here, in this very spot on this strange patch of bright sunshine, and that's exactly what she'd do. She was an obedient daughter, after all. Besides, who was she to argue with the Higher Divinity. She sighed, and stretched her long legs out straight, staring at the bizarre thing in front of her.

There shouldn't be anything bizarre about a cornfield. Especially on such a day as this. Sun shining down, deep blue sky, small insects buzzing nearby in the air. Nothing bizarre at all, except it wasn't here the day before yesterday. There was no cornfield, no insects, and in this part of the realm, the clouds rarely allowed Sol more than the briefest of peeks through. Someone had burst into the Bloodstone pub the day before yesterday raving about the unexplained apparition. It didn't grow, it didn't fall from above, it just appeared out of thin air overnight and brought its odd sense of bucolic serenity with it.

Matiya knew what it was. It was a sign. A sign from the Prophecy that another King was about to cross over. She also knew that this would be the Fire King, a man that would become a fierce protector and provider for his people as well as one of the founders of a new age of rebirth and order in this realm. Few took her theories or the Prophecy itself seriously, considering it some type of conspiracy theory or mad ramblings on old parchment; but what people thought of her was of no consequence. After all, she had firsthand knowledge of what was happening in The Depths, and who was behind it and if Lee needed proof, this was definitely it! He flatly refused to come with her to investigate the appearance of the cornfield, but stayed behind at the Bloodstone in Schilliner. A few pints and a little smoke would make him more receptive anyway. Damned stubborn bastard he was!

Matiya shifted around in boredom and discomfort. Wasn't easy on her near seven foot frame to be sitting on the ground this long, and the sword on her back grew heavy, as if it hated waiting as much as she did. Finally, she sensed some movement in the corn stalks further back in the field. A cloud passed over Sol for a moment and a breeze with the slightest whiff of rotten vegetation assailed her nostrils. She sat up straight and a slow smile played at her lips. It was about to happen.

"C'mon, Slim. Run like hell." Matiya whispered, and waited...

Malachai stumbled along through the dark rows of corn. At first, he walked in confidently, ready to meet his fate, not even acknowledging his wife Ruth's tearful goodbye. He obeyed the Word of God, this was his destiny! Isaac delivered the message of He Who Walks Behind the Rows, and the Age of Favor had been lowered to eighteen plantings and harvestings. Unfortunately for Malachai, this meant a trip into the sacred corn for his own voluntary self-sacrifice.

He felt honored to become One with his God, but as the rows darkened around him, and a sinister rustling began, he thought perhaps he wasn't in for spiritual enlightenment. The once familiar rows closed in around him, and the feeling of foreboding turned to terror. Eventually, he just ran. His thoughts turned back to Ruth and the child she was about to bear. His first and only child. Ruth was of the opinion she would birth a son, but now he would never truly know. His son would never know him either, and one day he would be running through the corn, as Malachai did now, smelling it's damp energy and wondering exactly what God might do with him when He caught up to him. Malachai began to feel not only terror but betrayal and regret as well.

As he wrestled with his feelings, he sensed a looming presence behind him, catching up to him. He dared not turn around. Dared not look back to see He Who Walks Behind the Rows there. He didn't want to see the face of God! Out of desperation, he hooked left, and burst through a row, turned right and ran straight ahead. The rows were becoming narrow and claustrophobic; the tops closing in over his head. He felt herded and trapped, and began to feel a pain in his chest and left shoulder from the stress the fear and flight put on him. He wasn't sure how much faster he could move, or how much longer he could run.

Directly ahead, he saw what seemed to be daylight. How could that be when the sky over his head was as black as Isaac's hat? The pain in his chest intensified as he ran on. His own body turned on him. His chest felt as if he had swallowed broken glass, and his lungs would no longer take in air. He had the sensation of the Thing behind him reaching for him. At any moment, he expected cold fingers to touch his shoulder, or maybe coil around his ankles. The bright light in front of him continued to shine brighter than before. He thought he could actually see grass and sunlight...and was someone sitting there in the grass? Maybe waiting on him? He wanted to know who was waiting on him. Maybe they'd help him, and help Ruth as well, because this horror would be her fate one day, sooner rather than later. In his heart and soul, he wanted nothing more than to defy this fate, be with Ruth and see his child be born! He wasn't sure if he screamed it or thought, "You canNOT have my soul!" but it was the last thought burning in his mind as his overtaxed heart finally burst and he leaped, through sheer force of will, out of the clutching hands of God and into the light in front of him.

Ruth's fading face was the last picture his mind showed him before he fell into a blinding light. He felt a curious jerking sensation, as if a rope was tied to his spine at the base of his skull and someone was lightly, yet firmly, tugging at it. It was an uncomfortable sensation, yet not painful. He barely had time to register the sensation at all before he crashed through a wall of light and sprawled on grass bathed in brilliant sunshine. As he lay face down trying to get his wind back he heard a low, resonant female voice say, "Well it's about time. Shit, I thought you weren't gonna make it! You got some legs on ya, Slim!"

He glanced up to see an odd-looking woman sitting on the grass a few yards in front of him. Her hair was unkempt, very long, and a slightly deeper red than his own. She wore a black leather jacket, very worn blue jeans and...a sword? Was that the hilt of a sword sticking up from behind her? It sure looked like one. From those few words, Malachai heard the heavy southern accent, and knew she wasn't from Nebraska.

He quickly got to his feet on shaky legs and tried to compose himself. "Who are you Outlander?" The strange woman threw back her head and laughed. Her voice was unnaturally deep, and her laugh gave him an unwelcome shiver.

"Outlander? In case you haven't noticed, Slim, you ain't in Kansas anymore." She became serious and surveyed him with a careful eye, then continued in a low, warning tone, "You're pissin' in my yard now, so you might wanna tread lightly."

Malachai tried to regain some of his previous bravado, he was, after all, the right hand of Isaac. The right hand of Isaac who had just turned his back and ran in the face of God. He thought, before he could stop himself.

Drawing himself up to what he hoped was his most formidable posture he continued, "Who are you to claim this land? This land belongs to the Lord God, He Who Walks Behind the Rows..."

The redheaded woman interrupted him before he got any further. "He Who...what? That's your GOD out there?" She looked slightly annoyed, and then she stood up, and up...and up. She towered by at least a head over Malachai and probably more. "Fuck." She spat, "Lemme tell you about your 'God'." She stepped towards him. "First though, my name's Matiya. You can call me Mattie if you want. Just don't call me late for happy hour." She extended her hand. "Pleased to meetcha, Slim."

Malachai looked at the hand offered to him and willed himself not to step back, "My name is Malachai."

"Yeah...Malachai." She grinned. Wide. Very wide. "You gonna shake my hand, Malachai? I don't bite." As Malachai stared at her outstretched hand she added, "Much." in a low, growly tone, then chuckled.

Malachai narrowed his eyes and glanced up, unwilling to shake this bizarre woman's hand. "I do not associate with Outlanders. You will all be sacrificed! It has been told to Isaac of your fate." While speaking the words, he realized he no longer had the desire for belief in them. It was just a comfortable script to fall back on in this unfamiliar place.

"Ah yes! Isaac! I know about that little sumbitch too. He's been duped like a mark at the carnival. All of you have. You haven't started snappin' to it yet, Malachai? Ever question why you had to celebrate the big one-eight by running through cowshit and cornrows instead going to the titty bar like a normal fella?"

Malachai's expression darkened. "You speak BLASPHEMY, Outlander! This will not be tolerated!" He went for the knife that was still at his side. Though he was untrained and rough, he still had a speed born of repetition. He'd dispatched his fair share of Outlanders in his time. That had been his job after all. He threw the crude weapon at the woman, and was shocked to the core when she flicked out a hand, almost too fast to actually see, and snatched the knife out of the air in mid flight.

She spun it around to handle-up and studied it, proclaiming, "Corncob handle. Ya know, Slim, I could make some real crude jokes here, but I won't cuz..." she looked up and grinned, her teeth had grown. They were longer and pointier! He knew it! "...it'd be counterproductive. Ya dig?" she gave a wink and a nod.

Malachai wasn't sure how to proceed. She wasn't afraid or running away as others had done, and where was he? This felt nothing like Gatlin!

"She knows."

He started and looked into Matiya's green eyes.

"Ruth. She knows it's bullshit. Your son will know too. Play your cards right, and you'll get to see it all come down. Would you like that, Slim? Would like to get a chance to maybe kick God right in the ass?"

"What do you know of Ruth?" He frowned. This woman was almost as strange as Isaac. "Are you a...Seer?"

"Yeah! I see shit! I saw you running through that corn! Tell me, if your 'God'..." she made a grand, sweeping gesture, "...was so damn fantastic and kiss-my-ass wonderful, why were you runnin' from him?"

"I..." Malachai began, and then stopped. Why indeed. Why was he still defending what he sought to escape?

She walked past him and stood at the edge of the corn. He finally was able to see the sword she carried strapped to her back. It was made of an unnatural white metal. Skull motifs adorned the handle, and it was as huge as she was. Even in it's sheath, it was the most beautiful and terrible piece of weaponry he'd ever seen.

"The fella you call God is actually a whiny little bitch of a Lesser. He's HARVESTING all of you like goddamn cattle. Using you to populate his ranks and abuse his station in the scheme of things." She spit into the corn, and it began to rustle. "Your buddy, Isaac thinks he's got some kind of 'favor' with your God, but really he's just a means to an end." She turned back around to face Malachai. "Ever wonder why this last 'sacrifice' pissed him off so much? Wonder why he decided to start taking you earlier? Ever wonder about anything, Slim, or do you just go at it head-down, like a cow up the kill-chute?"

Malachai frowned, yet still felt as if he should provide some kind of rebuttal, "The Lord has provided for us! When the drought came, he made rain and the corn grew! We were favored with abundance, and we gave thanks. We obeyed His Word."

"And for what? To wander off in the corn when life starts taking hold? Long enough for you to be 'fruitful and multiply' but young enough not to ask too many questions?" Matiya pointed at him, then gestured back at the cornfield, "You are one small pool of souls your God draws on. He keeps you young and dumb. Keeps you slaves and servants and he keeps you afraid."

"I fear not in the eyes of God!" Malachai spat, without true conviction.

"You got some good legs on you, Slim." Matiya gave him a sidewise glance and a sly, knowing grin.

"Address me properly! My name is Malachai!" He said fiercely, trying to cover up his own shame and the slight blush that tinged his cheeks.

"Alright, alright! Malachai." She held her hands up in mock defeat. "It's all good. You're the bigtime player here! Tellin' me how it is!"

"Your mocking wears thin, Outlander." He said, his tone more weary than aggressive. He felt tired and confused and out of arguments. If he had been back in Gatlin, he would have slit the throat of this blasphemer immediately. Or not. This woman would have given even Isaac pause. She knew things, and both her stature and the aura she gave off was frightening.

"Well, Malachai. If we're going to be proper felons here, you can quit calling me 'Outlander' and start calling me by name too." She offered her hand to him again. "And whaddya say we get away from this fucking corn and sit down to converse like regular folk. Got someone for you to meet too! We got us a deal?" Matiya gave what she felt was her most charming smile. She looked only slightly less like a shark.

Malachai turned to look behind him at the corn. He should walk right back into it as was promised! Who had promised though? Really? Ruth once again came to his mind, he hadn't turned to look at her as he walked into the rows, but he'd heard the tears in her voice and dammit! He hadn't been ready to leave her, and he wanted to see his child born. He was finished defending this farce!

"I did not want to leave." He said out loud, and with great conviction. "I. Did. NOT." His lips thinned into a determined line as he looked up into the bright green eyes of the giant woman in front of him. "We have an accord, sister Matiya." he said, and shook her hand.

"Well hallelujah! Let's GO!" She laughed and then patted Malachai on the back, a little rougher than he expected. He stumbled forward.

"Still got your knife...shit, you got better blades to look forward to!" She turned back to the cornfield behind them and whizzed the knife into it. "There you go, asshole! Keep your corn, I like peas anyway!" she laughed long and loud. She walked away quickly, and Malachai tried to catch up, not looking back at the corn again. It began to wilt as her fading words continued to float back to it on the gentle breeze, "...and barley and hops and peppermint schnapps...Gods bless the buzz! Over the lips, over the tongue look out brain, here it comes! Let's GET drunk!"

More bawdy laughter followed this jovial, senseless outburst, but not even the corn was listening, as the entire field of it wilted, withered and melted into the ground. It's purpose had been fulfilled, it had delivered it's most precious gift, it's time was past.

"Where are we going? What is this place?" Malachai asked as they made their way down a hill. The brightness of the sunny day faded, getting somehow weaker the further away from the cornfield they got.

"We're headed onto neutral ground. Or...safe ground."

"Safe from what?"

A dry chuckle was his only answer. He studied the woman closer as they walked. Everything about her was loud! Even her clothes were loud. The leather in her jacket creaked, trinkets and chains on it jingled and there was a 'ka-CHINK ka-CHINK' with every step she took. Malachai glanced down at her feet. She had spurs on her boots. He could not ascertain, based on her personality he'd seen thus far, whether they were functional or purely ornamental.

She also loved to talk, but most of the things she said made no sense to him. She rambled about war and music and...partying. Whatever that was. He honestly tried to understand, but it was like another language. He felt a moment of homesickness, wishing he was back in Gatlin with Ruth where things made sense and he had control over his situation. He felt very small here. The stature of his new companion didn't help either. She was the tallest person he had ever seen. She was most likely near seven feet tall. Where did a women such as her come from? She was positively unnatural!

Sighing, he looked to his right, at a low hut-like structure a ways off the road and then stopped dead in his tracks.

Realizing the young man was no longer at her side, Matiya stopped and turned around. "What's up, man?" Matiya saw Malachai staring at a trail leading to a small homestead.

"What...are...those things?" He pointed at several creatures moving around outside the hut. They might have been three feet high at most. They couldn't be more than waist-high on him, and had skin the color of grass. In fact, when he looked closer, they appeared to be made of grass, or some plantlike material. They also had two sets of eyes, one set in the place you'd expect them, and another smaller set immediately under those. Two of the green creatures communicated with each other somehow, through chirps and peeps while a few others stood listening to them. Sensing they had an audience, all of the little green creatures turned their many sets of eyes on Malachai and Matiya, and then all of them held their arms straight out, palms-up.

"Those are Weedlings. They're harmless. They live all through the hills in those little mudhuts. They raise Shimai goats and keep to themselves." Matiya raised her hands in a similar gesture, only positioned her palms facing the Weedlings. They all bowed slightly and went about their business. She watched Malachai stand there staring, his mouth hanging open. Finally she sighed in irritation, "You're catching flies! Let's GO! Told you we weren't in Kansas anymore."

"Nebraska! I am from Gatlin, Nebraska." He looked back up at her with big, deep blue eyes. He seemed so very young in that instant. Young and lost and confused. He had no idea what fate had in store for him, or what had been foretold to Matiya during her journey into The Depths. There were a great many things to be revealed to this poor, young fellow.

Matiya just shrugged and told him, "Same difference. Come on, man. Can't keep Lee waiting, because he's an asshole sometimes."

"Is this Lee your Seer?"

Matiya laughed. "No. He's like you and me...a warrior. Well, when he's not being an asshole." She noted Malachai's puzzled expression, and continued, "You didn't come here on vacay, Mal. There's a purpose to everything, and before you ask, we'll talk about it all at The Bloodstone when you meet everyone. Schilliner is just ahead!"


	2. Chapter 2

As they made their way further along the dirt road, their surroundings changed quite drastically. The sunny hills were completely behind them and they were now within sight of a town. The town looked like it had been built during different eras in time. Some of the buildings had an English flavor, some looked middle-eastern, and others seemed very German. The sky above was now a hazy gray, and the landscape low and scrubby with craggy trees here and there. Strange, dark-colored birds flew overhead uttering shrieking cries. As they got closer to the town, Malachai observed normal-looking people on the streets here and there. There were no cars, just horses and carts. While some of the people were dressed in what he considered modern clothes, others looked right out of the pages of a history book. It was a place where time converged, stood still and moved forward all at once.

Malachai eventually noticed altars everywhere. In front of every building there were niches recessed into the walls, covered with offerings of coins, jewelry, cloth, plants, even meat. Statues sat at the centers of the altars. He assumed them to be the Gods these people worshiped. Some of the statues were many-limbed and humanoid, some half-human and half-animal, others unidentifiable beasts that boggled the mind. Incense burned everywhere and the air was filled with the pungent, yet oddly comforting aroma.

The pair walked down a street lined with conjoined buildings that may have come directly out of 17th century Germany. Matiya stopped in front of a wooden sign hanging from wrought iron supports. The sign featured a crudely painted picture of a rock dripping blood as it was being squeezed by a strong hand. The words 'Der Blutstein' underneath it in threatening, faded red Gothic letters. The altar set into a shallow alcove next to the building's door had an idol of a fat, jovial, Buddha-like man on it. He had four arms. One arm held a cup that was filled with red liquid, the other three arms respectively held a set of scales with offerings of coins on each side, a haunch of cooked meat, and the last had many pieces of cloth draped over it's outstretched length.

"Aye, Proposa!" Matiya placed a hand over her heart and bowed in front of the altar. "You have to be my favorite God next to the Mother! Malachai, this is Proposa, the God of Party."

Malachai didn't know what to say. Back home, a statue such as this would have been considered profane and blasphemous. He tried to assimilate what the different offerings on the altar might have meant when Matiya interrupted his musings. "Actually, this is the God of brewing and distilling, sex, luck, and good times in general. If a pub doesn't have an altar to Proposa out front, then that's not a pub you want to walk into." She went to open the pub's heavy wooden door and then turned back, "And yeah, all those little pieces of cloth on his arm? Those are women's panties. By the end of the day he has a good stack. Don't ya, Proposa?"

The idol winked at Matiya.

Malachai felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as he questioned his own eyesight and at that, Matiya pulled him with her into the pub. Once inside, after his eyes adjusted to it's darkness, the interior of the pub had a comforting feel. It smelled of various types of smoke and cooking food and dry, dusty wood. The room was long and narrow and ended in a choice of a back room in the middle, a curving staircase to the left, or a narrow dark green door to the right. A very round woman stood behind the bar. She hailed Matiya as she walked in.

"Hi, Mattie! Long time no see! Sword at the door, belly to the bar!"

Matiya grinned from ear to ear. She quickly removed her coat and sword, hanging them up on a large hook to her right. Then she steered an overwhelmed Malachai in with her. There were very few people in the pub at the time. A heavily muscled and morose-looking man in a dirty, green baseball cap with long, grungy blond hair spilling out from under it sat at the far end of the bar, nursing a mug of red liquid, and a dark-skinned man and Asian woman sat a table close by sharing a hooka. Matiya waved at the man.

"Hodge. How the hell are ya? Keeping together?" She said warmly.

The dark-skinned man smiled, showing bright white teeth and said, "Better now. Much better. Si Luum sees to that." the Asian woman gave a slow smile.

"Who you friend?" The Asian woman asked in a heavy accent, indicating Malachai. "Or kin? He is ginger like you!" she said, referring to the red hair he and Matiya both possessed.

Matiya, hit by sudden inspiration, grandly pushed Malachai forward and said, "THIS is Malachai, LORD of Gatlin, Nebraska! We're not relations, but we're both children of the Mother. And this..." she gestured towards the Asian woman "Is the gorgeous Si Luum and her handsome companion there is Hodge, known in some circles as Hajiru Kassan."

Si Luum closed her eyes and nodded with reverence. "Bless the Mother." She looked back up. "Pleased to meet you, Malachai, Lord of Gatlin, Nebraska."

At this, Malachai almost cracked a smile. Almost. "My pleasure, Ma'am."

"He uh...just got in. On the RED-eye. We gotta talk to Lee. Then, I want to hear about what happened in the south." she gave Hodge a knowing look.

"Yes. The red-eye." Hodge said, his hand massaged the back of Si Luum's neck, as his face became serious, and some odd understanding passed between he and Matiya. "I have news from the south for you, now that I am feeling more coherent. I will fill you in later." He then gestured towards the blond man, "Our friend is where you apparently left him. I do not think he has moved since we came downstairs."

Malachai followed Matiya over to the blond man at the bar. They perched on barstools and the barkeep plopped a mug down in front of Matiya immediately.

"You know it's Hampton Hammer for me! Don't think Mal here is ready for that..."

"Why would I not be ready?"

"Don't take that as an insult, Hammer's an acquired taste. You'll acquire it, trust me." She motioned to the barkeep. "Give my redheaded friend here a pint of Blood of Innocents. That should be..."

"Fitting." Malachai finished for her.

Matiya beamed with something like pride. There was a smartass buried in there somewhere. The little fellow might end up having one hell of a sense of humor. She slapped the blond man on the back heartily. "Lee, you motherfucker! How's they hangin'? You still got yo' ass in the grass?" She tapped the front of his baseball cap. It had a picture of a many-pointed leaf and the words 'Grower's Association' emblazoned underneath it.

Lee sighed and muttered, "Shit." Without looking up, he said, "What are you wanting of me this time, Matiya? It's bad enough I had to listen to your ranting during the last turn." He finally looked up and over at Malachai. "And what is THIS? More converts for your cause?"

"I am Malachai..." he paused and with Matiya's slight nod continued on, "Lord of Gatlin, Nebraska." Oh, if Isaac could hear this! "I have come in on the...Red Eye."

"They make Lords rather young in Gatlin, Nebraska." Lee said with more than a touch of sarcasm and lifted eyebrow.

"I am the Age of Favor!" Malachai retorted.

"And what age is that, your Lordship?" Lee asked, heartily.

"Eighteen plantings and harvestings."

"What might we be planting and harvesting in your land, good sir?"

The blond man was being patronizing. Malachai may not have been outside of Nebraska until that day, but he knew the tone when he heard it. "While you may be an ass in your grass, we preferred to raise corn." He quipped.

Matiya laughed out loud.

Lee frowned. "He has been in your company too long already, Matiya. I see your charm rubbing off."

"I told you he was an asshole." Matiya said to Malachai, jerking a thumb in Lee's direction.

"Touche', Lord Malachai, I drink to you. Forgive my form." Lee said, returning to his disinterested posture. "My taste in Hammer is not yet acquired during my endless time here." He raised his mug of deep red liquid as Malachai's arrived. "I also prefer The Blood. Cheers." he finished flatly and continued staring down into his own drink.

Malachai expected the strong bite of alcohol as he sipped his drink, but instead it was sweet, like honey. He remembered pinching a shot of whisky that he found among the cast off, forbidden things of the dead adults in Gatlin soon after the coming of He Who Walks Behind the Rows. That wasn't pleasant. This was. Very much so.

"OK, Lee, if you're finished with your assholery, I gotta tell you what's going on. Malachai went through an unusual bunch of shit to get here, and his people are in a bad damn spot. They call Eridus their God..."

Lee huffed in disgust and reached for a handful of nuts from the bowl beside him. "Eridus assumes much." He grumbled.

"…Eridus is raising them like cattle, and they're not the only ones. He's reaching directly into the human realm now."

He turned to Matiya in disbelief. "That is blasphemous! He would not dare!"

"You and Mal here can have a big conversation about blasphemy." She looked pointedly at him, and then at the young man beside her.

Lee hesitated a few seconds longer before growling, "Let's take this to the back."

"So what is this intrigue?" Lee said, settling in at a table and lighting up a small pipe, but the spicy smelling smoke told another story. Malachai had a foggy memory of that same smell when his older sister and her friends would get together. They'd pass a home-rolled cigarette around and giggle incessantly, then eat everything they could get their hands on. It smelled like they were smoking burning leaves. What Lee smoked in his pipe smelled more refined and exotic, yet still so similar.

"Tell him, Mal. Tell him what's going on in Gatlin." Matiya nodded at him, and sipped her rapidly declining pint of Hammer.

Malachai related his story, about the devastating drought that threatened Gatlin and about the coming of He Who Walks Behind the Rows. He related how the Seers, beginning with David and ending (during his time anyway) with Isaac, came to power and the things they told and foretold. Malachai told them how the Lord demanded the culling of all those over the Age of Favor, and of the bloody and violent day in Gatlin when this edict was carried out. He related how outsiders were dealt with and his role of enforcer and Right Hand. How cut off Gatlin had become from any other segment of civilization. Finally, he told of the lowering of the Age of Favor, and of his own self-sacrifice turned panic-stricken flight that had led him to be sitting in his current company.

"Tell him about what you left behind." Matiya prodded.

Lee leaned forward, his pipe smoked, pint drained. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. Something about the young man's story truly struck a chord with him. Made him almost forget his own misery.

Malachai continued, "Ruth, my...wife. She is pregnant with my child..."

"His son." Matiya said. She and Lee exchanged a strange look.

"I did not know if she was to have a son, although she claimed it is what she felt. I was not able to give her a proper goodbye. Going to He Who Walks Behind the Rows was to have been an honor. I felt honor not fear."

"Yet that feeling did not last?" Lee asked, staring intently at Malachai.

"It did not. I felt fear as I ran from God...from what I held as God. Something was not right."

"You felt betrayal. Deception." Lee stated.

"Ruth knows the deception too." Matiya said. "She knows, and Eridus-in-the-Corn there knows she knows. He's also aware of Malachai's son, and what that could mean. Malachai's wife and child are still there with Isaac. He is Eridus' eyes in their world. Isaac keeps sending living beings in, and Eridus takes them himself. There's no peace, no judgment, no justice, only immediate servitude under the guise of divine intervention."

The three of them fell silent for a moment, and then Malachai asked, "Is Eridus not a God?"

"Eridus is a Lesser." Matiya spat. "He's supposed to be a custodian. A comfort. His purpose was the care of all mortal and non-human souls, and to provide a place of peace and tranquility to all that deserved a break from the bad shit in their lives." She paused and glanced at Lee, then continued, "He also oversees Judgment, and determines the final reward of those souls that have finally reached the end of their journeys." She raked a hand through her hair, exhibiting frustration, "He's now abusing his station, and denying the true dead eternal rest. Denying all souls any peace, and bit by bit, distorting the purpose of these realms. Apparently, he was hiding all this rather well, until I came along and saw too much. He sure as hell hopes I can't sway anyone else to my side." At this, she gave Lee an accusatory glance, which he ignored. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do though. Get people to see what the fuck is happening."

"How is it, sister Matiya, that you came to these conclusions?" Malachai asked.

Lee smirked and leaned back in his chair grumbling, "Ah the tale of never-ending hearth..."

"Fuck you, Lee!" Matiya said, favoring the smirking blond man with an angry glance. In a calmer tone, she turned back to Malachai and continued, "Because, Mal, I was a mark just like your Isaac at one time. I did a lot of dirty work for him with the promise of what already belonged to me, though I was too dumb to know it at the time. The fucker stole from me and LIED to me about who I was! The Mother spoke to me though, and she told me the truth, told me it was time I stopped being a pawn and took what belonged to me. I went to confront the son of a bitch in person."

He was actually sitting at the table with one who fought He Who Walks Behind the Rows? "And what happened when you did?" Malachai was almost unaware of holding his breath.

"I kicked his ass." She smiled and drained her mug.

"But!" Lee held up a finger, and rolled his eyes.

"BUT..." Matiya waved towards the bar for another pint, "...the very gift the Mother gave me was tainted in the process, and rendered unstable and dangerous until it's cleansed, which is exactly what the fuck I'm in the process of doing now," she leaned over the table towards Lee and stabbed an insistent finger into the wooden table top in front of him, "and YOU know it, Lee, you asshole! So can you stop tip-toeing through the sticky buds long enough to get on the goddamn same page and help out?" No response from Lee as he packed and lit his pipe again. Matiya took her argument a step further. "Might he have something of yours too? Or...someONE? It's time to turn that bastard out before we all end up drones just like everyone down there! The realms are closing in on us even as we sit here, Lee. The Prophecy hasn't been wrong yet, and I'm not giving up."

Lee's jaw tightened and he favored Matiya with a smoldering stare before once again turning to Malachai. "Lord Malachai, what Matiya is rampaging about is yet to be proven and generally taken as a conspiracy theory, but some feel that certain events have been set in motion, and that there are many participants in said events. There is much room for failure..." he glanced at Matiya as he emphasized the word 'failure'. She sneered back in return, "...but apparently you are one such participant, as is your family, or so it is believed by Matiya and our other associate, Mr. Kassan."

Malachai's interest and hope was piqued by this revelation. "If I were to play my role in these events, would that mean I'd be with Ruth again? That she would not be sacrificed to He...to Eridus and that I could be a father to my child?" For the first time since falling into this strange new world, he actually dared to feel hope for what he'd left behind. Dared to hope for a second chance to right the wrongs he unknowingly took part in.

Lee nodded, "It would seem so, but right now Ruth and your unborn child are a part of your old lands, and away from our reach. If your arrival here happened as a part of this dubious 'Prophecy', then Eridus knows, at least, that you have escaped him." He gave the young redheaded man an almost hopeless look as he emphatically stated, "Again, if true, this would mean your wife and child are in danger."

The two stared at each other across the table in silence, and some odd understanding seemed to pass between them. In that moment, Malachai felt something shift inside him. Resolve tightened in his heart like a coil. He understood this was greater than himself, and if he didn't want others to suffer the deception and loss he'd suffered, he'd have to fight for this cause. To turn against everything he had been taught by David and Isaac. To somehow find a way to bring Ruth and his unborn son over to safety. There was simply no other choice for him but give his entire being to this cause and see it come to fruition!

"If I cleanse my gift..." Matiya said quietly, and glanced towards the front of the bar, where her sword hung, "...I'd be able to get us through to where we could get your family. I can't bring ALL your people over, but we can get your family, and start opening up eyes around here so the rest may not have to suffer in death. Until then, I can't do a shittin' thing, and I'm stuck here."

"I want my wife and child safe and here with me! I want to be a part of this cause, sister Matiya. There are no other alternatives for me." He turned towards Lee, "I believe her, Brother Lee. If there is anyone you care for that this Eridus has with him, you may want to examine this prophecy closer as well."

"FUCK yes, he's in! Lee! Are you going to help our new friend here learn the ins and outs of sword battle, or you still wallowing in involvement issues? You know what happened on that battlefield wasn't your fault. It wasn't a choice you made, or Hector made, it was a choice HE made! It was just shit that happened. You've been emo about it for friggin' eons now..."

The blond man's eyes practically threw lightning at Matiya and he barked, "I'll not discuss this!"

Undaunted, Matiya shot back, "Well you need to, if you don't we'll all be licking Eridus' boots in eternity! Is that what you want for him too? We've already got the 'sons' the Prophecy talked about coming together. Hodge out there is in too. He's been south getting things set up while I've been here getting ready for Mal here. Damn, he's ready to roll too, what are YOU scared of?"

There was a long beat of silence as Lee held his head in his hands. When he finally looked up, a single tear fell from his eye. "Malachai of Gatlin, Nebraska. I should tell you my story since you've told me yours. While our outspoken compatriot and many others here refer to me as 'Lee' my true name is Achilles, and in what passed for my life in the human realm, I thought I was an immortal warrior. As Matiya has also shared," he gestured towards the sword at the front of the bar that Matiya carried, "we all seem to have our weaknesses."

Matiya's entire demeanor changed as she told him, almost gently, "Then, it is the name of Achilles you need to return to. Be the man who's name they'll never forget."

"If I could." Lee said, and readied another pipe. "I fear that time is now passed."

"Why do you feel it is passed?" Malachai asked. "If there's a prophecy, and belief in this prophecy, if there's a way to bring back my wife and child then there's hope!"

Achilles lit his pipe and then said, "I feel there is no hope because the very one that I should hope to save is the one I allowed to die! His death was my fault! Then I killed Hector, who had slain my kinsman. I desecrated his body instead of allowing him a warrior's funeral rites, and dishonored his family and myself through my vengeance. I was to be reunited with Patroclus in death, but even that did not come to pass as promised. I ended up here as you see me. I failed my kinsman. Again. Patroclus wanders in the Depths, awaiting Judgment that never comes..." he seemed incapable of continuing at this point, teetering on the brink of being overcome with emotion. "I am no longer a servant of the Gods, or of men. I will no longer be the sword in the hand of either."

"I have killed in the service of Gods and men as well." Malachai said. "In Gatlin, it was my appointment to defend our community from outsiders. Unbelievers and trespassers were killed immediately or sacrificed. I did so because it was a task charged to me by the Lord, and demanded of me by Isaac. I believed in them. Now, I see that the Lord has deceived me. That Isaac was disingenuous about our cause. Even so, I do not regret one stroke of my knife, for I did this out of love for my wife and loyalty to my community. My belief was not wrong, the Deceivers were wrong. I know now that I owe a debt to those I have wronged, Brother Achilles, and I accept that for me, but I do NOT accept that for Ruth or my son." He stood and leaned both hands on the table in front of him, a tear sliding down his cheek, much as it had for Achilles' moments ago. "I will NOT allow this entity to indiscriminately consume those I love, and if you will not have hope, then THAT is when you fail your kinsman."

"Big speech for one so young. I could only hope to be in possession of such resolve." Achilles said quietly, staring into the young man's eyes through the veil of pipe smoke that drifted up between them.

"True speech, though!" Matiya added while thinking Malachai already sounded like the King he was destined to become. Destined, that is, if they could convince Achilles to quit wallowing and lend some assistance! "In case you haven't noticed, nobody here is truly 'young' anymore, man. We're all old as soon as we get to this realm."

"May I join you?" Hodge's soft voice behind Matiya inquired.

"Hell yes! I think you're just in time, Hodge. Lee should probably hear what you have to say too."

Hodge pulled a chair up as Malachai settled back to the pint in front of him. He eyed Achilles with some concern. No one should put themselves through as much doubt and self-loathing for fulfilling their purpose and doing as they felt was right. It was as if Achilles had lost sight of his own identity, or willingly gave it up. He felt the other man's pain as if it were his own. Service to others was never easy. Self-sacrifice always carried its share of doubts and demons with it.

"I know you do not feel as Matiya and myself do, Achilles," Hodge began gently "but I think it is time you heard about the things I have seen in the southern plains. The new Kingdom is attempting to thrive, but there is a...sickness about the land preventing them from doing so. The activity of the warlords in the desert has increased to an alarming level, and they posses weapons made of dangerous materials never before seen in this realm. The injury and sickness I suffered was inflicted by such a weapon."

"I am truly not sure if I can bear much more this evening." Achilles said.

Matiya slapped a hand on the table and commented, "Then keep the smoke flowin', and I'll order up a fresh round, because the night ain't over yet."


	3. Chapter 3

As Hodge sat down with Matiya and the others; the pub began to fill up, and the bartender's daughter, Genette, came from downstairs to help her parents run the bar and kitchen for the evening. Genette wasn't as round as her mother, but would probably one day be. She was a lovely girl with a plump frame, bright blonde hair and light blue eyes. She moved with a gentle grace, and put those around her at ease immediately with her kind nature. Her mother said she had the makings of a perfect barkeep, though Genette wasn't sure that's what she really wanted to be. She did not know what else there could be out there for her, though. The pub was their family's livelihood and had been for, well, as long as she knew.

Her mother told her about the new visitor Matiya had brought, and gave her a round of drinks to take to the back room to them. Genette was happy to hear about the small gathering of Champions in the back room. There must be some kind of excitement going on to have the Lords and Lady here all together! She had always been especially fond of Lord Achilles, even though he was usually despondent and not much for conversation. Her mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Achilles that she wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited her. She saw Achilles at a table with Lady Matiya, Lord Hajiru and another, younger person...that must be Malachai of Gatlin. The Lord of Gatlin looked about the same age as herself. Very young to have the title of Lord, but he was breathtakingly handsome to her! He looked even younger and smaller than he actually was, taking into consideration the formidable stature of the other people at the table with him. Genette paused for a moment and simply stared at Malachai. Was there really such a thing as love at first sight? If so, she thought it just might have happened to her.

Gathering her wits about her, she made her way to the table as if nothing had happened and set their drinks out.

"Genette, you're a beautiful woman." Matiya said, as the girl set another big mug of ale in front of her. It barely had time to hit the table before the red-haired woman was sipping away at it.

"Anyone that puts a full mug in front of ye is beautiful, Lady Matiya!" Genette lightly smiled at the ensuing laughter.

"You've been found out." Achilles quipped, and reached for his own fresh mug. "I offer my heartfelt thanks, Genette, but Matiya was correct in her commentary. You are always a pleasure to behold."

"Thank you, kindly." Genette blushed slightly, then turned to the one who she found positively beautiful and said, "Another Blood for you, Lord Malachai." He seemed surprised she knew his name. "Yes, news travels fast in Schilliner. My mother told me who you were. She's the barkeep."

"You can just call me Malachai." He gave her a ghost of a smile. "Your name is Genette?"

His voice was every bit as lovely as the rest of him. He had a strange accent, but then again, most freshly arrived travelers from the mortal realms did. It had been so long since someone new had come from the mortal realms, she'd almost forgotten how different they seemed at first. She looked into his deep blue eyes and tried not to sigh. "Yes, and I will be keeping track of you and these three hooligans for the rest of the evening. Your mugs won't be empty! Anything you need, you just let me know."

Malachai was feeling a bit of...whatever it was he was drinking...and he smiled slightly as he said, "It is good to meet you, Genette. I also agree with them, by the way…and thank you for the drink." he tilted his head ever so slightly in Matiya and Achilles direction. Understanding came over Genette and she blushed quite deeply. She smiled, bowed at them and walked back to the bar, smiling even more.

"Ere'body in the club getting' tip-say!" Matiya commented, leaning back in her chair. Hell, she was feeling it herself. "Mal, I think you got more game than Lee here."

"What?"

"I think Genette likes you, and if you got her attention off Lee, you got some kinda Mojo."

"Please." Achilles grumbled as Hodge laughed at their exchange.

Matiya rolled her eyes at him.

The two continued to banter back and forth. It became obvious that their antagonism actually covered a strange sort of affection. The more time Achilles spent around Matiya, the more relaxed and good-humored he became. He was nowhere near as depressed and down as he seemed when they first walked up to him. It was like Matiya pulled the mirth from him by sheer force of her boisterous personality.

Hodge began relating his tale of the south. He told of how the new King was attempting to build his kingdom, but having a hard time with the locale.

"The land itself appears to resist! Crops would not grow. Rain would not fall, and insects came and destroyed what little they had. Chimus does not favor these lands. No plant will hold root, save for the scant bushes and tall grasses that have always grown there."

Matiya's brow furrowed, "It has to be THERE, Hodge! You know Spearman has to settle THERE! That's about the clearest instruction we got from that damn text."

Hodge held up a hand, "I understand, Matiya. I remember the prophecy as if it were yesterday and I know the Mother's wishes. I have spoken at great length with the new king, and he's determined to raise his nation there. It will be done as discussed, however they will need supplementation, and soon." Hodge frowned as he took a sip of his drink, then continued, "Due to the raider activity I encountered, the shortest route has become impractical. The closest settlement is Broken Neck, but it is much smaller than Schilliner. It does not afford for much restocking of goods, and is still further away than is reasonable to travel across the desert. We'd need the fastest means of travel possible."

"Broken Neck? That is a good fortnight from here alone on horseback!" Achilles said.

Hodge nodded. "The routes to the east are straight, easy roads, but unfortunately lead straight through Warlord territory. Between the raiders and the tolls the Warlords exact, getting supplies and food down to the Plains is impossible by those routes. It is as if they are slowly sealing off any access to the desert. Like they are hiding something there."

"So, we army-up and kick ass all the way through and take it back from the warlords!" Matiya exclaimed.

"Not as easy as it sounds, Mattie." Hodge said.

"Even for those like us, the warlords have too many on their side. They have their own Champions as well. We would need more eyes and ears than just us three." Achilles shook his head. "It would take more time to reclaim a route than it was worth."

"If only there was another way to produce and move goods and food until they were self-sufficient. A settlement we could reach out to. Perhaps if the land in the north by the Black Mountains..." Hodge began, but was promptly interrupted by Achilles.

"IF there was a settlement there, and IF the land still produced. I have heard that Rhades has ruined that area with his warmongering and enslaved the inhabitants. That area was once a great producer of food for this entire realm until he came to power. Now, most that have traveled there do not return, and those that do claim it is hopeless." Achilles angrily pointed in a general northerly direction. "If there is anyone worth turning out at this point, it would be Rhades! He escaped my sword once already…"

At this point Matiya interjected. "You and me both, Lee. I'd be happy to lop that bastard's head off and stick it on a pike." She took an aggravated gulp from her pint. "Fuck. The word 'If' is coming up way too often in this conversation. Here we all are, supposed to be 'Champions' of this realm, and we're running around like a bunch of little bitches playing grab-ass." Matiya was definitely frustrated. So far, Spearman's nation had been her pet project. Hodge had gone down to help, and stayed in her absence as the Mother required her to come meet the new 'Fire King' and acclimate him to his new world. She still had not admitted to the others that she had no idea exactly where Malachai's 'kingdom' was supposed to be, and what his role in all of this was. All she knew now, was that a dear friend she'd brought over, the one she'd nicknamed Spearman, was in a dire situation because of perhaps a lack of judgment on her part. How could she be wrong about his location?

Matiya drained her drink and slammed the mug down in aggravation, "There's gotta be SOME answer! We have to figure out a way to ensure stability for our folks down there so they can grow or we're dead in the water." As she spoke, she pulled out a pipe and packed it with the leaf that Achilles offered her from a velvet bag. She lit it and took a good pull before continuing. "The Mother foretold the forces from a land of flattened plain to..."

"A land where green grows gold..." Hodge finished. "Green grows gold?" He shook his head in confusion. "I still do not understand."

Achilles spoke up suddenly, "The Mother would not hand you that with which you cannot deal. The answer is not obvious now, but I have every faith that you two will figure out the meaning." He offered the velvet bag to Hodge now, who was pulling out an ornately carved wooden pipe with a very long stem.

Hodge and Matiya both looked at Achilles with raised eyebrows, however Hodge was the first to address his statement. "I find it surprising, Achilles, that you still resist." He began coolly. "You have just expressed outrage at Rhades' actions in the North, and anger at your failure to apprehend him when you last met." Achilles' narrow-eyed glower was not lost on Hodge but he continued as if unaware, "It sounds to me as if you crave a chance at retribution. Perhaps if you were to lead a charge to the North while Matiya took supplies to the South and I did a bit of reconnaissance at the Black Mountains…"

Achilles held up a hand in a stopping gesture, "Hajiru, I have nothing but respect for you, and I understand the angle you present to me, but I feel this path is not in my destiny. I must decline."

"You're being a douche, Lee. Besides, I have to get down to The Depths and get the White Sword put to rights to get Mal's wife away from Isaac. There's not enough time, or enough of us to go around. How the hell we gonna do it all?" Matiya said flatly, which led to another volley of arguments.

Malachai sat listening to their stories and arguments. It made very little sense to him, and he felt like an outsider in this conversation, not knowing any of the places or people mentioned. Warlords? Prophecies? Kings? Just this morning he woke up next to Ruth in his bed in Gatlin, and now here he was in a strange land with these strange people still unsure how and why he was even here!

Interrupting all the back and forth from the three others at the table, he gathered his thoughts and asked "If this realm is so old, and the Gods so revered, why is there not already order here? Why is there so much turmoil?"

Surprisingly, before anyone else could offer an answer, Achilles spoke, "This place is in turmoil because it was created from turmoil. This entire realm exists because of the whims of the Gods, and because they cannot come to an agreement as to the true fate of mortal folk. By its very location and name, you may consider The Depths to be the the Underworld or the 'Hell' some mortals speak of, and this realm some type of purgatory." He paused momentarily, trying to find the best words to get across the concept, "The reality is, this realm is actually 'Hell'. Those that come here have work undone, and will face more strife. This is not a place of peace. Peace was the intended purpose of The Depths. Indeed, this realm requires much diligence and fortitude to get by. There is war and famine and chaos here. Danger. Much like the mortal realm, yet more so as the Gods interact more closely and obviously with those here."

"Were you not once a mortal man?" Malachai asked.

"I existed in your realm. Lived as a mortal man, but I was never a mortal man, such as you. I was then as I am now: a non-human. A construct and tool of Gods." He gestured to the other two Champions at the table. "Matiya is the same, and Hajiru as well. On earth we were leaders and warriors or bringers of destruction, sometimes all three. Our actions not straying far from the ideals of the Gods that formed us. Here, we are referred to as 'Champions'. Whatever name we go by, the result is the same. Things do not change for us. We do not grow gray with wisdom. We do not Become, as you've done today, Malachai. We simply stay as we are, for as long the Gods find us of use."

"He makes it sound SO BAD." Matiya said in a mocking tone. Achilles had such a penchant for the dramatic! "It's not as dire as 'ole Drama-Llama there makes it sound, Mal. We are what we are, just like you. We weren't meant for livin' on the mortal plane though. Some non-human folk have never existed in your world. Those are the ones that make things a little harder on all of you because they don't get it." She paused and let that sink in before she added, "And we'll probably encounter a few of them along the way. Then you'll understand."

Malachai folded his hands on the table in front of him, favoring his new companions with an intense gaze, "This prophecy now...the Gods say where and when things happen?"

"The prophecy is very vague and cryptic..." Hodge began.

"Yes, and with much room for failure, as I stated earlier." Achilles interrupted.

Hodge gave him a tired glance and continued, "We understand some of what was handed down, but others are not so clear. Like the green grows gold reference. I have traversed this realm thoroughly, but cannot think of a place fitting that description."

"Green grows gold." Malachai mused. "This is the place another king will come from?"

"Could be a king, or several kings." He glanced nervously at Matiya. Had she informed Gatlin's young Lord that he was the supposed 'Fire King'? He suspected not. "Perhaps some other type of entity." Hodge said. "It was specific about the area for the first nation, the 'flattened plain' refers to lands in the extreme south of this realm. There is only one such area as that. But the description of the second piece of the puzzle was less specific."

"Perhaps it's a view or landmark." He thought for a moment. "Could it be leaves? A place where leaves turn yellow in autumn?"

Matiya stretched her legs out under the table, feeling impatient. "It doesn't fit here. There's no 'seasons' like you know them."

"Green grows..." Malachai murmured, and then Genette appeared next to him with a fresh mug and a cart filled with food.

"Hungry...Malachai? I know the habits of your friends here. I'm surprised they have not started gnawing on the chairs yet." Genette shyly glanced at him as she laid the food out on the table. Both Achilles and Matiya noticed the way she looked at him. She tried very hard to cover up her attraction to him, but it was in her eyes and in the way she smiled at him. Matiya thought he was most likely oblivious to this, and if he kept drinking the way he had been, he wouldn't remember his own name soon enough!

As they all settled in to eat, and momentarily left the riddle of the prophecy behind, Malachai noticed a lot of people coming up to Achilles as the pub got busier for supper. They'd give him coins of some type and he'd give them a small bag in return. Matiya called him a 'dealer' at one point, and he waved her off. Achilles continued to smoke his pipe, and it seemed to put him at ease.

After they'd eaten their fill and then some, Genette came by to check on them and Matiya called out, "Genette, the grub was great! Tell your father what a kickass cook he is! We appreciate the meal.." Matiya tapped Achilles on the arm and continued "..and it's on him."

Achilles sighed. "As always." he grumbled. "Genette, please take this..." he handed a large velvet bag to her "...to your mother in exchange for our dinner. This is my very BEST leaf."

Genette nodded, gave an openly adoring glance at Malachai, who looked up and grinned crookedly at her, and then went off to the kitchen.

"I'm NOT carrying him." Achilles said, noting Malachai's new full pint.

Matiya laughed and added, "I'm not either! I think he's gonna be taken care of though." she winked at Malachai.

"What do you mean?" He asked, swaying only slightly.

"Mal. Genny is um...into you? She likes you. I told you!" She leaned back in her chair as if she was proud of herself, then whipped a stray nut from the bowl in front of her at Achilles, which caught him unaware.

"There's only one woman for me. I'm faithful." Malachai stated, smiling wistfully at the thought of Ruth.

"You're buzzed...and flirty." Matiya said flatly.

Achilles raised his pint, proclaimed, "And here's to attraction! May we all be the objects of it! Proposa bless us!" and drank deep.

"And may we strike down Eridus so we can continue to get laid!" Matiya chimed in.

At this point a short, stout man walked by and, overhearing Eridus' name, loudly stated "Eridus is a rotter!" gave Matiya a wink and a nod and kept walking. All four of them looked at each other for a moment and burst into drunken laughter.

"That guy believes, man." Matiya quipped.

Genette treated them like royalty and took care of their every wish. The pub had become very full by this time, and the smell of exotic substances being smoked in hookahs floated back to them from the front room. Without warning, music began to play from the front of the pub. This startled Malachai a bit and he looked around.

"What is that?" he said, his demeanor turning serious.

Matiya gestured to the front, "That's the juke. Looks like someone got it to work, it was outta order for awhile. The Gods provide!"

"Music was forbidden in Gatlin."

"You ain't in...Gatlin anymore!" Matiya said happily and swayed a bit to the song that was being played. Malachai watched her for a moment, while he listened to the eerie strains of song's opening notes.

"What music is this? I like the sound, even though it is strange."

"It's ah...Led Zeppelin. Song's called 'No Quarter'. You never heard of Led Zep before? Damn! What year was it back there in Nebraska?"

"It was...I don't remember anymore." He was already forgetting things from his former life in Gatlin. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was...he wasn't sure. He felt different, and that's all he knew.

Achilles nudged Hodge and said "Hodge, please go to the Odebox and play my favorite."

"Odebox! That's what Lee calls the Juke." Matiya chuckled at him and said "They're songs, man. SONGS. What the fuck with the 'Odes'?"

"The man with the Kingly voice only sings Odes." Achilles stated in a grave, serious tone. "When the day comes that the Gods call me home to the Eternal and I finally have rest, my body shall burn on a great pyre, and an Odebox will play the voice of Sinatra, proclaiming to all that I have done it My Way."

To his consternation, Matiya dissolved into gales of laughter. How could anyone laugh at such a send off? "He wants..." she wiped at her eyes, which were tearing with the laughter, "...he wants a fucking JUKE playing Frank Sinatra at his funeral!" She ignored Achilles dark stare and continued laughing. "What next, Lee? An Elvis-impersonator preacher from Vegas?" She could not seem to stop laughing by this time.

"Who is Elvis?" Hodge asked, honestly confused.

"I DO know who Frank Sinatra is. Elvis too." Malachai added smugly.

Achilles ignored all of them and said to Hodge, "Please, Hodge? I am disbursing Leaf, and cannot leave the table currently. I'd love to hear an Ode from the great Sinatra!"

"That is all you ever want hear, Achilles. Do you have a particular Ode you favor this evening?" Hodge played along like a good sport. What would the Greek army think if they saw him now? Smoking Leaf and drinking Mead in a pub while listening to strange songs on a box of music. Hodge shook his head and had to smile as he got up to comply.

"How is it that a jukebox plays here? Does this world have electricity?" Malachai asked. He was well used to a lack of electricity. His community in Gatlin willingly gave up all modern conveniences when the Lord revealed himself to them all those years ago. He was more on a keel with Hodge and Achilles, who came from times before the advent of electricity in homes, than Matiya who apparently came from a time closer to his own.

"Oh man...hey Hodge! Take Mal up there and show him this thing! Mal, you're not going to believe this thing when you see it. The entire realm runs on shit like it. None of it looks like it should even work, but it does!"

Interest stoked, Malachai got up (after swaying for a second or two to find his balance) and followed after Hodge on shaky legs into the front room he'd first came in. The room was now very crowded. Almost every table was taken up with people! At most tables patrons smoked hookahs. The air was dense and smoky, yet the smell was not unpleasant. In the right corner of the front room a tall wooden and glass contraption stood. Music played from two large horn-like objects set into it's top. Upon closer inspection, the entire machine ran on countless gears and cogs, both inside it's glass upper portion, and outside of the wooden cabinet. Standing close to it, one could actually hear the soft whir of gears and smell a sweet oily smell. Malachai peeked behind it, and saw no electrical cord, or anything attaching it to the wall. There were only small puffs of steam or smoke that came out of a short exhaust pipe at the side facing him. The machine fell silent, and clanked. Then a large wheel in the front of it's cabinet turned, and the record on the turntable under the glass was picked up gently by a small arm and floated up and off to the side as another followed behind it and was set perfectly in place and ready to play. Malachai thought Matiya was right, this thing absolutely looked like it should not exist let alone actually function.

"Sinatra. Sinatra..." Hodge mumbled as he began to press round metal buttons on a keypad set in the front of the machine and looked through the glass at what was happening. "Ah! 'Frank Sinatra'. Here. Something fitting for the evening." He poked another button, and said "'Come Fly With Me'. Sound good, Malachai?" The redhead nodded and Hodge clicked a switch to send his choice into the queue. "Now! Something for me!" he began pressing buttons again.

"What song do you like?" Malachai stared into the glass and saw artist names and song titles on pages that flipped along like a book.

"I always go for something called 'Story In Your Eyes', or anything on this 'Moody Blues' page. Si Luum introduced me to this. She has exceptional musical taste."

By the time they were finished with the juke (Hodge picked several more songs) the first strains of 'Come Fly With Me' were floating from the twin horns on the machine. A few of the bar's occupants got up and danced, and the entire room took on a very festive atmosphere. Apparently Achilles wasn't the only one fond of Odes by Sinatra.

The evening continued with more relaxed conversation, dancing, music and mirth all around, however the events and revelations of the day played on the minds of each of the four. Si Luum eventually came by to extract a tired-looking Hodge from the table, explaining she needed to check on the still-healing wound he'd received while in the south. He got up from the table with a shrug when Matiya inquired about the injury and said, "A tale for tomorrow perhaps. My nurse demands my presence. Lord Malachai, may you enjoy your first night among us. Peace be unto you." He bowed slightly, then snaked an arm around Si Luum's slight waist, and they sauntered towards the stairs.

Halfway through his sixth pint, Malachai leaned forward and laid his head on his folded arms, passing out right on the table in spite of everything going on around him. All the food and drink, changes and surprises had finally caught up to him.

"I believe it's time we all called it a night." Achilles said as he smirked at their companion's state of consciousness. "I'm still not carrying him."

"You're an ass, man." Matiya grinned slyly. "Oh Genny..." she called, giving Achilles a wink.

Genette came over and giggled at Malachai passed out on the table. "Gatlin's young Lord has had a bit much?" She patted his shoulder lovingly.

"We're all headed to Lee's place." Matiya ignored Achilles surprised and perturbed expression. Apparently he was not aware he was having company tonight. "You think your Ma would let you come with us? Our bud here needs a little um...help." She stared up at Genette in mock innocence.

Genette's face lit up and she said, "I will ask! Mother and Father have two assistants tonight, and the kitchen is mostly closed. I believe I can help." she hurried off, and was back in less than five minutes. "I can accompany you. What do you need me to do?"

"Lee, you ride in on your wagon today?"

Achilles winced and replied "I did bring my chariot, yes."

"OK! Good deal! Genny and Mal can ride with you, and I'll follow on my horse. Genny, can his Lordship here have your shoulder to lean on?"

"He can have anything of mine to lean on." Genette remarked quietly, then blushed a deep crimson.

While Genette was a stout, strong girl it still wasn't easy to support the weight of a taller male, especially one that was barely conscious. Matiya grabbed her coat and sword from the hook, and she and Achilles wandered out the front door with Genny following behind them more slowly, lovingly keeping Malachai from falling over.

"So, two redheads and two blondes walk out of a bar..." Matiya started, loudly.

"By the Gods, woman." Achilles huffed. "Does the brevity ever cease with you?"

"Not. Fucking. Ever." She proclaimed with a laugh. "You should know that by now!"

"I have become painfully aware." Was the dry response, as the small group moved out into the darkened streets of Schilliner.


	4. Chapter 4

Schilliner was dark by this time save for various lanterns affixed to buildings and on poles lining the streets. They gave off a soft glow or a reflection of geometric patterns depending on their design that added to the mysterious nature of the little town. As they reached Achilles' chariot, which did look more like a small wagon than a chariot, he helped Genette get Malachai laid down in the back of it. She knelt next to him and made sure his head rested on her lap. He moaned softly, then shifted around a bit. She touched his cheek and told him "Shh...just rest quietly, Malachai. The ride may be a bit bumpy."

"Now that's a crush." Matiya said, as Genette gently brushed a wayward strand of red hair from his forehead. "I could become diabetic just watching that."

Achilles rolled his eyes and sighed as he lit a lantern on the wagon's front, "Let us hope it will not end in heartbreak. Genny is a good soul." He said in a hushed tone. After hoisting himself into his 'chariot', he called back to Matiya, "You will follow?"

"Right behind ya!" Matiya ran across the street to the stable to retrieve her horse as Achilles' spurred his charge homeward.

As they rode out of Schilliner and the dim illumination from the town faded, they were emerged in total darkness with only the lantern on the wagon's front to light their way. Outside of town the main road turned into a rutted, dirt path and gave quite a bumpy ride in spots. They passed several homesteads just outside the edge of town with warm, orange light emanating from some of the windows. Eventually, Achilles turned his horse up a smaller dirt path, and shortly they were pulling into the front yard of his home. Achilles halted in front of a faded wooden structure that was comparable to a single-wide trailer in size and appearance. The yard was littered with old farm equipment, rag-tag or broken lawn furniture and other castoff items in various stages of decay. Tall plants grew all around and almost up against the house. Even in the darkness, the yard seemed to give off the impression of a life lived without regard. A dilapidated barn, which was little more than a shack, stood behind and to the right of the house.

Achilles stepped down from the cart. "Genette, I will help get our little Lord into the house. He's under your care from then on."

"Yes, Lord Achilles." Genette said, smiling shyly. Watching after Malachai was certainly no trial for her. She'd cradled his head gently on the bumpy ride from Schilliner, trying to make sure the jolts would not wake him. She felt she must have done well, because he hadn't woke once. Now she helped Achilles pull him out from the back of the wagon, and once again supported most of his weight on her shoulder as he barely walked up the rickety steps into the house.

"On the couch with him. I'll return after I stable my horse." and with that, Achilles was back out the door. Genette heard another horse trot up into the yard.

"You get him in the house yet?" She heard Matiya inquire.

Genette lit a lantern she found on the table next to the front door and and poked her head outside. "Yes M'lady. Lord Achilles is stabling his horse."

Matiya nodded and rode up the narrow path to the barn to do the same.

Alone with Malachai, Genette finally had more time to study him closely. Such a handsome young man he was! His bright red hair lay in gentle waves around his face, and just touched his shoulders. His skin was very fair and freckled. It looked so soft to the touch, that Genette couldn't help herself from running a finger timidly down one cheek. His lips, slightly parted and moist, looked just as soft and inviting. She very much wanted to kiss him, but knew that would be completely improper.

She sighed and tried to arrange him on the couch. Achilles' home wasn't exactly the most orderly of places, and she had to push off a few books, an old boot, and some clothes to make room. While she was doing this, he woke and groggily tried to sit up.

"Ohh...where...what...Ruth?" his blue eyes focused and he stared at Genette. "You...you're.." he seemed to be trying to remember her name. "Genette! You're the pretty lady with the...drinks." To her delight he smiled at her. Then he said. "I think I had too many. Is Ruth here?"

Genette laid him back down on the pillow behind him, and covered him with an afghan she found draped across the back of the couch. "No, sir she is not. Who is Ruth?"

He was fading fast again, but managed to whisper, "She's my...my...wife. I would like to see her...again…" his voice trailed off.

Genette watched his eyes flutter closed and felt her heart sink a little. So, he was married already. Again, surprising for one that seemed so young! She had a feeling his wife would probably follow him to this realm sooner than later. There was something very special about the young lord if three realm Champions had taken an interest in his well-being. Despite her own feelings for Malachai, and the revelation that he had a wife back in the mortal realm, she knew he still needed a gentle hand to care for him now, before Ruth came to this world. Especially now, being in such a new place without anything familiar around him or loved ones to turn to! The Lords and Lady were warriors and Champions, however they weren't the most nurturing of souls. In fact, sometimes even they needed a gentle hand of care.

"Sleep well, Malachai of Gatlin." Genette said as she stroked his hair and placed one of his hands across his chest. "I will watch out for you as best I can until you can be reunited with your Ruth." Then she laid her head next to him on the couch and closed her eyes, hoping he felt no loneliness or fear this night, hoped her presence somehow comforted him, and brought him a bit of a feeling of home so he could sleep peacefully.

As Genette and Malachai settled in to sleep, Achilles and Matiya walked up the dark path from the barn in silence. Achilles was lost in thought, and Matiya schemed at how to get him willingly involved. She thought the best bet to pique his interest was to convince him to train Malachai to work a sword and take care of himself. Malachai was going to need this experience in the near future anyway. Back in Gatlin he was probably considered a formidable opponent, but here it was a different scene entirely. There were very dangerous and powerful individuals roaming this realm, and the realm itself was in a constant of flux. A lack of strong leadership throughout the realm had resulted in worsening conflict and other miseries. She didn't even want to think about what awaited them in The Depths. The White Sword was in desperate need of rejuvenation in order to serve the cause at hand. Indeed, it was the only object capable of bringing over Malachai's wife and unborn son. The son was of immense importance to their cause, that much had been made clear by The Mother through the Prophecy. The entire operation stood on a very fine edge. She felt she understood that even more than Hodge did, and he was generally on board all the way with her. It was just Achilles…damned Achilles!

"Lee, how about busting out some of that extra-good leaf so we can have an after-dinner smoke?" Instead of heading into the house, she sat in a rickety lawn chair and waited for compliance.

At first, Achilles looked annoyed, but the thought of just one more smoke was too tempting. He reached into the bag at his side and produced another velvet pouch, one of the last of the evening. He sat down in a chair next to Matiya, and shared the bag with her as they went about packing their pipes.

"Now you're talkin'." Matiya purred, as she lit her pipe.

They sat in the semi-dark yard without speaking, the wan light of the porch lantern enveloping them in a cocoon away from the darkness. After several moments of quiet pipe-puffs, Matiya finally spoke. "Ya know..." she began, giving her companion a side-wise glance, "...Mal's a pretty young dude. He's got some good reflexes, but when we get out into the wilds, and he meets..."

At this Achilles held up a hand and firmly said, "Stop! We? Who would you be referring to? I'll assume that be 'you and he' and not include 'me'."

Matiya gave up all pretense of patience, as she was prone to, and exclaimed, "After hearing what Hodge had to say, and all that, you're STILL resisting? I thought you were like...The MAN of your time! You were the go-to dude that got the job done, kicked all the asses and shit like that! You mean to tell me you're not that guy anymore?"

Achilles frowned in aggravation, "The key words in your last statement were 'of your time'. This is no longer my time. My time is one that is dead and gone, as I should be. I have been cursed to this eternal existence in this place, I did not ask for it. I feel no compulsion to participate."

This was going to be tougher than she feared. Achilles was a hard-headed mule! "Did we not also discuss the probability of saving souls, and making things right? Is this about Patroclus? Do you not want to teach Malachai how to defend himself because you're afraid..."

Achilles interrupted her angrily, "Matiya, this is NOT a subject I want to..."

Her voice rose as she overrode his outburst, "...you're AFRAID of getting attached to him and the same thing..."

"I am WARNING you, woman..." he roared.

"...happening that happened with your kin? That you'd fail to be there for him when he needed you?" She fully expected to have to put up a physical defense as she finished. This was a sensitive subject with Achilles, and one he flatly refused to discuss. She was shocked when he spoke of it to Malachai at The Bloodstone of his own volition. Part of her logic in bringing Malachai to meet Achilles was to hopefully form a bond between them. Achilles was one of the most fearsome warriors on this realm, and he was wasting away in self-pity over something he had no control over. Time to slap him into action, even it meant a rousing drunken brawl in his front yard.

Surprisingly, he held up his hands in front of him in a gesture of hopelessness and said "What would you have me do? What would YOU do? Have you not cared for anyone in your miserable existence?"

"That's beside the point, Lee. This ain't about me, it's about you." She leaned forward as she spoke, setting her pipe aside and driving fist into palm for emphasis, "Things are coming down to us now, and I'll be damned if I'm going to tell the Mother or any of the other Gods that I'm taking a shit on their judgment, or sit here watching you smoke yourself into oblivion while Hodge and I risk our asses to save yours!"

"Then let the Gods have their games. I want no part of this." Achilles hissed.

"This concerns ALL of us! We've all got baggage, man!"

"I have taken so many lives as a pawn of the Gods and of the kings of men already! I could very well have populated this place with mortality. The Prophecy stressed choice to us. That being said, my choice is to not be involved, I want no more of this." Achilles slumped back in his chair again and took a deep pull on his pipe, hoping his companion would give up. He was not in luck on that front.

Matiya shook her head vigorously, "No, no NO! You don't get off that easy, bro. You could give a shit about what you did in the mortal realm. I was probably the biggest mass murderer the fuckin' Gulf Coast ever saw, and I don't regret one damn bit of it! You were one of the biggest mass murderers in ancient Greece, and I know damn well you don't even know what regret is! We were made without regret, man. Stop fucking lying to me. Shit, stop lying to yourself. You won't get involved because you're feeling sorry for yourself, and because you're SCARED!"

"Leave me now!" Achilles roared, standing up quickly. "I will not listen to a second more of this!"

Matiya jumped up and stabbed a finger in his chest as she yelled, "Bullshit! You wanna go? We can go right here! Wouldn't be the first time we kicked each other's drunk asses all over your fuckin' front yard!"

Nose to nose by now, they snarled at one another, but were interrupted before mayhem could break out by the sound of the porch door creaking open and Genny's hesitant voice saying "Lord and Lady? Is everything all right?"

At first neither answered, as they stood huffing at each other through gritted teeth, and then finally Achilles replied, "It is fine, Genette. The Lady Matiya is letting her Hampton Hammer intake overload her wisdom. We will be turning in shortly." With that, they heard the door close, and Achilles turned away from Matiya quickly.

"You gotta get over it, man." Matiya growled. "You gotta get over it, help train this kid, and come with us to do what we gotta do. Period. That fucking simple. I'm not gonna bitch-ass around with you."

Achilles waved a dismissive hand in the air, "I care not what you say, but if you consider yourself a friend to me, change your course of argument immediately." Achilles did not look at her as he headed towards the trailer.

"I ain't changing shit because I AM your friend, asshole. I won't let you fall apart, so DEAL." She followed him in the front room, resigning herself to a cease-fire for the night, and then almost ran right into him as he stopped abruptly in front of her. She saw what he was looking at, and frowned. Malachai was sleeping peacefully on the couch as Genette sat next to him in an overstuffed chair. Her hand was on his shoulder as if to assure him he was not alone even as he slept.

"He's not a baby. He has a wife, and soon, he'll have a son." Matiya rasped in Achilles' ear. "If you choose to ignore this, he'll have nothing. We'll all have nothing. What say you, Achilles?"

After a beat of silence, he finally replied, "I say the hour is late, and I am retiring. You may do the same or not, but my day is finished." Without another word he walked across the room and down a narrow hall to his bedroom leaving Matiya to consider the sleeping Malachai and ponder his fate...as well as her own. She was beginning to doubt her ability to persuade the blond warrior into doing what was right this time.

Malachai was dreaming. He had to be! He was with Ruth in Gatlin, attending the ceremony of their child's dedication to the Lord. The day was flooded with brilliant sunshine. The corn stood all around them, like witnesses. It sighed and rustled in the wind. He could smell the freshness of the air, the slight dampness of the soil, and somewhere nearby, perhaps Rachel's house, he also smelled cooking food. There would be a celebration that evening. Offerings would be made to the Lord, and that night he would make love to Ruth long and hard in their warm bed. Life was so good at that moment!

He looked down at Ruth. She was wearing her blue shawl and burgundy dress. Strands of her long, straight auburn hair blew across her face in the gentle breeze. She held their baby in her arms, wrapped in a homemade blanket. He did not have to see the child to know it was a boy.

"Malachai, I miss you so!" she said. "I love you!"

Even as she smiled up at him, with a tear sparkling in her eye, the bright sunshine faded and the air turned cool. The baby in her arms stirred and made an uncomfortable sound.

"You have to hurry back to me." Ruth whispered desperately. "You have to hurry back because God sees all, and He now turns an eye to me! He watches, from the corn..." Ruth's arm pointed off to the distance, and as much as Malachai did not want to look away from her, he turned slowly to follow the direction she pointed towards. The day was now dark and cold. Storm clouds swirled overhead and a flash of lightning illuminated a corpse hanging from a cross in the clearing. The corpse had clumps of red hair on it's head, and Malachai recognized it's tattered clothing as his own. A sign around it's neck read, "I DEVOUR" written in blood.

Isaac's voice then spoke up right next to him, and said "I SEE!" and as he turned, he saw Isaac, only it wasn't Isaac, it was a strange mutated form of Isaac, with sunken glowing eyes and strange animal horns protruding from bleeding holes in his forehead. He again said "I SEE!" and reached for Malachai's throat.

When Malachai startled awake from this dream, he was already sitting straight up. He had no idea where he was, as the dingy wall he was looking at was not in his own house, and the couch he laid on was certainly not his own bed. He closed his eyes and tried to get the image of Isaac to go away. After a few seconds it faded into a memory, but he knew the memory was going to return to bother him again. It was at this point he realized the smell of cooking food was still present, that was the only part of the dream that was apparently real.

He turned his head slowly, half expecting some new horror to present itself, when he saw Genette standing in front of a small wood stove stirring around something in a cast iron pan. He didn't remember who she was at first, and then the memory of the night before came back to him. She'd actually stayed the entire night? She looked over her shoulder at him, and her otherwise pleasant expression changed to concern. "Malachai? Oh my goodness, what is wrong?" She wiped her hands on a towel and hurried over to him. "Do you feel ill? Usually the Blood doesn't affect one adversely the next morning, but...well, you are still rather new to this place."

"No Genette. It's not that. It's..." He'd love to have someone to confide in! Someone that would listen to him and maybe offer some insight, or at least commiserate with a similar story of their own. Something to let him know he belonged here, or that would give him some sense of grounding. All the talk of prophecies and war and plotting against Gods yesterday was more overwhelming to him than he cared to admit.

"Did you dream about your family?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed very fragile this morning. He wasn't built as solid as Achilles or Hodge or Matiya, but yesterday he seemed more 'there' than he did now.

Malachai nodded and stared into her light blue eyes.

"But it was not a good dream?"

"It was...was...I don't know! I feel so much confusion! Everything is moving too fast. I do not truly know where I am." He covered his face with his hands, the alienation becoming too much to bear.

"You are in the home of Lord Achilles, outside of Schilliner in the Midwest portion of this realm. That is the best I can do to truly tell you where you are."

"Genny, where did you come from? I mean besides here? Did you have another life before this one? Did you know a different...realm?"

Genny sighed heavily. How does one describe where they come from when that's all they knew? "I have always known this place. I have always lived in Schilliner, and have barely been anywhere else in my life. My parents, now, they talk about another place sometimes. The place they met. They call it 'Munich', but, as far as I know, there is no such city, town or kingdom here by that name."

"Munich? That's in Germany!" Malachai exclaimed.

"Germany? Where is that?"

"It's a country in Europe." In looking at Genny, he realized she was completely confounded. "Germany is a place in the mortal realm. I have not been there myself but I know of it. Your parents were once in the mortal realm too."

"Europe? Now I feel lost!" Genette laughed, then said "Oh! Your breakfast is going to burn!" she hurried into the kitchen snatched up a towel, and grabbed the pan off the stove. Malachai saw that the stove she was cooking on was a small wood-burner. He saw what he recognized as an old icebox but no sink as most people are used to. There was a pump that protruded from the cabinet, and directly under it was a shallow basin.

He took in more details of his immediate surroundings. The design of the place reminded him of a single-wide trailer. The log walls spoke more to a lasting structure, though. A log trailer? The couch he was on looked like a normal couch. Quite old in style, and rather worn, but sturdy. Comfortable too. He didn't feel springs, and the middle of it didn't sag. The floor was wooden planks with area rugs here and there that looked like they probably had never seen a cleaning, and the floor definitely needed a sweeping. Across from him was a large chair with old books, magazines and other things piled in the seat of it and an old, dull blanket draped across its back. Further inspection revealed the entire room to be much the same. If there was a space to put something, it was occupied. Most of it all looked like junk. Broken lanterns, small gardening tools missing their handles, a bucket with a hole in the side, a broom with most of the bristles gone. Achilles was definitely not a housekeeper.

Genette brought him a plate of food. Simple breakfast fare: eggs and bacon with biscuits. She also brought him coffee. He'd never been a coffee drinker, but he was glad to have it all the same.

"I made the Lord and Lady their breakfast a while ago. The Lord didn't eat much. He's back to his usual dark mood." She sighed and continued, "I don't know of a time that he hasn't seemed unhappy. He always looks like he carries a weight across'd his shoulders." Dishes clinked as Genette fixed herself a plate of food and came into the living room. "He was livelier last night than I have previously seen him, well, until he and the Lady Matiya had words."

Malachai looked up from his breakfast, "Words? What were they arguing about?"

"I do not know, exactly. All I know is that the Lady wants him to accompany you and her somewhere, and he does not want to go. I believe it has to do with this prophecy she speaks of, and about the Lord of the Depths."

"Lord of the Depths. That's Eridus?"

Genette nodded.

"Have you ever seen him?"

She shook her head, laughed uneasily and said "If I had ever laid eyes on him, I would not be meant to be here with you now. The Depths is for those in need of peace and judgment, both for better or worse. Some souls just need...closure. You understand?"

"You don't feel it is a place of punishment or pain?"

To his surprise, Genette laughed. "Oh Gods, no! It is a place of healing for those that have suffered, or those that have done great deeds and sacrificed body and soul in selfless acts. It is a place for heroes and saviors."

"Do you think Eridus would cause suffering for others?"

Genette paused and became serious. "It is not his purpose. He is there to lead and comfort. If he caused suffering then...I cannot bear to think of the fate of those that go there! That would be such a betrayal!" She appeared to be genuinely distressed by this thought. "I have heard the Lady Matiya and Lord Hodge discuss this prophecy in bits and pieces, and I hope they are wrong as some say they are. That there is some other explanation to what they've seen."

He finished his breakfast as she cleaned up in the kitchen as much as she could. She muttered about Achilles needing a maid a time or two, which was probably true. As she came to get his plate, they both heard a loud clattering outside and Matiya's voice loudly proclaim "You motherfuckin' CHEAT!" There was a clanging noise, then Matiya's voice again, lower this time, "OK, fine. Again."

"Are they...fighting?" Malachai asked, fairly alarmed.

They heard a heavy 'THUD!' followed by more clanging, another thud and the sound of stomping feet. The surprising sound of Achilles laughter was followed by Matiya's voice saying, "You dumbass!" in an amused tone.

"I believe they are sparring."

"They sometimes get along." Malachai commented, dryly.

"They are a very odd lot to figure, realm Champions. Their minds are different from ours." Genette shrugged. "I am glad they are here to help us though! And with that, I need to get ready to leave. My father will probably be by to take me back very soon. Time to get the Bloodstone prepared for the day."

Genette walked towards the door and Malachai followed. She went down the steps and over to one of the chairs, settling in it and watching the path from the road for her father. Malachai stood on the tiny porch outside the house, and watched Matiya and Achilles spar. Achilles had a short sword and a shield and Matiya wielded a long, battered two-handed sword. Their fighting styles were extremely different, yet both possessed a speed and grace that no mortal human could ever hope to match. Malachai would have loved to be able to fight like them!

He soon realized the heavy thudding sound was Matiya's sword hitting the shield Achilles held. They were so into what they were doing, they hadn't really noticed him standing there yet. He didn't want to take their attention away from what they were doing, because it was quite fascinating to watch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw light reflecting off a shiny surface. He looked down and saw Matiya's strange, white sword leaning up against the house's wooden side. He'd only seen the handle and the first couple inches of the blade yesterday, now, the entirety of the weapon was visible. He needed a closer look!

He jumped down from the porch, and stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the sword. It was very, very long. As it should be to fit a person as tall as Matiya. The entire sword was that strange white color. Not like steel or chrome, but...white. He tried to think of something he could compare it to, but came up with nothing. Along the length of the blade were intricately etched designs and skulls, the eyes slightly deeper than the rest of the etching. There was no underlying metal visible in those indentations, only more of the same, strange white as everywhere else. He also didn't see any marks in the metal from a tool for making those indentations. In fact, the whole sword looked like it simply came into existence the way it was. He wondered how heavy it was, and how strong an arm it would take to wield it in battle and swing it hard enough to separate head from neck. He reached forward, so he could pick it up and and see for himself.

Before his arm could reach much further something whizzed past him and hit the sword with a loud, ringing 'CLANG', knocking it out of his reach.

"NO!"

Wide-eyed, he whipped around to see Matiya straightening back up. She'd thrown a dagger at the sword to knock it away from him.

"I would not have hurt it!" Malachai said, defensively.

"YOU wouldn't have hurt it, no. But IT would have hurt you."

Malachai's eyes narrowed. "You think I am a child that cannot handle sharp objects?"

"Hell no, Killer. I know what you are. But the only person that can touch THAT thing is me, especially now. That's not my rule, it's the Mother's rule. That damn thing is both a blessing and a burden to me."

Malachai glanced over at it, despite it's strange color, and the threatening etchings on it's blade, it seemed innocuous enough. "Why can others not touch it? What happens if they do?"

The other redhead walked passed him and retrieved her sword, held it up and stared at the blade in a grim fashion, as if challenging it. "This was a gift to me upon my departure from the mortal realm. It was forged when I was forged. It does a lot of...rather amazing things. It'll suck the life out of anyone that tries to use it besides myself for one." She carried it as she walked past him, and picked up it's sheath. "I carried it when I fought Eridus." She sheathed it and it made a quiet whispering sound as it went in. "I ran him through with it and thought I killed him, but no...just wounded him. Can't kill what's already dead. After that, it was rendered useless. Now it doesn't do anything..." she paused, and looked Malachai in the eye, "...except send anything that touches it straight on down to the Depths to Eridus. Do not pass go..." she reached into a pouch on the sheath and brought out a home-rolled cigarette, "...do not collect $200. You like Monopoly, Mal?"

He shrugged as she lit her smoke. "Games were also forbidden in Gatlin."

"Yeah." She grinned. "We'll have to play sometime. Maybe we'll even ask..."

And with that, she spun around and whipped out a leg, hoping to take Achilles by surprise and sweep him off his feet. He easily dodged the attempt and loftily said "Slow."

"My ass. Took it easy on ya." She said. Noticing Genny still sitting there watching them, she said "Hey Gen! Need a ride into town? I'll go hook up Lee's buggy and take ya!"

"The only thing buggy around here is your head." Achilles said distastefully. Could the woman not see that it was a chariot? Buggy! Gods! He felt she was probably the most impossible individual he had ever met. "Go, take it, leave us menfolk here in peace!" Which was exactly what Matiya had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

In a short while, Matiya and Genette were pulling down the driveway, leaving Achilles and Malachai by themselves. Achilles looked at Malachai and his eyes narrowed, then he stared off at the direction Matiya and Genette had gone. "Insufferable wench." He mumbled. Usually Matiya was not the type to go out of her way to do favors for anyone, whether she liked them or not. That's the way she was, and Achilles was much the same. He should have known Matiya was up to something when she volunteered to take Genette home. She wanted him to spend some time with Malachai and had some hopes of him befriending and training the boy. Well, she was out of luck! He was absolutely, positively not getting involved. He'd be happy to see them both gone down the road! He was about to take his leave when he heard Malachai say, "What are all these plants? Do you grow these or are they wild?"

Achilles sighed and turned back around. "I planted some, but more have grown here since. I tend to all of them. Those are the plants smoking leaf comes from." Question answered, he walked off, not even sure where he was going, but wanting to get clear and be by himself. He heard the boy behind him though.

"Does it have a growing season?" Malachai asked, walking right next to Achilles now.

Achilles smiled in spite of himself. "I forget that you were a farmer in your mortal life. No, this leaf does not grow in a certain season here. I do not know if that would be true where you are from though."

Achilles continued further back into his fields, not volunteering any information. For awhile, Malachai was silent. They reached the top of a low hill and Malachai remarked, "I know this plant or, one like it. Years before...Eridus...came to us, I saw the men in town removing plants like these from one of the cornfields."

Achilles stopped in his tracks and looked at him, "Removing? Were they harvesting?"

"No. They said the plants were evil. They were going to destroy all of them."

"Gods!" Achilles exclaimed in something like horror, "Why would anyone think plants that yield smoking leaf are evil? What is wrong with those in the mortal realm?"

Malachai shrugged then said, "They were thought to make adults sin." He shook his head slowly, "I don't think anything makes adults sin. I think they already had sin in their hearts and chose to follow it."

Amused, Achilles turned to the young man, "Such talk of adults." By now they were in the midst of the plants, which were as tall as any field of corn. They made Malachai feel a little at home. "Were the adults that bad in your lands?"

"According to who we viewed as our Lord, all over the age of favor were filled with sin. Isaac commanded us to purge the land of them, and so we did. Our mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters…all those above the age of nineteen."

Achilles stopped and looked down at the boy. "I am afraid I did not realize the implications of your story last night, or the enormity of what had been asked of you." He frowned, recalling Malachai's story from the night before again. "The Gods…or God…openly commanded you to kill your kin." His thoughts briefly turned to Patroclus and his own mother and father. He shivered slightly. "I do not believe I would have had the conviction to follow such a command. I regret you had to endure that."

Malachai nodded. "I take ownership of those actions, though I was deceived." He looked down at his feet momentarily, wanting to express some of his frustration at the situation but unsure how much he could do so with Achilles. Heaving a sign, he continued, "He also commanded we give offerings to Him. Sacrifices. Any outsiders that came to Gatlin suffered that fate. We sacrificed ourselves upon turning nineteen. Eighteen, in my case. When the age of favor was lowered, it became my turn." He looked up at that point, and Achilles was taken aback at how much pain he saw in the young man's face. "I feel so much anger at myself for being so easily deceived! Why did I not question this? Ruth spoke to me about her suspicions, but I did not listen. Upon my own demise and entry into this realm, I still sought to defend the God I had fled." He kicked a bit of dirt with the toe of his boot. "Matiya helped me to see. She spoke truth to me and my heart knew. You may consider her insufferable, but she saved my soul, and in turn my family's souls. I believe in her, and trust her judgment."

Achilles stared at Malachai for several seconds, pondering this declaration. Then he turned away, seeming troubled. "Fate has dealt you an odd hand, Malachai of Gatlin. Matiya has never been much known for wisdom, patience or delicacy, but if there was ever one to speak truth, she is it. I fear putting such trust in her may lead you through many trials. Overcoming diversity builds our character though, and she has sacrificed much herself." He smiled without humor, almost reluctant to admit to Malachai, "You do not follow an unworthy leader in her as you did in Isaac or those before him."

They walked along in silence for awhile each allowing the welcome energy of the growth around them to soothe the turmoil in their thoughts. Achilles stopped periodically to look over some of the plants, squatting down to clench a handful of soil in his fist, testing it's moisture level, assessing plants in different stages of maturity. "I'll need to take some of these in before seeds begin." He remarked, checking the flower-like growths on a few taller plants. Some of the plants had very bright colors on them, others were covered in an almost mossy fuzz. There were purple and red and sometimes even pure white fuzz on them. The further along they went, the more riotous the colors on the plants became.

"How many plants do you have?" To Malachai, this odd, haphazard field of plants looked to go on forever. There was no rhyme or reason. Instead of rows, like corn, these plants grew in a spiral.

"Hundreds by now. Perhaps thousands. They grow strangely well on their own, but to make the very best Leaf, they need to be taken in at just the right time for drying, and some need to be left alone in order for the seeds to grow to plant more. Keeping up with this timing is essential, and why I can't simply leave my fields to their own devices." At this, he reached into the worn leather pouch he kept with him on his side and brought out his pipe. "Join me?" he said, and Malachai shook his head.

Achilles lit up, and they continued their spiral path towards a large barn at the spirals center. The barn was made of logs and mud, with vents along the top of the walls to allow air circulation. Upon going inside, the smell of vegetation was enormous and rich. Set in neat sections were plants hanging upside down throughout barn. A section made up of the bright purple plants with some brilliant red specimens interspersed among them was set apart from the rest at the front part of the barn.

It was this section of purple splendor Achilles pointed to as he explained, "Those plants are some of the very best Leaf I have ever grown. It is so beloved, that I could use it in trade for almost anything." He paused and gazed at the plants in loving reverence before continuing, "The normal variety makes fantastic smoke, but these..." he shook a finger at them, "...these are of the Gods. I would say they are fit for kings, however most kings are not fit for them." He chuckled softly. "They were a labor of trial and error to create. I'd say they saved me from falling completely to despair. Distracted me from the most dismal thoughts and sickness of heart." He glanced up, a bit embarrassed by his candid introspection, and found Malachai's attention had been diverted to something close by.

"What is this?" Malachai was standing by a table full of weaponry. The table was old and dusty, the swords and spears on it dull and tarnished from age. "May I touch these, or are they like Matiya's sword?"

Achilles simply gestured towards them, and Malachai picked one up. It was a short sword like the one Achilles was using earlier in his sparring match with Matiya. It was heavy and the handle too wide for his hand. As he moved around the side of the table to examine another sword he saw an intricately decorated shield leaning against the wall. Underneath the table a large wooden slat box contained pieces of armor, also dusty and forgotten. Malachai reached into the box and pulled out a helm. It had a tall blackened plume running along it's center like a mohawk. He rubbed at the dingy metal with his thumb, and it immediately produced an unearthly golden shine. He heard a low ringing sound, and at the same time felt an odd vibration in his thumb.

He looked up at Achilles in wonder without saying a word. This was such beautiful armor! Why was it thrown in a box under a table?

The blond man crossed his arms over his chest and said quietly, "You behold the last thing I wore as I walked the earth among mortals. A gift from the Gods, much like Matiya's White Sword. An imprint of it stayed in the mortal realm, but its essence came to Immortality with me."

"Why do you keep it out here?"

"It is old. It is of an old time, a dead time." He turned sadly towards the door, not wanting to discuss the armor or any of the other memories it brought up further. "Let us go back to the homestead, young Malachai. Our loudmouthed friend will return soon."

Carefully setting the helm back down, he followed the taller man outside and back up to the house. He looked back behind once, and he thought he could see the shine from that one spot on the helm where his thumb rubbed away the grime. It seemed to be calling to its owner in silent desperation.

When they arrived back at the house, Achilles sat down in one of old chairs out front and lit up a fresh pipe. This day was a total wash-out for him. Between the overly late night last night, a house full of visitors and this younger one to watch out for, his schedule was completely off kilter. He felt annoyed with Matiya at this point. Whenever she showed up, she threw everything into the fire. She seemed to delight in creating chaos out of his existence. Perhaps the Gods had thrown her into his path as yet another punishment. Their young friend certainly had faith in her ideals though. That was both admirable and worrisome.

Malachai sat next to him for a short time before claiming he was thirsty and headed into the house for some water. Achilles didn't think he was a bad fellow at all. So far, he was one of the only people that had the interest to walk back into his growing field with him. Many loved to go into the barn, and some would steal from it if not for who he was, but no one seemed to care where any of it came from or what it took to cultivate it. The only other person that would understand was one who also depended on crops for survival. Achilles was truly dependent on the plants and what they produced, after all. They were both his currency and his dependency in this realm. Almost like what Matiya said about her sword: 'A blessing and a curse'. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but one reason he was reluctant to go with Matiya and Malachai to The Depths was because he'd have to leave his fields unattended for a long period of time. He had a great deal of time and energy invested in the plants, especially the purple variety. He also felt he owed them a debt…or more specifically he owed Chimus a debt. After all it was Chimus who showed him favor and blessed his lands to produce in such abundance.

Another thing that needled Achilles at this point was how the boy was drawn to the armor. At one time, that armor had gone into battle against thousands. Been at the forefront of the most formidable army on earth, struck fear into the hearts of the fearless. It had seen blood and gore and death. It had been created by the Gods specifically for him. But now? Now it was just a reminder of what had been, the mistakes he'd made, the losses he'd suffered. He had no desire to revisit any of this, which is why it now resided in a box as far away from his dwelling as he could get it, a metaphor of his past.

The shine though! They way it had shined when Malachai's thumb rubbed the dirt from it. The sound too! He remembered well the sound of spear and arrow whizzing by him, around him, not touching him, not able to touch him. The clang of sword against sword, the shine of sunlight glinting off his shield, dazzling anyone that dared look upon it. Had he forgotten Glory and what it was to him? He closed his eyes for long seconds and visualized a time long past in a land called Troy. The demands of a zealous king, the unquenchable rage after the death of Patroclus, the feeling everything was always given to him, just to be taken away. Was this the price of the eternal Glory he one time found so important? Could he put blind faith behind a cause the way Matiya and Hodge did? Would he ever be the chosen Champion of a king again? If he could change anything from his past, would he? His eyes popped open. Yes, there were a few things he would change. After Troy, he was no longer sure if he trusted his decision-making skills. That thought brought Matiya and Hodge's 'prophecy' back to the forefront of his mind. What he'd seen of this Prophecy stressed making choices. So far, choices were not his strong suit.

Meanwhile, Matiya took Genette along to Schilliner. She wasn't fond of steering Achilles weird little cart along. Chariot. This thing might have slightly resembled a chariot, but it ended up more like a cart when all was said and done. She thought he probably liked calling it a chariot because it made him feel more in touch with his past. He should feel really in touch with it as much as he dwelled on it. Sometimes she wanted give him a swift kick in the ass. He often tried her patience, but last night she was well-prepared to duke it out. Maybe a few hits to that thick skull would bring him out of that eons-long funk he lived in.

"You shouldn't have to take me the entire way, Lady Matiya. My father is probably on his way. We will most likely meet him on the road." Genette said. She was already missing Malachai. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about him, because he was married, but she felt it anyway. If nothing else, she'd be able to make his time here a little less hard until his wife came along. "Milady, if you would, please extend an invitation to Malachai to come visit us this evening? I'd love to show him around Schilliner a bit. I imagine it must be very strange and unfamiliar to him right now."

Matiya raised her eyebrows and glanced back over her shoulder at the fair-haired girl. "You like 'ole Slim, eh Genny?" Noting the slight blush on her cheeks, she faced forward again and said, "Well, that's all right. He's needing someone closer to his own age in this world. Hard to identify with a crazy bitch like me, or an emo asshole like Lee." This made her wonder how the two of them were getting along. She'd hope they'd actually hit it off, or at least have some decent conversation for awhile. What she really wanted to happen was Achilles to start remembering who and what he was. She didn't think he'd figure her plan out. All he did was smoke Leaf and sit around stoned all day...no, she felt certain he'd have no idea what was going on!

She saw a horse and buggy headed up the road towards them. "Genny, I think this is your dad! I'll trade you over to him, but I gotta go into town anyway. Some things I need to check out."

She stopped, and Genette got up with her father in the buggy. "Please do not forget about my favor?" she said hesitantly.

"I wouldn't forget for nothin'!" Matiya said, then addressed Genette's father, "Varick, have you seen Toddhelm in town?"

Varick was a thin, tall man in vast contrast to his short, stout wife and daughter. He had a long, not quite gaunt face, and shoulder-length gray hair. Today he wore round dark sunglasses and a stovepipe black hat. Matiya thought he looked like a combination of John Lennon and Abraham Lincoln and had to smirk.

"I saw him indeed! He is at his shop. The doors were open. There's an odd contraption inside. Hopefully not something he will try to take into the air again." Varick paused and looked dramatically heavenward with a hand on his chest, "The steeple on the Shrine of Kartha will never be the same." He said in a grave tone, then glanced over the rim of his glasses at her in mock sincerity.

"You're bad, Varick. Hey! Shepherd's Pie on for tonight?" The man nodded. "I'm bringing all my appetite!" She said excitedly.

"I shall save you the largest plate." Varick vowed, and with that spurred on his horse and turned around back towards town.

Matiya made her way into town behind them and stopped in front of a store that had big bay doors for its front. 'Toddhelm and Sons' was painted in faded letters across the top of the doorway. An altar was built onto the top of the building, as the doors took up the entire front of it. Toddhelm was a proud supporter of the God Wilem, who watched over mechanically-inclined people and mechanical devices. His offerings were tools and nuts and bolts and all manner of fastener, steadier, and fixer.

Upon entering the shop She immediately saw what Varick had referred to. The front end of a huge, strange-looking vehicle sat just inside the store's dim interior. It had big, round headlights set far apart, and a grill that looked more like a wrought iron fence. She also didn't see wheels on it, but tracks, like a tank. It seemed to her like a cross between a car, a tank and a train engine. Gears and pulleys were exposed on it's sides. On the side closest to her, most of the gears were off, and the belts that operated the pulleys missing. Toddhelm was apparently operating on this behemoth.

Just as she saw this, the man himself came into view. If there was ever a picture to go with the word 'Tinker' it would have been one of Toddhelm. He was wearing a leather aviator cap with goggles. One side of the goggles had been modified with several different lenses that he could slide down when needed. There was also a small light attached to an arm set into the cap. He could move it to wherever he needed a little extra light. He had a pure white, full head of hair, and was almost dwarf-like in stature. What he lacked in size though, he made up for with massive personality. Matiya truly had no inkling if his first or last name was Toddhelm. That was just what everyone called him, including his wife and the sons mentioned on the sign.

"Blast it! Just...BLAST!" The little man took no notice of her yet, and puttered around near the torn apart gears of the big machine in front of her then standing with his hands on his hips in annoyance staring at the exposed machinery.

"No more blasting, Toddhelm. You promised the town, remember?"

He looked up startled, and then smiled broadly. He whipped the lensed goggles up to the top of the cap, and light gray eyes surveyed her merrily. "I was havin' a helluva time! Hell I tell ya!" He walked towards her and extended his hand in greeting. "YOU enjoyed the blasting, though, eh Mistress?" he shook her hand heartily, with a strong grip for one so small.

"Aye! I always enjoy a fair bit of fuckery, Toddhelm! We can't help it if all those sticks-in-the-mud in the Schilliner Proper don't know what fun is."

"Stodgy bastards, all of 'em!" He proclaimed with an airy wave of his hand.

"I see you got the juke working at the Bloodstone too. It was getting way too boring in there without tunes. By the way, when you gonna get some Pantera in that juke? We need a little hard stuff in our lives, man!"

"Bah! I can't take credit for that one. It was Mays fixed that. That thing don't like me. You know machines got feelings like that!" He pointed at her and winked, then snapped his fingers, "Mark my words, they do. They do!"

"I believe ya, man. Hey...what's this big-ass thing?" she patted a palm on the side of the tank-thing. It even felt like a tank!

"This!" Toddhelm's eyes lit up like Christmas trees. "This is the Extrabulous Finanza!" Matiya's lost glance was enough to send him into rich laughter. "I'm working on a bonafide road-clearing machine. If I can fortify it enough, maybe it'll be able to push through those bands of robbers and fiends along the southern roads that ambushed Mr. Kassan. I hated to hear about that."

"Think you're gonna need a whole fleet of Extraneous whats-its to get through that shit down there." She remarked. "Speaking of roads, and going places though, I came here because I need a little...favor."

Toddhelm's white eyebrows raised as he favored her with a curious stare.

"I'm going to be setting out on a journey, off to the east. I'll be taking that crazy asshole Achilles with me, and our new friend, Malachai from Gatlin. Problem is, Malachai doesn't have any sharp edges to cut his way through, if ya get my drift."

The little man in front of her closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. He'd dealt with the Lady before many times. Whether she needed sword, leather or dagger, he always had what she needed or knew where she could get it.

"Well, well. Let's see here. How old is our friend?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah! A man, though still a young one." He talked as he walked towards the back of the shop. "Mays! Where are ya boy? Bring out the sword rack. The SPECIAL one with all my put-asides!"

Mays, one of Toddhelm's extremely tall and well-muscled sons, wheeled out a large rack that contained many ornate and beautiful swords of different lengths and styles.

Matiya picked one up. "Too long." She went for another, "Too heavy." Her experienced eye examined each of the swords until she finally picked a more plain, short sword, not unlike the type Achilles favored. She held it up and inspected the straightness of the blade, and the way the light hit it's sides. "I'll take this one. It should do the trick."

While at the shop, Matiya also picked up some leather chest armor and pauldrons for Malachai. She thought these would probably fit him well, and not be so heavy or hot as to tire him out when they were walking long distances, as they were about to be. For herself, she nabbed a new pair of brown leather chaps and a matching leather satchel. Those always seemed to come in very handy.

"Thank you so much for your help, Toddhelm, my man! Might need a couple other things. I don't see us setting out for another, oh...day or two maybe. Sometimes it takes awhile to jump-start the 'ole Leester, ya know? And speaking of the Leester..." Matiya reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a large leather draw-string bag. "This is from Achilles to you for your help today. This is the extra special reserve Leaf. I just call it Purple Daze because that's where it'll put you if you get a big pipeful, dig?"

"You are MOST welcome, Mistress M! We'll be the envy of everyone at the Bloodstone tonight, and this is more than enough for your patronage today!"

Smiling like a satisfied, canary-gobbling cat, Matiya walked back out of the shop and into the pale sunlight of the day, piled everything into Achilles short cart, and set back off for his house. She had yet more plans in mind, especially for this evening. That is, if she could keep her patience long enough to see them through! She knew the time for getting a commitment out of Achilles was growing very short, and would soon become critical. She'd never been a patient person, even during her time in the mortal plane. She truly hoped she could hang on to it for just a small bit longer! She also had more news to drop on Malachai, and wasn't sure how he'd take it. After all this talk, she neglected to mention his future Fire King status to him. King of where, she had no clue, but a King nonetheless. Time to up the ante as far as his interest in this journey went.


	6. Chapter 6

When Matiya pulled back into Achilles' rutted driveway she saw he and Malachai sitting outside. Achilles was currently between smokes, because he didn't have one lit, and Malachai was sipping something from a tin cup. Malachai watched her pull in, and got up when he saw there were things in the back of the cart. Achilles blandly watched her, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he slouched in his chair, his posture a picture of apathy.

She stopped in front of the house and jumped down from the cart heading around to the back of it. As Malachai came up to her she tossed the pauldrons at him; one and then the other. He caught them, but just barely before being bopped in the head. He looked at the odd leather things, turning them this way and that, and finally asked her, "What are these?"

"Armor. For our journey. You don't think you can just go like that do ya?" She said, gesturing at the simple farm-boy clothes he wore.

"I do not know what to expect here. I would take on anything that came our way." He stated, which elicited a chuckle from the red-haired woman.

"You say that now, but some of that stuff out there..." she gestured in a vaguely northeast direction "...is big enough to eat a young fella like you."

He shrugged, "I think they'd do well to spit me out."

At this, Matiya gave a huge laugh, "That's the spirit! We gonna give 'em hell!" she turned to frown at the blond man lounging indifferently in the chair several yards behind them, "Didn't get you shit, because you got an attitude." No reply. Not unexpected. "Besides, you got your own. Don't ya Lee?" She added in a sly tone. Again no reply. Not even a twitch, but she knew that internally he was twitching. He hated it when she brought up old shit. She wondered if Malachai had seen the fabled Armor of Achilles yet. If he had, she knew it was only a matter of time before it came up.

Matiya leaned against the cart and lit a smoke, "I saw Toddhelm. He's got a new machine in his garage. It looks like a weird little train engine. It's Toddhelm, I have no doubt it'll run, but as far as him doing what he wants it to do?" she shook her head, I don't know."

She hoped Achilles would ask 'What does he want to use it for.' Which might open up some dialog about the situation in the South, and how that could affect them. OH, but no. Not even so much as a nod. Achilles was being a real asshole.

"What does he want it to do?" Malachai asked. Well, at least one of them was paying attention.

"He wants it to be a bulldozer type deal. Sounds he's looking to use it on all the warlords down in the south. Plow them right out of the road. He might be on to something there too. Might be something to mention to Hodge, he was planning to head back down south soon."

"I understand about the settlement that's in the south, but why is there so much turmoil over it? Are the warlords blocking passage for a reason?" Malachai was now contemplating the short sword that he found in the back of the cart.

Matiya said, "The warlords are working for Eridus." Achilles snorted at this, as if he thought she was being paranoid.

"Eridus knows about the prophecy. He's not a happy camper that it came to light at all..." she gave Achilles a pointed glance, "...even if most people don't really believe it."

"Conspiracy theories are as old as I am." Achilles remarked airily, finally joining the conversation.

"You're in denial, my man." Matiya groused.

"Who is this for?" Malachai asked, before Achilles could say anything further.

"That's yours. Ever used a sword before?"

"No, I have not."

"Well, you can't go into battles with pitchforks and shit. You better learn how to operate that thing."

"Pitchforks do quite well, actually." Malachai said with a mischievous smirk. He took a swing with the sword. "This does feel good in my hand, I must admit."

"That sword is just like the ones from Lee's time on Earth. You saw him using one this morning! He's damn good at it." She smiled facetiously at Achilles.

"I would like to learn how to fight with one like this!" He looked over at Achilles hopefully. "Will you show me how to fight with it as you do, Brother Achilles?"

Achilles groaned, got up from his chair and slouched towards the house shaking his head.

"It may not shine like the armor I saw in the barn, but I would be more than proud to carry it in my family's name. Show me how. As one farmer to another?"

At the mention of the barn, he stopped in his tracks and winced. He knew it was only a matter of time until...

"Oh! You got to see the barn, and the treasure trove of goodies in that box? I saw that once!" Matiya said.

"...and you have not shut up about it since." Achilles grumbled.

Malachai was now examining the chest armor Matiya bought for him, "I saw the fields, and the barn. I think it amazing Achilles cares for all these plants single-handedly."

"Especially since he's flyin' high again most of the time." Matiya quipped. "Chimus helps him out with the plants. Chimus tends to like Lee, why I don't know though." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Achilles. "Chimus has taken care of him and his crazy-house of a garden since he learned what those plants were."

"I have no quarrels with Chimus, most certainly." Achilles smiled wistfully.

"I remember a mention of Chimus at dinner last night. This is a God?" Malachai was now leaning against the cart next to Matiya.

"Yes! Chimus is the God of planting and harvesting and growing. If you didn't see an altar here just look around you. Lee considers this entire place to be an altar. He doesn't just express his devotion, he lives it."

Achilles seemed more interested in conversation at this point, something not lost on either of his companions. "Chimus came to me eons ago, when I first came to this place, during the wandering of my Lost Days. They spoke a name to me...Illiah...and told me I must always remember it. Then, they gave me the first seeds, and Chimusah herself showed me how to plant them."

"Sounds like you were already trippin' on it." Matiya snickered.

Ignoring Matiya's teasing, he continued, "I am still looking for this Illiah. I have yet to find him. It sounds like a nobleman's name. I thought perhaps you might be him at first..." Achilles gestured at Malachai. "...but your name is not Illiah." Achilles sounded slightly disappointed. "I know he must still be out there."

"Well, someday maybe your 'vision' will be realized." Matiya said, and after a beat of silence added, "I still think you smoked too much leaf that day."

"Think what you will! It was no hallucination!" Achilles snapped.

Matiya shook her head at him, and turned to their young companion, "Slim, I have an invitation for you. Genette has invited you for a private dinner and a tour of the township here. They got Shepherd's Pie on for tonight, and there's some straight-up characters and killer gossip in this town, and Genny can tell ALL. Gonna go?"

"I'd like that." He said with a slow smile. Genette was a very comforting presence to him. Almost like a good friend from back home in Gatlin.

"Then we'll go into town around supper time. No, wait, there's three of us. Lee, you're driving!"

At this point Achilles finished heading into the house and let the door slam behind him in aggravation.

"Why do you antagonize him so?" Malachai asked.

Matiya looked at the door Achilles had huffed through a moment ago and smiled, "Because he's worth so much more than he gives himself credit for, and he's sitting on his big ass, trying to smoke the past away and live in it at the same time." She faced her young companion then and continued in a serious tone, "And because we need him. He's a part of this, whether he likes it or not, but he's stubborn. He needs someone to light a fire under his ass, and I don't mind bein' the one to do it." She hesitated a moment before adding, "Also, remember last night at the Bloodstone we talked about you and your family being a part of the Prophecy too?" She paused as the young man nodded. "And remember you whole-heartedly accepted inclusion into this shit, right?"

Malachai's eyes narrowed. "Why is it I now feel antagonized?"

Matiya beamed forth one of her special charming-shark smiles. "Naw, Slim! Nothing like that! We got so distracted talking about what's happening in the south that I never got around to telling you the rest of it."

"Which is…?" Malachai said haltingly.

Matiya walked towards the chairs in the front yard. "C'mon an' sit a spell with me, Mal. We gots to have a talk."

Malachai sighed and sat down next to Matiya, eyeing her warily. He had told Achilles just a short while ago how much he trusted her judgment, but it was her timing that was suspect, it seemed. "I am intrigued."

Matiya packed a pipe with some of Achilles' best leaf she'd pilfered from what he thought was his 'hidden' cache. She felt like it was time for fortification. Mal might be a little angry with her for not saying something sooner. "You know my friend we talked about, the southern King? Well...there's another named King in the the Prophecy too. It refers to him as The Fire King. Can you take a guess who that might be?" She looked pointedly down at her young charge, and ruffled a hand through his bright red hair.

"Me? I am…to be a King? Here?" Malachai looked utterly flabbergasted. "That is my part in this?" He took a deep breath and said evenly, "Would this not be something I needed to know right away, sister Matiya?"

"I didn't want to overload you with too much right away." She said, taking a long pull on her pipe. This was a half-truth on her part. She was afraid of scaring him off with too much talk of Gods and conflicts after what he went through in Gatlin. She wanted his commitment and needed him to know what all was at stake.

"How…how can you be sure this King is me? Red hair does not necessarily equal fire…"

Matiya interrupted him with a loud laugh and said, "Aw yes it does, Slim! Lookit me!" She wiggled a trinket-laden strand of her hair at him. "Us redheaded folks burn like a fuckin' flame. Besides, the description was dead on. The Mother told me to be at that precise spot at that precise time. When I saw that corn, I knew a crazy little backwoods redheaded dude was coming out, and sure enough…" she gestured in a magician's wave, "…there you were."

"Description? Of me?" He shook his head, "I am…I don't know. Please tell me what it says. I must know."

"The Prophecy is this mad-mouse maze of poems and riddles and rambling. That's why the damn thing is so confusing. It's hard to relate one piece of the thing to the next. Hard to get any context, ya know? Hodge and I spent hours on the pieces we found and put together. I mean, the whole thing was scattered around all over the place. Anyway, the part that specifically describes the Fire King goes like this:

The Fire King, with hair as his name

Leaps through the veil, heart aflame.

Queen and Prince, still conjoined, remain.

But the King shall return, fist afire

To reclaim his heart's fondest desire.

Queen and Prince defy the funeral pyre."

She finished this recitation and looked at him. "Does that sound familiar?"

Malachai's hand had subconsciously gone to his chest at the mention of 'heart aflame'. His body had died jumping through the corn to the light on the other side. That was how he'd made it through. This triggered a memory of his parents taking him to see the doctor, and the doctor telling them he had a 'heart murmur', and that he may end up being weak and sickly as he grew older. That didn't come to pass but, in the end it was his heart that had been unable to withstand the strain of that last mad dash. The look on his face betrayed his shock openly. Matiya just nodded at him.

"'Defy the funeral pyre'. This is why you bade me have hope for Ruth and our child?" He said excitedly.

"Bingo!" Matiya proclaimed.

"But…to get through, you have to die." He looked up at her with frightened eyes, "How will we get Ruth through? Kill her? I cannot! Not again will I kill those I love through the command of any Gods!"

"Chill out, Slim. I know that." Matiya said gently. "That's what the sword is for. Remember I said if I could cleanse it, I could get us through to get Ruth and bring her back? That's what we're going down to The Depths to do. It got fucked up down there, and that's the only place it can get UN-fucked. That's why we need to go there. This is why we also need asshole in there." she jerked her thumb in the direction of Achilles' house, "I'm no slouch but I need Lee's brand of kickass on this venture. The Mother told me in a vision The Fire King had to be present on this journey as well, because he was to 'receive great gifts for his kingdom' or some jive like that."

Malachai slumped back in his chair. "I feel like I have been dragged by wild horses." He said, overwhelmed by this news to his core.

"I think you need some more of the Blood tonight, man. 'Til then, I got this." Matiya said, and offered him her pipe. This time, he actually reached for it with shaking hands and took an experimental puff, which he ended up coughing out.

"Never was a smoker." He coughed more, smiling in spite of himself.

"Sit tight. Lemme go see if Lee's got some booze stashed in there somewhere. I bet he's got mead in his little cooler."

Malachai was in luck, because Achilles had a partial bottle of Blood of Innocents. Malachai had a good, strong drink, and sat for a long time trying to recover from the conversation he'd just had. He was very grateful to be able to visit with Genny later. He really needed someone to ground him. At this moment, he felt as though he might fly off into the strange, hazy sky above!

As the daylight faded into night, as that's how night came in this realm, it was more of a fading than a setting, Matiya, Malachai and Achilles all crowded into the small cart and headed towards Schilliner. Achilles had taken a long nap to escape Matiya's onslaught, and was feeling a bit better. He needed a break from the badgering. As they pulled into Schilliner, the Lightsmiths were going along the streets, lighting the lamps and altars. Townsfolk were headed back to their homes from their day or in the direction of The Bloodstone.

The evening meal at The Bloodstone was a social assembly for the people in Schilliner. They gathered to listen to the plethora of music on the jukebox, get a home-cooked hot meal, and to share Leaf in the Hookahs. The townspeople came and went most of the evening and into the night from there. Matiya and her small group walked in, after hailing Proposa's altar. Malachai didn't even feel quite as startled when the little statue winked this time. It was a bit unsettling when it took a coin from Achilles hand, but if you blinked you wouldn't even see it. The statue still appeared to be made of stone, despite its quality of fluid motion. Malachai wanted to touch it to see what it felt like, but he dared not just yet. Maybe soon. Maybe Genette could shed some light on this when they toured the town. He had many questions for her.

Once in the pub, Genette came out to meet them and ushered Malachai through the narrow green door which led through the kitchen. Varick was carefully stirring a large pot, and the smell of stewing and baking was overwhelming. Malachai was instantly hungry.

"Malachai, this is my father, Varick." Genette said.

Varick bowed with a flourish, and Genette shook her head at him. Her father was such a silly man sometimes. "Dinner will be served shortly, your Lordship." Varick said.

Genette led him to their living quarters, and then into a small dining room with a round table. A four-candle, brass candelabra was in the middle of an impeccably set table. Large bay windows looked out on the street behind the pub. The room had a very cozy feel with it's warm wood paneling and natural light. Soon Varick came in with a tray, and set out their meal of Shepherd's Pie, a batch that had been made and set aside especially for the occasion. It tasted fantastic to Malachai, who at this point couldn't remember his last truly decent meal before coming to this place. Gatlin always seemed to be barely getting along by the seat of it's pants.

They drank a minty-tasting tea, which was cold and fresh and went perfectly with their meal. They made small talk as they ate, and when they were finished, each had a bowl of chocolate pudding. Genette didn't call it chocolate, but that's exactly what it tasted like to Malachai. A person didn't just forget the taste of chocolate pudding after all!

After a wonderfully satisfying meal and dessert, they went out the back door and into the streets so Genette could give him a proper tour of the town.

While Malachai and Genette enjoyed their private dinner in the back, Matiya, Achilles and Hodge sat outside in the Bloodstone's main room, having their own dinner and trying to get up the gumption to further discuss the Prophecy and what next steps they wanted to take. Achilles was oddly quiet since he awoke from his nap. He claimed to be contemplating the timing of moving a patch of younger plants to his main grow, but in reality he was thinking about a vision he had as he slept earlier. Chimus had once again appeared to him and spoke the name of Illiah.

Achilles was aware of walking in his fields, among the plants. A breeze rustled the many long, pointed leaves lightly and he smelled the fresh, pungent aroma of growing vegetation, rain and fertile soil. This was a smell that heralded the coming of Chimus. Achilles heard the voices of the God speak, and the voices came not from the ground, but from the plants around him. The voices asked, "Are you in remembrance of the name?"

"I am. It is Illiah. I am to find him."

"He will find you, and we will send you a sign of his presence. You have been diligent for many turns. Your reward shall be great. No more shall be taken from you."

Achilles fell to his knees and wept, a feeling of immense relief upon him. He rested one hand on the ground in front of him, and his fingers splayed in the dirt. He clenched his fist and allowed its coolness to comfort him.

"I give thanks...thanks..." he whispered, unable to further forms words, overcome with a feeling of completion and reprieve from the constant guilt and anguish that plagued his every waking moment.

At this point, Chimus became his female counterpart, Chimusah, and her gentle voice proclaimed a rhyme:

"Achilles the Great! Choices remain.

Golden shine and bitter pain

Gives way to days of sun and rain

In the land where green grows gold,

For in his crown, the stone shall hold."

"I...am not...one who chooses wisely. I have made so many mistakes. I cannot choose! I am not worthy of this quest, of this confidence."

Chimus answered his statement strongly, "You may doubt your judgment, but do not doubt ours. Yet, the choice of action belongs to you alone. You act using free will."

Achilles looked up to the sky and asked, "I have fear. What of my lands? My crops, your gift to me?"

Chimus did not answer this question, but only stated, "No more shall be taken from you. But no more shall be given to you. The choice is yours." And with this last proclamation, Chimus faded from the field and Achilles awoke from his odd slumber.

"HEY! You with us?" fingers snapped in front of his face, and he looked in annoyance at their owner. Matiya.

"I am no where else." Achilles stated and sipped at his drink. He did not want to share this with Matiya or anyone else. The one time he did share a vision with her she treated it with blatant flippancy, normal behavior for her, however Achilles was nonplussed by her reaction. The memory of this latest vision was much too strong though, and occupied his thoughts exclusively. He needed more time to mull it over when he wasn't being distracted by her yammering.

Before she could pester him more about what he was thinking, he changed the subject to something trivial. Either she was actually feeling some decency for a change or didn't realize she was being put off. He didn't know which, but as long as she wasn't on to him about anything personal he was happy. Eventually her topic returned to her intended journey to The Depths.

"I'm wanting to pull out of here day after tomorrow, Lee. Hodge is ready to head back down south a few days after that."

Achilles frowned, "I bid you both safe journeys." He focused on his half-finished meal in front of him, and ignored Matiya's narrowed eyes.

Disappointment in Achilles' response was plain in her voice as she turned her attention instead to Hodge. "You oughta go see Toddhelm before you go. Check out that thing in the garage. I bet he'll get it running. I think it's the answer we were looking for last night when we talked about getting down to the south as fast as possible."

"I did see him earlier. He was closing up his shop with his youngest son. I did not get a good look at the machine he had inside though."

As if on cue, Toddhelm and his family walked in. At a glance, parents and sons seemed to be mismatched. Toddhelm and his wife were very short, both their sons were very tall and quite strapping. They listened to every word their father said, and followed his instructions to the letter. The oldest, Mays, was almost as good a mechanic as his father, and the youngest, Arn, was following along in his brother's footsteps.

They watched Toddhelm take one of the few open tables, and he and his family sat around the Hookah, smoking some of the Leaf Matiya had used to pay for her armor and weapons earlier in the day. He remarked to a couple of the people sitting close to him that he was ready to relax for the evening, with the prized purple leaf from the garden of Achilles that the Lady Matiya had bestowed upon him.

Matiya smirked when Achilles started and almost spit out a mouthful of ale, then settled back down to continue glaring at her. She loved getting a rise of some type out of him.

Even Hodge was amused as he excused himself to exit the hostile vicinity, "I am going to hit Toddhelm up before he relaxes too much."

This left an annoyed Achilles and Matiya at the table together.

"So, you're really not going. Really." She drained her mug, motioned for another.

"I am attempting to make the right choice." He set his jaw stubbornly, becoming more vexed with her audacity by the minute.

"You're being a pussy." She ignored the angry glare she received and continued. "You're just letting one more person down that needs your help with this...inertia. That's fine though. Stay home and smoke. Don't need your bullshit out on the road. Tired of arguing it with you. Me and Mal will head out day after tomorrow with or without you. Deal with your own consequences."

"I am perfectly capable of doing so." Achilles said, angrily.

"Fine." Matiya returned.

"It is set then."

"OK."

She waited for him to come back with something, but he said nothing further. He got up and walked to the bar where he ordered another drink. Matiya threw a large nut at him as he walked away. Stubborn bastard!

As this was happening, Hodge was in discussion with Toddhelm about the possibility of using his machine to get goods down south. Making the journey on horseback was the fastest way he knew, but that left little room for carrying the necessary supplies. A horse and cart would be ideal cargo space-wise but not time-wise.

"Do you think you can have it running in a few days?" Hodge asked hesitantly.

"A few days? It runs now!" Toddhelm exclaimed proudly. "It just needs some fine tuning and fortification. No way to get past all those hooligans the way it is now." Toddhelm took a deep pull on the hookah. "Needs a better pusher in front, and fencing on the sides to keep arrows or swords from getting in. I understand you had a rather mysterious injury from the blade of one of their weapons, Mr. Kassan."

Hodge winced and then frowned. "Yes, this is true. I have never experienced anything like it. I hope to never experience it again. I was lucky to escape with my life."

"Well then, the Extrabulous is exactly what we need to keep those wretches at bay. With your experience, you can come down and take a look at her and we can figure out exactly what would be best to secure both life and cargo from harm." He took another good pull from the hookah, and passed a dinner roll to his wife next to him. "We'll get her fixed up good and strong, yes sir!"

"What about speed? Will it move as fast as a horse?" Hodge didn't entirely trust these odd machinations Toddhelm dealt with. Wondering at the workings of the jukebox was one thing, but betting your life on such things was another. He'd rather have a good horse any day to get him where he was going, but horses were all made of flesh too, and wouldn't fare well against the weapons the raiders in the south had. He still felt the injury he'd received from the arrow. Usually arrows were not a trifle to a Champion of the realm, but this one...it was enchanted with something. Something that caused a deep, infected wound and extreme pain. Si Luum needed all her knowledge of healing as well as magic and prayer to pull him through. Matiya had not seen the worst of his sickness to even realize the danger. If that could happen with one arrow, he certainly couldn't withstand a barrage of them. He didn't know what type of other weapons they might have. The southward desert was becoming a strange and threatening place, and was probably now more so than before.

"It'll move as fast as three horses! Faster than any warlord's raider can run, since the horses will not serve with them. Faster than their blasted mountain-beasts can pull siege towers and catapults too, but not faster than what slings forth from 'em." He leaned closer to Hodge and stared him in the eye. "It's not all strength or speed, Mr. Kassan. That's my point. It's skill too. That's where a good hand at the steer comes in. If you want to make the best of what the Extrabulous can offer, you need to know how to...drive."


	7. Chapter 7

Malachai walked slowly next to Genette in the twilight of the streets. Schilliner looked oddly warm and inviting this evening. Yesterday it had seemed alien and frightening with all the weird altars and statues and different types of people everywhere. It was then he realized he didn't remember seeing Schilliner in the dark. He'd been too inebriated.

"The street the pub faces is the main street of the town." Genette began, "But this street, the one our quarters faces is a secondary street. It's a lot nicer than the main road. There are several sections to the town, and you can tell right where you are by how the buildings look."

They were coming upon an area with middle-eastern looking buildings. They were of strange contrast to the German architecture of the section where Genny lived. Malachai heard odd music coming from somewhere above them. It sounded twangy, like some type of string instrument.

"Sitars." Genny said. "They always sound vaguely eerie to me! Lord Hajiru loves the sound of them though. He and Si Luum live somewhere around here."

"I thought Hodge lived at the pub?" Malachai asked.

"Oh! No. There's rooms for rent in the Bloodstone, but one of our rooms also doubles as a healing room. Si Luum is a wonderful healer! She knows how to make wounds stop hurting just by pressing on parts of your body. She has long, thin needles that she can stick in you that stop pain as well."

"Needles!" Malachai exclaimed. "Wouldn't those ADD pain more than take it away?"

Genette laughed. "You would think! And I'm actually in agreement there, but my father has her put the needles all along his forehead once every Turning! Since he's been doing that, his back no longer bothers him, and he can do all the things he used to do when he was less gray." She paused and sighed, then said "Sometimes wisdom exacts a toll on the body. My father is a wise man."

They walked along quietly for a few minutes, and Malachai took in the myriad of architecture. Some of the structures were three stories tall. In this section, most of the buildings had balconies which were covered in an intricate metal latticework and spires or domes at their tops instead of flat roofs. Shutters on the outside of the windows were of this same latticework. Some of the windows were fancier, and had colored glass or some type of shiny gem or rock set into the lattice at intervals.

Genette pointed out a large structure with a steeple like the church Malachai remembered from Gatlin. "This is the Shrine of Kartha. This is where the Schilliner Proper has their meetings."

"Schilliner Proper?"

"They're a council of the 20 individuals that have been here in Schilliner the longest. They provide us with guidance and leadership...or attempt to! Some say the Proper serves no real purpose beyond ceremony, and should be dissolved. Others say it's an important tradition." She shrugged and looked up at him...my he was distractingly handsome! She smiled and added, "The Proper has been here ever since I have. They bother my father often enough about his sign being too worn, or the offerings from his altar not being burned promptly at the dawning of the new day."

"You have to burn what's on all these altars?"

"Yes. Offerings are burned at the rise of Sol. It is said the burning takes our prayers to Sol, who in turn doles out all our concerns to the other Gods and represents us to them. Sometimes, as with our God, Proposa, offerings are received that cannot be burned. In that case, we offer coins and other such currency to the Proper. The Proper is also responsible for the maintenance of altars, and for helping those that cannot afford to or cannot get out and care for their altars to keep them up, and keep the statues healthy."

"The statues, Gennette, are they alive? You say they need to be kept healthy, and I've seen the statue of Proposa move more than once. From where I come from, statues do not move and are not alive."

Genette turned to him with surprised wide eyes, "But, how would anyone know if their Gods were pleased if their statues did not display it?"

Malachai gave a wry smile, "It seems we convince ourselves the Gods are pleased, whether it be true or not. What happens if the statues become…unhealthy?"

"Well, that would mean the favor of that God has been lost or is dying. Being without the support of a God here is unwise. Unhealthy statues are said to crumble and return to dead stone. There's no more spirit within. I've never seen that happen though. I've only ever seen healthy statues and full altars."

This made Malachai take a closer look at all the shapes and sizes of the altars. Some where quite large, and required their own wall. Some were actually a room in a house with the walls knocked out. In one, a very large bronze-like statue stood. It was a man wrapped in a robe. His face was fearsome and frightening, yet a fountain bubbled in front of him, lending a strange calm to the place. Candles were lit all around the statue and the fountain. It made the inside of the room look dark and mysterious.

They passed that and made a left turn, went along a narrow short side street, and came out close to where Malachai remembered coming in yesterday. This was the only bit of the town he could remember at all.

So far, there was nothing threatening about the little town. It still looked as much a hodge-podge of eras and architecture as it had yesterday. Malachai thought he might not mind staying here. If he was supposedly this 'Fire King', maybe he could start his kingdom here in this town? He wanted Ruth with him though. It was foretold she'd be here! How much time did she have back in Gatlin? Months? Weeks? What about this Eridus Matiya spoke of. If he knew of her then what might he do? This thought made him feel restless and impatient. He wondered how Ruth was doing back in Gatlin, was she sad? Happy? Why didn't her tell her goodbye? Why couldn't they just leave right now and get things going? He felt like heading back to The Bloodstone right then and demanding something be done!

Genette sensed the change in his demeanor and asked, "Is something amiss?"

He stopped in the street, looking down at the dusty tips of his boots, hands shoved in his pockets. Should he talk about this to her? To anyone? He decided to confide in his new friend. "I am worried about my wife, Ruth. I do not understand how this will transpire. What if...something happens to her before I get to her? Will she come here? How will I find her? How does all this happen?"

Genette looked at him with true concern. "Alas, I cannot give you the answers you seek. All I know is that sometimes, new people come in to town. Some are disoriented and afraid, others are filled with joy. Less often, a group will come into town. Sometimes they bring things with them, in fact, that is how we've come by our collection of music in the jukebox at The Bloodstone."

"Genette, is this the only place people come in to from the mortal realm?"

She hesitated, as if trying to remember. "No..I do not think so. Since I have spent my life here though, I do not truly know. This is the only place I have seen."

"Who does know? Who could tell me?"

"You are currently keeping close company with the only people I know that could answer that. Lord Achilles has been here for so long, he has traveled these lands all over. Lady Matiya and Lord Hajiru as well."

Malachai looked frustrated. "They are not exactly forthcoming with information." He grumbled.

She touched his shoulder, "That is the nature of realm Champions here. Always concerned with some other venture, or in combating some threat, or helping a King defend a Kingdom...when there were Kingdoms." She sighed sadly, as if remembering better times. "Kings or Queens of old always had a chosen realm Champion to defend them and guide them, and that champion is sworn to them completely. It was hard for Kingdoms to hold together, and now I believe there are no more. Our lands suffered for lack of new, strong leaders when the elders move on. It would be wonderful to see the rise of Kings and Queens and Kingdoms again." She paused for a few seconds and continued, "There have been no new people come here for a very long time, until you arrived of course."

He looked up at her, startled. "Does this mean there's been no people from the mortal realm coming here at all?"

Genette nodded, and smiled slightly. She didn't understand his concern. She didn't comprehend the concept of mortal death, and the fact those in the realm before hers weren't aware of other planes and realms besides their own.

"If they're not coming here then..." his brow furrowed and he looked around, "...where are they going?"

Hodge stared blankly at Toddhelm. "Drive? What is drive?"

"It's you, operating the Extrabulous, making it move down the road. Steering it out of the way of things that are coming at it, or running it over raiders and robbers! Having the skill to get where you need to be, all the while moving very, very fast." Toddhelm took a long drink from his mug, allowing that to settle in.

Hodge looked positively mortified, "I would have to...move this thing? By myself?" Oh no, no, no. Just riding in the thing was unsettling enough, but operating it? A moving thing with no horse? There's no way, no way. He moaned softly and rested his forehead on his palms.

"Did you think it ran itself?" Toddhelm asked, amused and taking another blissful pull on the hookah. He was feeling quite fine indeed. The fiery-haired Lady was certainly right about the quality of THIS leaf! His mind felt sharp as the finest dagger, though his senses were relaxed. Stupendous leaf!

Hodge, on the other hand, was as jittery as the proverbial long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. "I did not know how it moved. Could someone that understands it's operation accompany me? I would defend, and they could...drive."

"The only ones that know how to drive it are one of my boys, or myself. Arn is too young, and Mays, well, I think his reaction time might be a little too slow still. He's never raced the way I have. Yet anyway!" He shoved a forkful of food in his mouth and then gestured excitedly in afterthought as he hurried to chew, "Oh! Yes...Lady Matiya also might know how to drive, but I know she is to accompany her young friend and the Lord Achilles on a journey soon." He now turned his attention to his plate, giving the woeful Hodge a furtive side glance after a few seconds.

Hodge hung his head. Then he looked up at Toddhelm with dark, nervous eyes, "Toddhelm, would you be available to accompany me? This is important work, and I will need assistance with this machine."

Toddhelm grinned widely, resisting the urge to clap his hands in excitement, "Well, I thought you'd never ask!"

Genette was perplexed by Malachai's question. "I wish I could give you an answer, Malachai, but I do not know. I fear my knowledge of anything outside of Schilliner is terribly inadequate."

"It's OK, Genny." He patted her on the shoulder and favored her with a smile. "You've answered many questions for me this evening. I'm very grateful for that."

They headed further up the main street, walking together in silence. Genette tried to get a handle on what Malachai was telling her, trying to understand what it would mean if mortal realm souls never came to Schilliner again. If there were never new people that knew how to make things, or build, or farm? What would happen to her world as she knew it? What, indeed, would become of her?

She instinctively sensed the delicate balance existing between the two realms, a balance and dependence put in place by the Gods they all knew. Why would anyone want to throw that balance off? What might they gain from such a terrible thing?

Suddenly, Malachai stopped and pointed at a building they were about to pass. "Toddhelm and sons." he read aloud. "Matiya mentioned a Toddhelm. Does he sell swords?"

"Toddhelm sells many things. He's a collector, and a tinker and a craftsman. He made the jukebox for us at The Bloodstone. Toddhelm and his wife are good friends to my mother and father and his sons are good friends of mine. Sometimes the things he creates don't end up well, like the time he attempted to take a flying machine over the steeple of the Shrine of Kartha." she giggled. "No one was hurt, except for Toddhelm's pride, but after that The Proper told him 'no more flying machines'. At least inside of town. Toddhelm and Elder Alamus are sworn enemies." She said with an air of amusement. "Alamus doesn't trust anyone that follows the God Willem. He believes all those contraptions will lead to destruction. Elder Alamus is…"

"A big stick in the mud?" Malachai finished, grinning.

"Well, Toddhelm would tell you he has a stick up his nether region!" Which brought forth a volley of laughter from them both.

The rest of their tour around Schilliner was uneventful and pleasant. The twilight completely disappeared and the moon took center stage. This realm's moon was a giant thing, that always loomed in the horizon, barely visible in daylight. It had a gaping crater or cavern in it's facing side, and inside this cavern great bolts of lightning raced. The rest of the moon appeared pitted, dry, and uninhabitable much like the moon Malachai knew from Earth.

"The moon is very strange here." Malachai commented, taking in his first real sight of it in it's full, night-time glory.

"That is the domain of Grol, and it what we call it. They say the hole in it is his eye, and he watches all that we do."

"Grol is a God?"

"Yes. He is the brother of Sol and has dominion over storms and the night. He is a frightening entity. Too strong for most to align directly with. His demands for offerings would be too much for a normal person. Some of the Gods are unreachable and unfathomable. We mostly keep to those that govern our daily lives, and the things that are within our ability to undertake. Sol and Grol are of a higher station."

Malachai leaned forward and kissed Genette on the cheek. "You really are a help to me, Genette. I do not know where I would get answers if I had not met you. My other companions undoubtedly mean well, but tell me very little detail. This is a comfort to me, thank you."

Genette looked up at him, with open adoration. She knew his kiss was not of passion, but of relief and friendship. Still, when his lips touched her cheek, she felt a shiver run through her, and then she blushed so deeply, she felt as if her cheeks were on fire! Thankfully it was too dark for him to notice!

"You are welcome, Malachai. It has been a pleasure to me."

They headed back around to The Bloodstone slowly, taking in the delicate peace of the evening and enjoying the sights the heavens had to offer.

As Malachai and Genette headed back towards the pub, Matiya and Hodge were back to discussion about the Prophecy and it's myriad of vague references to people places and things. Matiya had brought her new leather satchel along, and hauled out the pieces of parchment the prophecy had been inscribed on. Hodge also held several pieces of this parchment. Between the two of them, they thought it to be complete. Achilles listened more intently than he had in the past. He didn't disagree with the fact that something needed to be done about the Warlords and their appropriation of the southward desert. He had unfortunate knowledge that souls were being denied judgment and closure in The Depths. He felt the pull to become involved and contribute aid in some form, but then remembered where he'd ended up before. Indeed, he'd ended up here! He shouldn't even be listening to the conversation at hand.

Matiya and Hodge continued to flip through the pages, point out passages and put aside portions they believed fulfilled and portions they felt they at least had a good grasp of. Those two piles were woefully small as compared to what was left. The information in the documents was supposedly delivered from The Nameless to The Mother to several different peoples and times over the ages, both in this realm and the realm of mortals. It had been separated, hidden, passed along and scoffed at in both realms. Most of the time, it presented itself as impossible. Matiya may have been the biggest supporter of this Prophecy, but sometimes, in the back of her mind, even she wondered if she wasn't chasing a fallacy.

Hodge was currently pointing at a passage on the parchment in front of him, "If Malachai is your Fire King, evidenced by the color of his hair, where would we presume his kingdom to be? Tactically, what would be the best region in relation to the southern kingdom? They are supposed to work together, and this tandem effort is what leads to uniting the people of this realm again." Hodge began in his characteristic soft voice and middle-eastern accent. "There is a lot of territory in this realm, and currently the southward desert and Rhades in the extreme northeast are the biggest points of contention. Rhades is not a factor now, as he has nothing to do with what is happening in the south, but what if he begins advancing? Schilliner and the surrounding area are right between these two forces. If Malachai took up here, or anywhere between here and the Grayfields he'd be cut off from the south as well as flanked by each army…" Hodge shook his head while looking at Matiya. "It cannot be here. I am hoping you are correct in that it is Malachai."

"It's him. I was told to come prepare for the arrival of the Fire King, and he appeared exactly like it was foretold. It's most definitely him. What, you think I misunderstood something there?"

Achilles, who had been thus far ignored by the both of them spoke up and asked, "The two of you have gone over and over this subject so many times it should be as known as the backs of your hands, now you doubt one another?"

Hodge sighed and patiently said, "We must be SURE, Achilles. We cannot err. One wrong turn and we are down a blind path without even knowing we cannot see."

Matiya added, "This is like driving along a cliff in the dark, man." She lit a smoke off the butt of the last. "It's fucking precarious, and people's lives are at stake. Hell, a whole realm is at stake."

"Do you not consider that perhaps you make it tedious?" Achilles remarked with lifted brow.

Matiya set her drink down hard on the table in frustration and said, "No, Lee, we haven't. In fact..." she leaned back in her chair and gestured angrily at him, "...why don't you have a try at it! I don't think you've gone over this shit more than once!"

Achilles glanced down at the parchments covering the table in. "I believe you take some of this too literally. You do not open yourself to symbolism."

"Literal translation is hard enough." Hodge quipped.

Definitely annoyed, Matiya narrowed her eyes and said hotly, "Wait a minute, are you actually participating in this conversation? What happened to that 'I can deal with my own consequences' bullshit you laid on me when Hodge was over there talking to Toddhelm a while ago?"

Before things could escalate further, Hodge interjected "We do know that Abioye is the Southern King. His establishment has begun. We were both in total agreement there. Now, what is fact, is that some force is trying extremely hard to stop this from happening. I think we both know what this force would be. I believe that to be a sign that we are moving in the right direction." He patted Matiya reassuringly on the arm, "I do not doubt your judgment, old friend. I just need to make sure we examine both sides of the coin."

Achilles and Matiya glared at one another, having some silent type of war. They heard the front door open and Malachai and Genette came in. All three of them watched the two younger people sit down at a table in front. Genette waved Toddhelm's sons over and introduced them to Malachai. They were all quickly enveloped in conversation. Matiya knew that the time was now. Either get a commitment out of Achilles by tomorrow, or they would be forced to set off without him, and to probably fail. She took a deep breath, gathered as much patience as she could, then prayed for more and addressed her infuriating associate, "Lee, I need you to come with me tomorrow afternoon. I need your...expert opinion on something."

Achilles brow furrowed. Matiya never made such requests of him. Carefully he replied, "This depends. What do you need?"

"You'll see. Not a big deal."

Achilles nodded, and Matiya decided to let him slide on his inflammatory comments earlier. She'd just bury them in a few more mugs of Hampton Hammer and try to take one for the team.

This evening, Malachai did not drink quite as much as the night before, but just enough to feel it a bit. He enjoyed a long, interesting conversation with the sons of Toddhelm and Genette. At the end of the night, he was able to get into Achilles ill-named chariot by himself. Matiya accompanied them back, she drank as much as usual, which was enough to put almost anyone else under the table. Hodge finally was well enough to go back to the home he shared with Si Luum. Achilles did not let his thoughts bother him as much as usual, and allowed his mind to be open as he enjoyed a peaceful smoke before bed that night. It was, all in all, not a bad day for the denizens of Schilliner.


	8. Chapter 8

"So yeah, favor." Matiya said as they sat outside in Achilles' front yard the next morning, passing a smoke back and forth. They'd already had breakfast, Achilles was an absurdly early riser, apparently on the same schedule as Sol himself. So was Malachai, he was up with the pale dawn as well. These two were going to be hard to get used to on the road. Matiya favored late nights and later mornings.

"What is it I can do?" he asked lightly. His mood was unusually good this morning. A promising sign.

"I need some help picking out more weaponry for Mal. That, and we need to get that sword sharpened. It looks good, but I know it's dull as hell." Achilles nodded, and Matiya watched him out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to expect any kind of set-up. Now to go work on the young one.

"I'm gonna go in the house and see how Mal's coming along. He was trying to get that stove right for more eggs. Be damned if I'm not starving! Must be all this good smoke we got!" She got up and sauntered into the house.

As she walked into the house, she smelled cooking food and coffee, and it did make her hungry again. Malachai seemed to have figured out the stove quite well and was pushing some scrambled eggs around.

"You wanted three?" He said, glancing back at her.

"Yeah, that'll be good. Smells great, man! You get to do all the cooking when we're up-country, how about that?" He turned and gave her a dry look. "Hey, Lee says he needs me to go into town with him for awhile today. You OK here by yourself for a bit?"

Malachai nodded, not looking up, attending to his cooking.

"He says to feel free to hang out and do whatever. Ya know, check out the back barn more if you want, since you liked it in there." She gaged his reaction. He transferred the eggs from the pan onto a plate and handed it to her. She decided to plant the idea a little more in his mind. "Shit, I'd hoped to get Lee off his ass and come with us, but looks like he's staying here. Shame. We really needed him, especially if he had on that old armor he's got stashed in the barn." Malachai looked at her and she inwardly grinned. She waved a hand in the air as if casting the idea off and continued, "Ah, what the hell. We can do it ourselves, eh Mal? I'll figure out Plan B."

He stared at her intently, eyes narrowed. She could almost sense the wheels under that red hair turning.

"He will not come? Honestly?" He seemed very troubled by that.

"Unfortunately. Remember when I said he was an asshole? Yeah. He's forgotten who he is, and is past the point of even remembering." She gestured outside and said in a lower voice, "He's an old fart anyway, what the fuck can you expect, am I right? So, lemme load up Grandpa Achilles and go into town. We'll be back in a few hours."

She turned around as she headed out the door with her plate and said, "Great eggs, by the way! Thanks man!"

Hopefully this would put the idea in his head to go mess with that armor. She was glad he mentioned seeing it. She knew Achilles kept it because he had to, and kept it far away from him because he wanted to ignore it's responsibility. He tried to call it 'moving on with life' in the weird way he perceived things. If he saw it again in it's previous glory, she had no doubt that he'd be ready to finally take his part in this thing, because he definitely had a part. He just needed the right motivation.

After wolfing down her plate of eggs, she turned to Achilles and said, "Let's go."

"Why the hurry? The day is young." He sat still nursing his coffee, enjoying the brightening of Sol.

"I want to get all this done earlier in the day, before everyone starts wandering all over the place. I need to get other shit ready to go for tomorrow. I want to set off for The Depths early."

She stood there staring at him. His brow furrowed in suspicion, "You are acting strangely, even for you."

She knew she had to reign in her impatience - once again - or he'd figure out something was up. Son of a bitch that he was. "OK! Finish your coffee, whatever you gotta do to get ready!"

A short time later, he was finally ready to go. They climbed in the cart and headed for Schilliner. Malachai watched them go. He waited for them to pull out of sight around the bend in the driveway, then he went outside, headed at a fast pace for the back barn Achilles had shown him the day before.

Matiya and Achilles pulled up in front of the blacksmith. To her delighted surprise, he decided to have his horse re-shod, and she in turn dropped off the sword. She noted Achilles interest in Malachai's new sword.

"Too small?" She asked.

He hesitated for a few seconds, as if he wanted to add a comment, but handed it to the blacksmith in resignation, "I am sure it will be fine for one of his stature."

Matiya led him on a merry chase all over town, to every place she could think of to go, taking up as much of the day as she felt she could take up. She hoped Malachai was doing something. She knew he was a shrewd fellow, but hoped he'd come up with something Achilles could not say no to. She implored any Gods that would listen to help this one along.

They stopped in for lunch at The Bloodstone and spoke with Genette's mother, Lena, for awhile. She was always good for a bit of light gossip, or news about what was going on in the town. Toddhelm was once again offending The Proper with one of his contraptions. He and Lord Hajiru were attempting to get that Extrabu-whatsit thing to move! The only thing saving poor Toddhelm from most Righteous Proper Wrath was the dark-haired champion that was apparently in on the scheme as well.

"I think Elder Alamus and Toddhelm would have come to blows if not for Lord Hajiru! He kept his head in, and managed to get everyone calmed down, but goodness those two were angry!"

"Alamus needs to lay off Toddhelm. He's always bustin' his chops for no apparent reason." Matiya said. "One of these days, he's going to be right on the MARK with one of his mechanical doo-dads...ah hell, Alamus would still probably find something to bitch about. Tight ass." Matiya grumbled as she sipped her ale. Achilles made a sound of agreement next to her.

"Matiya, we have traveled all over the town. We took care of weapons, clothing, food supplies, packs, and more things that can honestly be carried between the two of you. Now here we sit at the Bloodstone drinking before Sol has truly reached his peak. Is there some reason you are keeping me from my house and fields?"

Matiya almost spit out her mouthful of ale. Damn him anyhow! There's no way he could know she was up to something!

She turned to him, her face attempting to convey innocence, "Huh? I'm just wanting to get my shit together before the trip! You know how long that journey is, and we gotta come back too, don't forget. Plus...we don't have much time to do this. We're on Ruth's schedule now. We need to get her over here before the baby is born!"

Achilles responded with a bland "I see."

A mug later, they plopped some coins on the bar and went back out into Schilliner. After picking up the horse and sword, there really wasn't much else she could pretend to want. She hoped Malachai was doing alright. She sent up another prayer to nameless entities en masse to make things go her way. This was all on Malachai now.

Malachai was currently standing in Achilles' living room with pieces of armor all around him. Their highly-polished radiance told of several hours work on his part. Polishing that armor was unlike anything he'd ever done before; an experience that transcended any previous encounter in either the cornfields of Gatlin or this new plane of existence. The metal hummed under his hands, speaking to something deep within his being. The gold color was so brilliant sometimes he couldn't look directly at it. There had to be some strange enchantment on this armor for it to be so inherently odd.

At first, he thought he wouldn't be able to get it clean at all! As the first swipe swept across it the layers of dust and grime turned to an odd muddy texture, but soon after dissolved into suds and then disappeared, leaving a high, wet shine. He spent the most time on the shield. The quick glance he had at the shield did not reveal the true complexity of its design. The artwork on it was truly amazing, and he became distracted several times gazing at it. He beheld scenes of celestial and pastoral beauty that were out of place on something meant to be carried into war. He was especially drawn to a scene in which a king's harvest was taking place and children carried…corn? Was that corn? A slight shiver ran up his spine at the sight of it. He had to look away or sit pondering the meaning of the pictures for several hours more.

He held the helm once again and ran a hand along the brush-like plume at it's center. If seeing these beautiful pieces of armor did not move the Greek warrior to action, then all was lost. It wasn't just the sight of the armor Malachai was counting on. He had a speech prepared for Achilles, one straight from the heart. Something there was no way the despondent warrior could refuse. Malachai understood having issues about those that were left behind, or that have gone on already, but time was running short, and this thing was about more than just him. He had a child to think about too, and, if all he had heard was correct an entire kingdom that would one day depend upon his service. He heard the clanky-rattle of the cart as Matiya and Achilles headed up the driveway. It's now or never!

Matiya was pulling stuff out of the cart, about to turn around in aggravation and tell Achilles to stop being such a lazy fuck and give a hand when she realized a strange, unnatural silence had fallen around them.

When she turned around, even she was rendered speechless. She stared, dumbstruck as Achilles also seemed to be. There, on his small porch stood Malachai carrying the ornate shield in one hand and the golden helm in the other. The shield and helm both picked up the wan light and intensified it, throwing it about the yard and seeming to drain the color from everything but those two objects. The wind stilled, no insects chirruped, buzzed or jumped. No birds flew. There was simply anticipatory silence.

Malachai allowed them to stare in awe at the spectacle, his head held high, shoulders squared and face a mask of unwavering determination. Finally he spoke in a strong voice, "According to the Prophecy, I am to be the ruler of a great nation. If conforming to this Prophecy also means saving the ones I love from slavery, suffering and pain, then I willingly submit and accept the responsibility of a King. In doing so, my first edict AS King is to command you, Achilles, to retake your mantle and remember who you are. Accompany us to The Depths."

He gestured Achilles to come to him. Achilles, still awestruck by the sight, stepped forward and stood in front of Malachai, who still stood above him on the small porch. He placed the helm on Achilles' head and told him, "By the power of any God that listens, I, Malachai Boardman, as King of a future nation, do hereby restore you, Achilles to your former glory." He then handed the shield to Achilles and continued, "Take up sword and shield as the chosen champion of my nation. No more shall be taken from you."

Achilles stepped backwards at this last line as if Malachai had slapped him. His look of shock was something Matiya had never seen before. She'd never seen Achilles this off-balance. She felt off-balance herself. This was one of the most impassioned speeches she'd ever heard. She had hoped Malachai would come up with some type of convincing argument by the time she returned, but she didn't expect that argument to be in the form of a royal command and call to arms.

Recovering faster than Achilles, she said in a low quiet tone that bore no resemblance to her usual boisterous banter, "His Majesty demands action." Her hand firmly gripped his shoulder. "What say you?"

After a moment of hesitation, Achilles lifted the shield high and vowed, "I say...I will take up arms, and join you on this quest, and be a Champion in the service of your Kingdom."

At this, a light breeze blew and finally broke the heavy silence that had come over the scene. All the plants seemed to sigh in unison, expressing their joy. Malachai broke into a relieved smile and Matiya moved to hug her friend and said, "Welcome back, Lee, you badass motherfucker."

After Achilles acquiesced to accompany them, their preparations to leave stepped up a notch. Matiya readied their horses to be boarded at the stable in Schilliner while Achilles began to gather his armor and see to his fields.

"Why must we go on foot? Why can we not take horses?" Malachai asked, attempting to gauge the weight of the items he'd be carrying and armor he'd be wearing.

"Because, horses will only take us so far before we have to let them go. The back country is thick and wild and they definitely can't come with us into The Depths. Normally, letting them go wouldn't be a problem close to Schilliner, they know where home is. However, where we're going, there's some people that don't have the respect that we do for horses."

Malachai continued to put together his pack, and then asked, "Are horses different here?"

Matiya laughed, "They're really no different here than they are in the mortal realm, but here, people are more aware." She fiddled with the straps on her sword's scabbard, and then came over to help him get his pack together. "Notice how there's critters here don't exist where you came from?" He nodded and she continued, "Well a lot of those critters were once the way they are in your realm. The way they are now is their other form, their natural form. Horses now..." she stepped back and lit a smoke, "...they don't change. Horses are Godly."

"Horses are...magical?" He felt honestly confused. Horses looked, smelled and behaved just like horses did back home in Nebraska.

Matiya shook her head and said, "They do what they do for us because they choose to. Abuse of horses in this realm is grounds for execution, but, some still try to subjugate them and force them into servitude. Like the raiders in the south. Horses won't serve with them." She walked over to the big black horse she always rode and patted him lovingly on the side. "This guy was with me when I was raising hell in the mortal realm during the time I was deceived by Eridus. He was a gift to me from the Mother. He could walk away from me any time he wants to. He's got free will. He chooses to stay though. That being true, I wouldn't subject him to any situation I know would harm him, because I'm responsible to him, ya dig?"

"I think so, yes." He was silent for several minutes as they packed and checked supplies. Finally he asked, "Where ARE we going? What kind of people are there going to be?"

Matiya sighed heavily. Hopefully she could find some way to put this without scaring him off. Putting things lightly was not her forte'. "We're headed to the northeast. You know how there's all this crazy bullshit happening in the south? Yeah, well, I feel the root of all that mess is actually up in the north. There's a Warlord up there called Rhades. He's taken over and ruined the land up there. He's been slowly choking off the entire north-south trade route on the east side of the realm where no one can pass between without paying some of his 'tolls'." She sat down on the ground and stretched out her legs, resting for a few minutes. "I think he's aligned with the Warlords in the south now, trying to completely infiltrate the plains region. There's something else they're up to in the desert too, what I don't know. Hodge said there was a lot of organization happening between the groups of raiders, trying to keep travelers from the southeastern part of the desert, and it's happening fast. That kind of cooperation is unusual behavior for them." She looked around her, as if prying ears may overhear, "I think all this is happening on behalf of Eridus, actually. Trying to stop Spearman's nation from taking hold."

"How did this Spearman come to this realm?" Malachai said, as he took a break from the packing too.

"He came with me and Hodge into this land. He was a mortal once, just like you." She smiled faintly, "I'm bad with the nicknames, but 'Spearman' is the only name he'd go by until he came here. When he accepted his role in the Prophecy he took the name of Abioye. He was from Africa, and one of the greatest human fellas I've ever met." She looked off towards the south, as if envisioning her friend as she spoke of him, "I recognized he was something special when we first met. I saved him from Eridus, and that was one of the things that led to me and 'ole E to having the fallin' out we did. That was the first time Eridus failed, and the beginning of his loss of control." She turned back to Malachai, "Spearman's story is a long one, for when we have a whole lot more time on our hands. He chose me as Champion of his realm, and I'm proud to serve him." She paused and then nudged Malachai on the arm. "Speaking of that, how the hell did you know about the Command of Kings?"

Malachai favored her with a perplexed look, "Command of Kings?"

"Yeah! I should have thought of that myself, damn, where the fuck is my head sometimes? I was so concerned about you becoming a King I didn't realize you had the power already, Kingdom or not. In this realm, Kings have the power to make commands that are almost like…magic spells."

"You mean, I made Achilles do something against his will?" Malachai looked concerned at this. "I cannot force him to serve my will at the expense of his own!"

"No, Slim, you didn't. It's cool. Kings…and Queens too…are the rulers of more than just their subjects. They allow this realm to remain in balance, and to keep things to rights. It's almost like giving permission. Like, you gave Achilles permission to forgive himself and regain his honor, which he felt he'd lost. You restored him. You can also take away." She paused, trying to think of a good example before continuing, "OK, like, if a bunch of booger-men…"

Malachai laughed, "You mean Boogie Men?"

"Boogie Men! Yeah, those guys hiding in closets and shit." She held her hands out like claws and made a snarly-face, "If they infested your Kingdom's bedroom closets, you command them to get the hell out, and go back to Boogerville where they came from, and they ain't got no choice but to do it!"

Malachai burst into laughter and then said, "That sounds like an extremely useful power. I'll keep it in mind if the Boogie Men come calling. Seriously though, what I did today came from a conversation I had with Genette. She told me about the Kings and Champions. Achilles is a farmer, as am I. He needed someone to believe in him again, and I do."

"There ya go then! That's what the Command of Kings really means: doing good shit for good people, and for the good OF people. You're already way ahead of me. Just never throw down the Command lightly. It should be reserved for matters of Life and death. What you did here today? I'll call that life and death. We wouldn't make it without Lee." She looked him in the eye and added seriously, "Truth."

As Matiya and Malachai talked, Achilles was doing his own preparing. He felt deep concern over his plants and who would care for them. Currently he was headed back from his fields. He'd prayed long and hard to Chimus to watch over them, and had made offerings on the stone altar he'd put together long ago in what passed for the middle of the large field. No answers appeared, and no visions came to him. He felt quite anxious as he appeared back in the front yard of his home.

"Feel any better about it?" Matiya said, as she watched him walk by. He still had a troubled look on his face.

"I have had no answer. I trust Chimus to watch over my fields, and care for them. If there is a sign, it will certainly come."

He lit up one of his smokes and turned to the waning, weak daylight, as if seeking that sign. He suddenly glanced around behind him as if he'd heard something.

"What's up?" Matiya said.

Achilles held up a hand at her, in a gesture for quiet. The three of them stayed still and listened. They heard the sound of small bells coming to them on the breeze.

"What the..." Matiya said, but trailed off as the bells became louder, and they were unmistakably tiny bells, jingling merrily and getting closer.

The bells were coming right up the driveway now, and finally one of them came into view. It was a tiny, white Shimai goat, and what they heard was the bell it wore. It was followed by another and another and soon the Weedlings that raised them came into view. There was a small army of them, perhaps 50 in all. Malachai recognized them from his walk from the cornfield into Schilliner what seemed like ages ago already.

The small, green creatures marched up the driveway and straight out into the fields with their small goats bouncing and running happily amongst them. They didn't sound like a marching army, there wasn't the sound of a footfall amongst them. The came with the sound of rustling vines and whispering leaves. Every now and then, there was a light chirping as they spoke to one another in their weed-ish language. Not even Achilles, who had been a part of this realm longer than any of his companions knew how to decipher what they were saying.

As the very last one approached, it walked up to Achilles and regarded him with it's two sets of large, kind eyes. It held it's arms out, and made a gesture as if drawing a large, circle in the air, then it raised it's hands heavenward and looked at him.

"Chimus has sent them." Achilles said, in awe. "Chimus has brought them from the hills to come here and tend my fields in my absence."

"I've never seen this many Weedlings in one place." Matiya marveled. "Usually they're in small groups and don't even like to be seen! They had to have come right up through the middle of Schilliner!"

The Weedling in front of Achilles now turned it's attention to Malachai, and bowed low in front of him. It patted its chest with its right hand...or what passed for one...and backed away, then followed after its fellows and soon disappeared into the rest of the greenery that surrounded Achilles place.

"I think..." Matiya stepped up next to a speechless Achilles and clapped him on the back, "...you're covered."


	9. Chapter 9

After the coming of the Weedlings, the three finished getting their traveling gear together and decided to go into Schilliner and bid farewell to those they knew before setting out in the morning for The Depths. Matiya especially wanted to speak with Hodge to see what plans he had come up with for the south.

Upon reaching Hodge's home, they barely had time to knock before Si Luum threw open the door. She looked lovely in a deep blue kimono with elegant gold trimming. "Welcome!" she exclaimed. "Please come in!" They followed her into the house which was decorated in a Moroccan style with low light and rich-colored silk pillows and intricately patterned rugs on the floor. Henna lamps burned here and there, giving off a soft, warm glow that lent to an atmosphere of comfort and peace. The mysterious ever-present smell of incense wafted through the air.

Hodge greeted them at the arched doorway to the living area. He wore a dark gray kimono and his black, curly hair spilled over his shoulders. Matiya thought he looked more at ease than she'd seen in quite some time.

"Nice to see you're feeling better, Hodge." Matiya said, greeting him with a formal embrace.

"I believe I am finally my old self again. Si Luum has healed me, body and soul. I will forever be in her debt." She smiled at him with a slight nod, then left the room with a mention of bringing tea and for everyone to make themselves at home. The group settled in to the living area amongst the many poufs and cushions.

"Hodge, we have some news for you..." Matiya began.

"Achilles will be going with you to The Depths." Hodge finished for her, smiling broadly.

"Yes! Man! How did you know?"

"Earlier today, there was a parade of Weedlings and their goats through the town. They simply marched up the center of the main road with no fear or hesitation. Never before has this been witnessed in this realm." While he spoke, Si Luum returned with tea. She poured Hodge a cup and handed it to him, "Thank you." He said, and then continued his story after a sip, "The entire town came out to watch them go by. Everyone, speechless. At the very end of them was a man and a woman, walking hand in hand. Suddenly, almost too fast for anyone to perceive, the man and woman blended, became one being and then turned into a Weedling."

"Chimus." Achilles breathed.

"We felt the same. We knew it had to be Chimus coming to aid you." Si Luum added.

"The last one in line. The one that stopped and bowed to me." Malachai said in wonder. "That was a...God?"

"It bowed to you?" Hodge raised his eyebrows. "This means many blessings for you. It also means you have a very dangerous journey ahead of you, and will need to be very cautious. Chimus has expressed favor as your ally and Patron." He turned to Matiya. "He is indeed the Fire King, I have no doubt now." And she nodded, smiling. She liked being right!

"I knew that the Lord Achilles consented to go, and that they went to his fields." Si Luum said, now seated next to Hodge. "They stay until you return, no fear for your crops!" She stated.

"And what about you, Hodge? What's on for the south?" Matiya leaned back with her cup of tea, making herself at home and stretching her tall frame out.

"Ah yes. That's truly a tale! Toddhelm has agreed to accompany me to the southern plains and drive the...the contraption while I make sure our cargo is safe."

"Toddhelm is getting involved in this? What did he do, scare you into inviting him along?" Matiya said slyly, sipping her tea. "I know he's been spoiling for some good trouble for awhile now."

"That odd, horseless thing will move?" Achilles said, genuinely shocked at this revelation. The sight of that thing in Toddhelm's shop unnerved him. It looked like a monster out of fairytale to him.

"Toddhelm claims it runs as fast as three horses. We will see." Hodge said, grinning mischievously. "I watched Toddhelm take it out for a test drive this morning. It's quite noisy, but moves quickly! I believe it does move faster than a horse can run."

"Yeah, me and Lee stopped in at The Bloodstone and heard all about that. Lena said Toddhelm and Alamus were so pissed off they were about to come to blows. She said you stopped all that crap, Hodge. What happened?"

Hodge nodded vigorously and had to hold a hand over his mouth for not spraying tea everywhere from laughter. "By the Gods, I was afraid for my own life!" He dissolved into laughter and Si Luum joined him.

"The look on Alamus' face…Toddhelm waving that spanner about as if it were a dagger!" Si Luum said, and was so consumed by laughter that she slid off the low pouf she had been perched on, and continued giggling on the floor while leaning her forehead against Hodge's thigh.

Malachai folded his arms across his chest and settled against the cushions behind him, "And now you MUST tell all." He said, already amused.

"Hell yeah, I have to know how all this shit went down. It all sounds way too tasty." Matiya agreed.

Hodge waved a hand around and patted his chest, "Yes, yes…let me catch a breath!" He took several deep breaths before beginning his story.

Toddhelm had been running the strange machine in his garage for short intervals, but it kept filling the room up with smoke that not even opening the skylights could help. He decided to roll it out of the garage and into the street just so he could see what he was doing. Hodge said Toddhelm claimed he was doing this for 'safety purposes', but Hodge suspected he was just eager to take a joyride.

It had rolled into the street with a terrible racket, that drew surprised cries from several people out on the street. Soon, all the shops had emptied and everyone lined the street watching the spectacle.

"Toddhelm hoisted himself up into this thing and made it roar like a lion! He was smiling so wide, I am surprised the top of his head did not fall right off. His sons were watching wide-eyed, like children looking at the gifts on Waningsnacht. He tells me 'This is how you drive, Mr. Kassan!' and the thing shook and then took off in a cloud of smoke down the street! People were running to get out of the way, and I think some actually screamed in surprise. Toddhelm was laughing like a villain…and then. Alamus."

At this point, Hodge's face fell serious, which made Si Luum break into a fresh gale of cackles.

"As you say, Mattie, the party was over. Alamus ran up to the contraption as it whizzed by and ended up falling flat on his backside. He looked absolutely scandalized."

"Holy shit! That uptight son of a bitch sprawled flat on his ass! I'd have paid money to see that, Hodge!"

"When he got up, there was hell to pay! Toddhelm had stopped the machine, and when he saw Alamus, he started laughing so hard HE almost fell on his backside. Alamus was unamused."

Si Luum broke in at this point, "That is when things got interesting! Next thing you know, Alamus and Toddhelm are screaming at each other. Their heads are bobbing around like chickens, faces red as beets, and Toddhelm whips a spanner out of the machine and hollers…" she broke up giggling at the memory and couldn't continue.

Hodge finished it for her, mimicking Toddhelm's peppery way of speaking with frightening accuracy, "Ya come at me then, ye hooligan! Come at me…" he got up at that point and crouched low and pretended he had something in his hand, making quick jabs and then jumping up and down, cracking up everyone in this room. "He was popping up and down threatening Alamus with that damned spanner, and I had to either stop this comedy or I would die laughing, or those two would kill each other with utter absurdity!"

Matiya wiped at her laughter-teared eyes, "Maybe we should take Toddhelm to The Depths, that little dude ain't scared of shit!"

Hodge quickly replied, "Oh no! I feel very fortunate to have The Small Tiger to protect me on our journey!" which brought on fresh laughter.

Once Matiya recovered from the hilarious visuals she asked, "Hey Hodge, speaking of The Small Tiger and his loud contraption, exactly what's the plan for you and Toddhelm going south? All shits and giggles aside, I'm glad you're not going it alone."

"Toddhelm says he needs to make some additions to the cargo area of the machine to keep us safe from arrows or other sharp weapons. When I left him, he and Arn had dragged out some chain mail and and Mays was working on a metal frame. We will probably leave a few days after you do. I want to stop at Broken Neck and talk to Arnesh. When I last saw him, I was not in a good way, and he was very concerned."

Achilles leaned forward for Si Luum to pour more tea into his cup and said, "Did you not say there was something odd going in the desert? Were they having problems with the raiders at Broken Neck?"

"No, but the threat was very close. Since I was so ill, I was not able to pass much conversation with him, but he did say that when I next came through he had a troubling tale to tell."

They all fell silent for a few moments. The problems in the desert were disconcerting to say the least. What was happening there was still an unwelcome unknown.

"Hodge, I remember you saying at The Bloodstone the other night that it seemed like they were hiding something in the desert. What do you think it is?" Malachai asked.

"I am not sure, but I get a very bad feeling about…everything down there. Once you get a ways south of Broken Neck it feels as if there are eyes upon you at all times. That the very sand and rocks are watching. Getting to Abioye's settlement is possible by taking a long detour around the worst of it, but the raiders keep moving the detours further and further west, like they are keeping everyone away from the mid-desert purposely. It would be very dangerous to attempt to go down the middle of the desert, even though it is the shortest and most intuitive way."

"I get the impression you'd like to investigate further though." Malachai stated.

At this, Si Luum clutched Hodge's arm, but Hodge patted her hand gently and smiled at her as he responded, "I need to investigate. It is part of my responsibility in this realm." While he was answering Malachai, he also appeared to speaking directly to Si Luum, as if this was something she had expressed concern about repeatedly. One look at her dark, frightened eyes showed this to be true. Looking back up at Malachai he continued, "Only after we make delivery to the southern settlement though." He gestured towards his three guests, "I can assure all of you that Abioye's people come first in this venture. Then, the raiders."

"The raiders will become a secondary threat to the settlement in due time. That is inevitable." Achilles said.

Hodge nodded and gave Si Luum's shoulder a squeeze.

Matiya looked between the two of them before speaking up, "Si Luum, I want to formally thank you for gettin' Hodge back on his feet. That was a bit of magic only you could do." She raised her cup of tea, "Here's to ya." Everyone else followed suit and Si Luum smiled nervously. "Be sure though, Hodge is a smart fella. He's not going to let the same shit happen twice. I've fought both against and beside him, and it's better to be on his side…and Hodge, I have to formally thank you for stepping in on my behalf down south. If I didn't have to get this sword back to rights, I'd get Malachai's wife here right now, and then go with you and Toddhelm. I owe you big, man."

"I lay all these delays on Eridus' head." Hodge said distastefully. "One day, he will pay for all these schemes and suffering he's caused. I am happy to help. What do you have in mind for The Depths? I know tomorrow you all will be leaving."

Matiya leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and putting her teacup down, "Well. We've got an easier road getting there, but a tough time getting where we need to be inside The Depths itself. I plan on making a stop in Killingham, and stocking up more there if they're open to visitors. You know how weird they are there. Sometimes friendly, sometimes not so much. Then a straight shot east right before the Grayfields. I'm hoping the winds aren't high there or we'll be wading through dust for awhile. Not too many settlements that I know after we get on the eastern road. They tend to pop up and die out on a dime in that area, so we'll most likely be camping out until we get to the eastern fall."

"What about The Depths itself?" Hodge asked, and then all of them seemed to lean towards Matiya.

"We'll go in at the eastern fall, skirt the large, open part of The Depths, before the main hall. After that, I'm going to have to play it by ear, because it's changing down there by the day. It's rotten at the core and steadily spreading outward." She looked at Malachai, "I'm sorry to just say 'trust me' here, Slim, but that's about all I've got at this point."

Malachai nodded, "I DO trust you. All of you. I have also sworn my allegiance here, and go with no regret in my heart."

Matiya continued, "If what the Prophecy says is correct, you'll come across some items that'll aid your new kingdom. Powerful items. What they are wasn't made plain, but you'll have to keep your eyes peeled. It was essential that you come though, that much I know."

"There is also the Above and Below portion, as relates to the Fire King in The Depths." Hodge added.

"Oh! Yeah…that's really vague, and that's about what it says literally. It just mentions the um…" Matiya snapped her fingers at Hodge, as she'd forgotten the exact wording.

"The Fire King shall shine above, the beasts below, heed: In the face of Sol, never again to feed." Hodge finished.

"Does reading this Prophecy ever make your heads ache?" Malachai asked, smiling lightly.

"Yes!" Matiya and Hodge answered simultaneously.

The group of them sat around the living room, drinking tea and talking about their respective journeys and what things could befall them.

Finally they made their way to The Bloodstone to enjoy one final meal together for perhaps a long time, and, unspoken but understood, perhaps the last time. Hodge was to leave in about three days time, and Matiya's group was to leave in the morning. Lena fussed at them about taking enough food, Genette worried over Malachai, and Si Luum stayed very close to Hodge instead of her usual dancing or other socializing. Malachai had a good long conversation with Mays and Arn about the machines and other inventions they and their father were working on. He was becoming fast friends with the two brothers. They played plenty of Led Zeppelin, Frank Sinatra and The Moody Blues on the jukebox, and the people of Schilliner drank and danced and enjoyed the evening. Tomorrow would dawn the first day of long, precarious journeys and much danger.


	10. Chapter 10

The day Matiya, Malachai and Achilles set off for The Depths began no different than any other. Pale sunrise amid the residual haze that drifted in from The Grayfields. There were no strange happenings, weird signs or even a suspicious cloud formation. The only unusual sound were the chirping of the Weedlings and jingles of their tiny goats as they worked, completely unseen and blended into the plant life around them, in Achilles fields and barn. Matiya rode her horse, and Achilles and Malachai followed in the chariot into Schilliner's delicate morning silence to the stables to leave them until their return. Then, they put on their packs and armor, secured their swords, and took the first steps towards their destinies.

In Achilles estimation, they had several days of walking ahead of them until they reached the point where the going would be exceedingly harder. The shortest point in their journey was, unfortunately, the road itself. Most of the way would be through forest, over hills and eventually down into the rocky area of The Depths itself. After perhaps Killingham, neither Matiya or Achilles were sure of what type of settlements they'd come across. Settlements had a hard time starting out and an even harder time sustaining themselves. Schilliner was one of the larger and older settlements in the realm, and was so far lucky enough to escape both the food shortage and the attacks by raiders and Warlord's armies. The very large city in the northwestern part of the realm was the only one of its kind. It was built around a titanic temple that was said to house the Gods themselves when they came to visit the realm. No mortal, or even non-human, had ever been inside the upper reaches of the mammoth structure, and no one was sure exactly who's hands had built it.

The people that lived in the large city were mainly craftspeople, artists and scholars. Toddhelm had studied in this city with a guild of engineers and mathematicians. Many of his creations and ideas were born from the time he spent there. Also residing in the big city were those that used magic and those that dedicated their lives to communing with the Gods and trying to understand the importance of their journeys through this realm.

Surprisingly, for as long as Achilles had been a part of this realm, he'd never traversed one of the spiral falls himself to see what lies below. He'd seen them, was close enough to hear the deafening roar of the swirling water, and see the misty spray that rose from the center of them, but had never tried to get down one. He wasn't even sure how to get down one. He remembered the first time he'd been close to one of the falls. It had been long ago in the southwestern corner of the realm.

He'd been traveling in the midst of what he referred to as his 'Lost Days' when all he would do was wander from town to town, looking for something that wasn't there, a missing piece of himself that was long beyond finding again. He'd been traveling along, lost in thought when he heard a strange thundering noise in the distance. Curious about the source of the sound, he followed it and eventually saw, over the tree tops, a white mist rising. He thought it was probably a cliff with a waterfall at it's edge. He knew the the Staines river ran parallel to his current path, and he was near the ocean on the western side of the continent. Upon breaking through the foliage to the source of the sound, an amazing sight met his eyes! Before him lie a vast cavern that looked like a giant corkscrew had carved it into the ground. The entire flow of the Staines emptied into it, swirled along the ridged rock sides in furious fashion and disappeared into the ground.

At the time, Achilles did not know where the river went as it washed into the darkness below, but later learned it went into the realm beneath, The Depths, and continued its unknown journey there to the sea. There were several of these entry points from the upper realm into the lower. At first glance, it seemed an impossible undertaking to enter The Depths at these points, but Achilles learned that it could be done.

He glanced at Matiya. She was one that had entered The Depths in such a manner, not through death, but through sheer force of will. He hoped she had a plan of action for going below. As fixated as she'd become on this prophecy, he had little doubt she was prepared to get them down. Besides, her prior knowledge of the place would undoubtedly give them a big advantage.

They walked the entire day, stopping now and again for a rest and a smoke, or a small bite to eat. They met very few people on the road, some on horseback, some not. Most of them wore armor of some type, or were armed with swords or daggers. While everyone they encountered was friendly none of them were 'new' to the realm. They were all either trying to escape some type of growing threat, looking for an area that had a better food supply or simply between places. Whatever the story, it looked like no one was taking chances.

While they sat with a small group of travelers while taking a rest, Matiya inquired about Killingham. An older man in the group said they had decided to bypass Killingham because the last time they'd gone through, the residents were not open to new visitors and turned them away at the entrance to the town. The man also mentioned the road leading up to Killingham was extremely quiet now, and they heard no sounds coming from the little town.

"They seemed at peace." He said with a shrug. "Thought about turning back and checking it out, but figured we'd be best off just moving on to get to Schilliner. I guess we're pretty close, eh? Road's getting wider and there's more traffic."

Achilles told him they were indeed quite close, perhaps another half day's walk depending on their fortitude. At that, the small group opted to push on, bid Matiya, Achilles and Malachai farewell, and moved on.

The sky still looked much as it did in Schilliner, either covered with clouds, or a whitish-gray haze. The whitish haze was more pronounced now though. Sol's light was filtered and weak. It lent an eeriness to the day.

"What is that haze gathering in the sky?" Malachai stood on a large rock, squinting up into the sky.

"We're moving towards an area they call The Grayfields. The wind is constant there, and it blows up a big dust cloud. It can block Sol entirely during the waning time. That's when the windstorms are worst." Achilles said, stopping for a moment and then passing him by.

"The Grayfields. I ain't been that way in a while! Hodge and I got into some crazy shit there." Matiya remarked as she went by.

Malachai hopped off the rock and followed after them, "What's there?"

"Not much unless you know where to look, or luck into finding old caves. The entire plain is made out of white-gray ashy dust and it's flat as a table top. There's some rocks here and there, some shitty-looking dead trees, and then the whole thing slants off to the ugliest beach you ever saw. The ocean on that side looks like dirty milk as far as the eye can see because of the dust."

"Why is it that color?" He tried to picture the place in his mind and came up with something like the surface of the moon.

"Environment I guess." Matiya shrugged. "Some say it's that color because the entire place is made up of cremation remains, like a big cemetery. Other folks say there were several large-scale battles there and the gray dust is the bones of the dead. All seems to come to the same thing. I think its just the way that part of the realm is made though. It's weird and hard to travel, I'll tell ya that much."

"We are walking a few miles to the southeast of it now." Achilles said. "This road goes directly through it, but we'll turn off towards the east before that happens. Not until day after next, at least if not more."

They walked quite awhile more before deciding to make camp for the night as the light was getting low. They came upon a large band of travelers that had wagons and carts. They invited Matiya's group to camp with them for the night. Matiya also asked this new group about Killingham, but the travelers could not provide any insight as they'd come across country from the east, trying to cut straight through to this road.

Much to, especially Matiya's, delight their camping companions had plenty of ale on their carts and were happy to share. Matiya and Achilles offered up some of their leaf in return. Malachai helped cook up some fine stew, he really was quite the good cook, and they passed the evening eating, drinking, smoking and sharing tales of what they'd seen so far. The large group was headed towards the southwestern part of the realm to the ocean, hoping to create a new settlement and live off the ocean's harvest. They were fortunate to not have encountered any of the conflicts that marked the north and east, but had heard enough stories that they decided it was time to get as far away from it as possible.

The first day and night of the journey had passed unremarkable enough, however the next morning as they parted with their companions of the night before, they felt a creeping sense of unease that stayed with them most of the day. Achilles burned extra offerings to Chimus and several other Gods before they set off again, keeping an eye to the growing dusty haze of the Grayfields.

They continued in relative silence for most of the morning. The terrain was low and scrubby, as it was around Schilliner, but taller trees began to appear. Their trunks were twisty and the deep green leaves long, sharp and pointy. They lined the road sparsely at first, then closer together as Matiya and company moved north.

"Bladeleaf trees. We are getting close to Killingham. If the inhabitants are currently friendly, we'll be afforded a pillow for our heads tonight." Achilles said. "Or, if the town is still in existence. The description of the silence there makes me wonder if something is amiss. Perhaps it has been abandoned."

"Was still here last I came through, but that was quite a while ago. I've been mainly south of Schilliner for, shit, a few seasons now." Matiya replied. "People are weird there though. They've always been standoffish." She turned to Malachai, who was having trouble keeping up with his much taller companions at times. "How you doing Slim? I know us tall bastards and our long legs get to moving sometimes."

Malachai nodded and assured her he was doing fine. He wasn't as uncomfortable as he feared. Matiya had insisted he get a new pair of boots. He currently wore low, brown leather boots with solid, thick soles and laces that gave good support to the ankles and calves. He also wore the leather pauldrons and chest armor Matiya had picked up for him with his sword sheathed across his back with his pack. He didn't see the need to constantly wear armor, but then Matiya quipped, "What are ya gonna do, tell the enemy to hold on while you change? Gotta be prepared for anything, man! Up-country is rough!"

His pack was wearing heavy on him though. That was something he was not used to carrying. In Gatlin, he only carried a large knife on his side. No need for any other gear. Much else wouldn't have allowed him to creep stealthily through rows of corn or sneak up on unsuspecting outlanders trespassing through the town he was tasked with protecting.

As they pushed on into the dwindling light of day, they came upon a dilapidated sign. Red paint on dark wood gave the illusion that it was written in blood. The sign proclaimed "KILLINGHAM".

The three of them stopped and attempted to gauge the situation. The narrow road that led to Killingham forked off the main road. Total silence reigned there, and the twisty trees grew very dense, curving over the road like gossips leaning toward each other to whisper covertly.

"This don't look good." Matiya said uneasily, after several moments of quiet observation.

"Neither does it feel good." Achilles said. "Something is not right."

"I feel watched. They have hidden scouts." Malachai said.

"You see any?" Matiya said in a low voice. The red haired boy shook his head. "Then how do you know, Slim?"

Malachai smiled up at her, "Because I have been on their side of the fence before." came the simple explanation.

"Actually, that's not out of the ordinary for this town. Daylight's gettin' scarce, and they've always been a watchful lot, even when they decide to be sociable." Matiya shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then threw her hands up in front of her. "Killingham is always weird. Ain't gonna lie."

"No sense in attempting stealth then, either we go in, or not." Achilles said. "I, for one, would love the comfort of a bed. That luxury will soon be a memory." With a grim expression, he moved forward, and the other two followed. They walked slowly down the narrow, rutted road. Outwardly, they looked nonchalant and unconcerned. Inwardly, they watched every shadow, and listened for the slightest bent leaf. Nothing came to accost them, and they heard no noise at all. To the contrary, the twisted trees crowding the road remained silent and mist-enshrouded. They were giving up none of their secrets.

The three of them came out into a clearing where the small village slumbered. Killingham was a fraction of the size of Schilliner. It had one pub/inn that also had a general goods store attached to it, a blacksmith shop and a smattering of small homes. All the buildings stood dark and silent, the altars in front of them untended and the odd living-statues of Gods barely more than crumbled piles of dust. The town appeared to empty. Nothing stirred, no one came out to see who they were, or tell them to go away. Coming in to Killingham, you could count on one or the other always happening.

"What the hell happened here?" Matiya said, taking in all the crumbled statues and dark windows.

"It's too quiet." Achilles remarked.

"Too obvious." Malachai said, with an air of disdain. "They're hiding. Watching. Not sure if out of fear or curiosity, or something else. Since we're here, we might as well have a look around." He moved towards the inn, and motioned for his two companions to follow.

"I don't know Mal, I think we got the place to ourselves. Looks like everyone took off. Hey, maybe they all did like that last batch of folks we met and moved on to set up elsewhere?"

Not looking back, Malachai waved a dismissive hand in the air as he said, "No, they're all still here. You'll see."

Matiya glanced at Achilles at this and he raised his eyebrows back at her in amusement. "Covert ops is the Specialty of the King." Achilles said gravely and quietly. Matiya snickered.

Upon entering the inn they were met by the same empty silence as outside. Malachai and Matiya went to the Inn's kitchen to look for something edible while Achilles explored upstairs. Opening the door to the kitchen released a horrid smell that made them both exclaim and cover their mouths and noses. Rotten food sat in pots, as if it was in the process of being cooked when all the inhabitants disappeared.

Matiya rifled through the pantries for dried or preserved food they might eat or take with them on the road but then stopped and frowned, staring at the supply of jerky and other foodstuffs she found as if it might jump at her if she moved to touch it.

"What's left out might be poisoned." Malachai said.

"Great minds, Slim." Matiya answered, and closed the pantry doors, taking none of it. She moved to the wood stove and pulled the cover off a pot and then slammed it back down with a disgusted grimace. "No thanx, Hoss, I'll pass on the special." She said to no one in particular. "Shit! This place was doing fine not long ago! People here are fucking weird, but this is past weird. If you're going to take off for greener pastures, fine, but why leave all your shit behind? I wonder if something came here and chased them all away?"

"I told you, they're all still here." Malachai stated. He appeared entirely convinced of this. There had been a strange change in him since they left the road and walked up the path to Killingham. While most people encountering a weird, empty town would rightly feel at the least uneasy, Malachai on the other hand, became almost predatory. He seemed to be in his element when even Achilles and Matiya were put off.

Malachai leaned in the kitchen doorway as Matiya called, "Lee! What's up there?" from the foot of the stairs.

Silence for a second and then a muffled, "Nothing. Just rooms, beds. It is deserted. I say we pass a comfortable night's rest here and investigate the town further when the light returns."

"Well glad Lee's got the situation under control. Maybe he can get us room service too." She grumbled. "C'mon Mal, let's drag-ass upstairs."

They chose a room that had four beds in it. Achilles began rummaging through his pack and glanced over at Malachai, who was staring up into the rafters above them.

"Do you see something odd?" He asked.

"No." Malachai answered. "I'm just...keeping track." He then wandered to each window in turn, looking out into the gloom below and saying nothing else.

Neither of them asked what he was keeping track of. They found his behavior strange, but trusted his instincts. Matiya wondered if the odd way he was acting had something to do with Gatlin. She knew his life there had been an unusual and violent one. Her own existence was not from which she could judge normalcy though. She thought about bringing Gatlin up, but decided to let Malachai be in his element and return to the skillset that was his specialty. She and Achilles felt most at home in battles loud and fierce, hack and slash. This situation called for stealth and guile. An ability to anticipate the movements of an unknown and unseen foe. A tactician. Malachai's demeanor suggested his experience in this type of scenario was rote and verse. Achilles' earlier glib remark about 'covert ops' was more accurate than he knew.

Achilles was not convinced anything was out there at all, and felt the town was simply deserted and the inhabitants off to find somewhere new, as is wont to happen in this realm. That occurred more now than before as Warlords like Rhades in the north pressed their greed onto the other inhabitants of the realm instead of trying to find peaceful co-existence. That was the purpose of this realm. Mortal souls still had much to learn, even after their bodies in the mortal realm were exhausted and finished.

They lit a fire in the small stone fireplace in the room, and watched the window go from dim to total blackness. The night was heavy with the lack of sound. No crickets or frogs or any other night-creature noises were heard. The three finally took to their beds, weapons close at hand, to attempt a bit of uneasy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

An unknown time later, Matiya awoke to a stealthy sliding noise. Upon waking, her eyes stayed closed and her body gave no indication she was conscious. She instinctively geared herself to reach for the White Sword first, but then remembered it was of no use to her in it's current condition. Instead, she redirected her attention to the other sword she carried. It was close at her right hand, she could sense it there. She could also sense Achilles awake as well. Whoever was sneaking up on them had no idea what they were screwing with.

The sound grew closer. Whatever it was tried not to make any noise at all, and actually succeeded rather well. If the two of them had not been Champions, they probably would have been overtaken in their sleep. Her thoughts now turned to Malachai. Was he between the sound and her and Achilles? No, she remembered he had slid his bed closer to the fireplace, and furthest from the door.

Now a sound like slow, scraping, sliding feet started up. Sliiide-step. Sliiide-step. It was almost within killing distance of her sword. Just a couple more slide-steps, and it would be in gutting-range. Before she could react she heard something whizz through the air, make a meaty impact into something else and a ululating squeal cut the air. She was up in an instant, fast enough to see something retreating out the door. Something pale and thin and...dead-looking. From above her in the rafters she heard a low, harsh voice whisper in contempt, "Amateur."

Achilles was up and next to her by this time, and they both peered into the dark rafters above their head. A form moved up there, then swung down, stepped onto the fireplace's hearth and nimbly shimmied down it to the floor.

"Mal! What were you doing up there?"

He smiled eerily and said, "Watching." He looked at the door and calmly added, "I need to retrieve my dagger from whatever that was. It won't be far."

"Hey! You can't just...aw fuck." Matiya groused as he walked out the door, strangely without fear or concern. Achilles was already out the door behind him.

The inn was engulfed in complete blackness, and utter silence again. Suddenly, a clatter from the end of the hall by the stairs, an angry human growl, and then the high-pitched howl of the creature from earlier. A thumping-bumping sound followed, as if someone...or ones...were falling down the stairs. Matiya and Achilles headed for the sound, swords drawn. They about ran into Malachai who held the dagger in his hand.

"It's gone for now." He said, and went silently past them back to the room.

When they returned to the room, he was stoking the dying fire in the fireplace. "He is NOT alone. I have seen more from the windows. They come out of the woods, from under houses, from holes in the ground. I know not what they are." His tone was matter-of-fact, and devoid of fear.

He wiped his knife off, there was a strange black liquid on it. "You think they're...human? Something else?" Matiya asked.

"They are very thin and pale, with no hair. They are unclothed." He paused for a moment and frowned before saying, "They were the people that lived here."

"How are you in knowing of that, Malachai?" Achilles asked.

"Because they know this place well. Stay to it and defend it." He looked to both his companions at this, "And they will return in greater numbers, soon." He went to gathering his pack and weapons, preparing for a fast exit. "They are human, without being human. They look and feel like…husks."

Matiya snapped her fingers in recognition and exclaimed "The Soulless! They should only be in The Depths, that means Eridus has something to do with this. So close to Schilliner...Gods!"

Before any of them could say another word, several sliding thumping noises began downstairs. It sounded like a number of the things were now inside the inn and slouching towards the staircase.

"I'll not allow these filth to trap me like a rat!" Achilles said angrily. He picked up his shield and sword and strode through the door to the stairs. Once at the top, he gave the shield a turn and one of it's more unique traits manifested itself: a beam of brilliant white light shone forth from the shield, illuminating the scores of creatures that clogged the staircase below.

He beheld an assembly of truly wretched humanoid beings. Dozens of points of orange light reflected back to him from their unnaturally large, dead eyes. Their toothless mouths hung open giving them a vapid appearance. The light made them shrink down low to the floor and look away from it.

"Part! Immediately! Let us by, do you not know what we are?" he roared. Some of them hissed at him, while others shrank back and covered their smooth heads with stick-like fingers.

Matiya appeared next to him, and before she could speak, their attention snapped to her in unison, like a flock of birds flying in sync.

"They're drawn to the White Sword. Eridus' blood taints it. Fuck!"

Malachai came up them behind them carrying a torch made from a bedpost and bedsheets and threw it down into the horde of creatures. "BURN!" He screamed, and they all scattered, some of them on fire. They got only a few shuffle-steps before they dropped and simply burned to nothing but fragile bone-dust.

"That's our only way out, Slim! What the hell ya doin'?" Matiya exclaimed. The dry wood of the inn was fast to catch fire, and the burning creatures spread flame to other surfaces in their wakes. Most of the creatures now seemed to be inside the Inn, and fire jumped from one to the other just as easily. Soon the horde of them were on fire.

He ran back in the room and Achilles and Matiya followed. They grabbed their packs and Malachai said, "Here!" pushing open a window. Beneath it was the roof of the general goods store. They each crawled out onto the roof and then dropped a short distance to the ground. The fire in the inn was quickly spreading, and the way the buildings were close together, most of Killingham would probably be a smoldering heap by morning.

"Not out of danger yet!" Achilles called and motioned for them to follow him. They dashed after him, and all three of them headed for the road at top speed. White shapes appeared at the edges of town, and Achilles once again called the light to his shield and pointed it at them. The horrible pale things shrunk back from the light, blinded and dazzled, but closed in behind them as they ran up the road.

"Stay close!" He yelled and ran in front, while Matiya and Malachai kept close together and attempted to keep up.

They broke out on the road and passed the black and red sign that read "KILLINGHAM". The pale things from the town were no longer following them, unwilling to leave what they knew so well. The only thing they knew at all anymore. Achilles paced angrily back and forth for several seconds before slamming the edge of his now-dark shield into the sign and shattering it.

"Their souls were TAKEN!" he raged. "STOLEN! And the bodies used like cattle! They were people! Mothers, fathers, children. Now they are nothing. There's nothing in their eyes. I saw, I saw..." Achilles knelt on the ground and pounded a fist into it, overcome. The voracious blaze at the inn, fully visible through the trees, silhouetted his form.

Matiya patted him on the back, "This is what I'm trying to keep from happening everywhere. Would you want to go into Schilliner and find that? I don't think I…" she paused and swallowed hard, "…I don't think I could take that."

She allowed him a few minutes to compose himself and then quietly said, "Come on. Let's find a safe place to camp for what's left of the night." They moved on from the depressing remains of Killingham, weary and heavy of heart. Each of them were lost in their own concerns and memories. Malachai thought of Gatlin and Ruth and wondered what would happen if this started to occur in the mortal realm. What would become of her? Conversely, what if he himself fell victim to it? Would she come across and find him a pale shell of a creature? He finally thought of the enormity of such a thing happening on a grand scale in this realm. What would happen to those in the mortal realm when they Became? Instead of a transitioning, they'd fall right into a hell of servitude and hopelessness.

Matiya thought of her people that had already fallen victim to this, and of the people of Killingham themselves. She had just gone through there, and stayed at that very inn several times during her travels in this realm. She wondered how this happened to them so fast? There had to be some reason for an entire town to fall to this...taint! They'd always been a rather standoffish lot, sometimes downright unfriendly, but everyone always chalked it up to how isolated the town was. They mainly grew and raised their own food, they barely associated with anyone. There had to be something about THEM that caused this, something that made them turn away from the Gods, and gave them some kind of false hope, that played on their insecurities about outsiders. Something...

"We gotta go back." Matiya said, stopping suddenly.

"NOW?!" Achilles looked at her in shock. He didn't EVER want to back there.

"No man. In the morning. After Sol rises." She began walking again. "Lets make camp right up here, that way it's not too far."

"Are you mad?" Achilles exclaimed. Even Malachai was looking at her strangely, but didn't say a word to the contrary.

"No, this time I'm curious. Something caused that entire town to turn, and I want to know what it was." She gestured towards Achilles and then pointed back at the dead town, "You know where Soulless come from, and it's not from the middle of quaint small villages in the sticks. They're just as afraid to leave their town as they were in life, so some of their…humanity…is still left. This happened fast. Why them? Who was Eridus' hand in this? He didn't do this himself."

Malachai was trying to find a comfortable place on the ground, though listening intently, "There's more like this? Where do they come from?"

Achilles sighed, "The Soulless actually started out as, well...leftovers. They were not intended to go outside of The Depths."

"They're kinda like zombies, Mal. Sometimes when very bad or disturbed people die in the mortal realm and Become, a part of them still attempts to continue doing whatever it was they did as humans. This stubborn part was separated from the pure soul so they could receive piece. The stubborn parts were contained in the deepest part of The Depths, as these leftover husks and allowed to expire. They weren't meant to go anywhere else." She looked over at Achilles, and noted his upset expression, "Hell, these weren't bad people, or disturbed people, they were just plain people. This is an unnatural thing to happen here. Fuck that, it's downright disturbing.

"Stubborn parts…" Malachai said. His brows furrowed slightly then he added, "Like cutting out the rotten part on a piece of fruit or tearing the mold off bread?"

"I'd say that's a close approximation." Matiya agreed.

"They were called 'Soulless' because they no longer had a soul of their own?"

"Essentially." Matiya watched him with narrowed eyes. He was working things out in that head of his. She wondered if perhaps this would be enough to send him back to Schilliner, and she wouldn't blame him. She knew the Soulless were out of control in The Depths, but she hadn't seen them infiltrating here yet. This chilled even her jaded bones.

"But these people had souls already? Were they…aware of what was happening to them? Did they consent? Did someone lead them to think this was right?" His questions sounded more like statements.

"I certainly hope the answer in all these questions would be 'no'. I fear, however, that the real answer is more heartbreaking." Achilles stated as he searched for a comfortable place in the tall grasses.

"We have to go back, indeed." Malachai huffed, allaying Matiya's fears about the Fire King losing his nerve. "That is nothing short of theft! No, even worse than murder! How would one punish the theft of a human souls? We must find out how this happened." He looked to his companions with wide eyes.

"I believe that is the question that led to the Prophecy coming about. That type of punishment is best left to the Gods for those of their own ilk, since they're the ones perpetratin' shit like this." Matiya looked over at Achilles, "So, you're in agreement to go back and check it out?"

Achilles ran a hand through his hair in frustration and nodded in the affirmative before laying down to make an attempt at sleep. Matiya followed suit, and ended with, "Sleep tight, everyone. At least we got the morning to look forward to."

They slept fitfully the rest of the night. The morning found them still tired and upset. They made a fire, and shared a meager breakfast, though no one had much appetite. Achilles and Matiya shared a smoke, and didn't say much. Dread of the return trip to Killingham spoke louder than any words the three travelers could say. Finally, they packed up camp, and trudged back up the road to the cursed village.

The narrow road leading up to Killingham in morning daylight was slightly less unnerving than at dusk, but still felt off somehow. Malachai said he didn't feel watched this time, and Matiya and Achilles agreed. They saw the smoke rising from the clearing before they reached it, and smelled burning wood. When they finally arrived at Killingham itself, they found most of the buildings on the inn side of the village burned. Fire still guttered in some of the buildings. The inn was little more than a pile of charred wood. The houses on the other side of the village's clearing remained intact.

"Lets go through some of the houses. Maybe there's some clues to what happened here." Matiya suggested. They split up and each entered one of the small houses.

Achilles soon came out and yelled, "Nothing in this one!" and moved on to the next.

Matiya came from the blacksmith's shop and yelled, "Nothing in the smithy." And went on to a house a bit over from it. Malachai still had not come out from the first house he had entered.

Eventually his companions noticed this and began calling his name. Finally, he peeked out of the doorway of the small house he'd entered and said, "Come here and see this."

They headed over to him and went inside. The interior of the house was very small and cozy. Little more than a living and kitchen area with a bedroom attached. Malachai motioned for them to follow him into the bedroom. Once there, he sat down on the bed, and showed them a handwritten book he'd found.

"Where was this?" Matiya asked, after reading for a couple seconds.

"It was lying open under the edge of the bed. Here..." he pointed to the side nearest the door.

"What is it?" Achilles looked over Matiya's shoulder. The words and writing were odd. The beginning of the book started off as a farmer's journal, giving very detailed information about the weather and the 'waxing' and 'waning' seasons in this realm and what type of plants grew during these times. It spoke of the positions of Sol and Grol, times of days, and was a wealth of information for anyone with an interest in the agriculture of this realm. This information is what had piqued Malachai's interest at first, and then the book had taken a strange turn. Amid all the treatment of cloud patterns, wind direction and temperature a mention of a man visiting town came up in the author's otherwise factual narrative.

It was from this portion of the journal Matiya read from now, "'He come by his own, with no food nor water.'" She read, concentrating on the wispy handwriting in front of her, "'He have no horse or sword, and we felt no threat. He spake of the drought in Schilliner and death and bid us ask the clouds for favor lest it visit us.'" She stopped at this point and looked up. "There was no drought in Schilliner! Ask the clouds for favor? What the hell?" Matiya exclaimed. "Who was this guy?"

Achilles took the book from her, scanning the pages, and then flipping through a few forward. More about the weather. Heat, rain, wind, nothing more about this man until several pages in. The writing slowly transformed from the wispy, careful script to more careless and scribbly writing. "'Calenthis led us in prayer to He Who Shapes the Clouds. We renounced Chimus, who has destroyed Schilliner, and only know He Who Shapes the Clouds. We reveled in His name tonight and made offerings! We have renounced all but Him, and shall not suffer unbelievers! Praise God! Praise the Lord!'"

Malachai drew back and seemed disturbed by the last lines Achilles read; then sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning.

"Calenthis. Was that the dude that came in town or someone else?" Matiya asked, reading over Achilles' shoulder.

"I cannot tell. It is not clear."

"Destroyed Schilliner…shit." Matiya said in wonderment, "They were so entrenched in here they had no idea what was going on anywhere else, to know what was true and what wasn't. Nobody would stop in here anymore either, so they were like sitting ducks. Easy pickin's."

Achilles went to flip to the next page, and the book happened to slip in his hands and flipped to a worn part that looked like it had been open and set down at that point. It had probably fallen on the floor that way, and was how Malachai discovered it. Both pages were covered with scratches in what looked like dried blood and what words were there looked like they were drawn by a child, the writing and spelling almost unreadable. The only words they could discern were:

N PANE! HRT! HUNGER! LEGS R DED!

"What the fuck..." Matiya whispered.

Malachai spoke up, "'In pain. Hurt. Hungry. My legs are dead.'"

The three of them looked at each other. "They felt themselves…turning. They weren't dead, weren't ready…weren't…" Achilles finally said in horror.

Matiya sat down on the bed and stared at the floor, angry. Then she stood up and walked outside. She stood in the courtyard and called out, "FUCK YOU, ERIDUS! We know about your bullshit! Why don't you send your traveling salesman here now?" Stood there for a moment and added, "Why don't YOU come out now!"

At first only echoes answered her, followed by creepy silence.

"You're not going to DO this to people here! I won't LET you get away with it!" She began looking around. "Help me find something to make a torch with. The rest of this place gotta go, all this shit, down to the ground."

They grabbed towels or curtains and sheets, broke several pieces of furniture and made torches, which they lit in the fires still going at the inn and surrounding buildings. They lit the remains of poor, beleaguered Killingham on fire and watched it burn.

"Chimus, please forgive them. Mother, please find them and guide them to peace." Matiya felt anger and sorrow as she spoke these words. Achilles openly wept, and Malachai stood staring at the scene in a kind of trance.

"This was Gatlin." He finally said. "And these people were us. We didn't look like this, but our minds were dead. Isaac knew though. He had to know what was happening to us when we gave ourselves to the 'Lord'." He shook his head and looked up into the sky. "He Who Shapes the Clouds...He Who Walks Behind the Rows...bullSHIT! It was all bullshit."

Two tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them away angrily, then turned and stalked off up the road. He was done with Killingham. Achilles and Matiya were soon after, giving him a little recovery space. Matiya hadn't seen this much anger from him since he'd first came out of the cornfield. She certainly couldn't blame him. She'd been there too. More importantly, she'd been where Isaac was too. She hadn't made his acquaintance yet, but she had a small hope she'd be able get through to him before he was lost. If SHE could be saved, then others like her should be able to as well. It was opening their eyes that was hard.

The rest of the day's journey was mostly made in silence, the three of them completely lost in their own thoughts.

"We've lost some time." Achilles finally said as the shadows grew long. "But there's not much to be done. I say we make camp and try to rest."

The others agreed and they made their camp for the night. Matiya produced a flask of northern whiskey Lena had given her for 'emergencies'. She decided this was enough of an emergency and shared the flask among them. Even Malachai had a few swigs, though the first made him grimace. Achilles packed a pipe from one of the velvet pouches, which were apparently his emergency contingency. Malachai declined, he still had no desire for smoke, but Matiya and Achilles partook with relish. They laid back on their packs and blankets and watched the strange colors in the sky as day became night, and Grol's eye sparked angrily in its home overhead.

Their sleep was very deep. If there were dreams, none of them remembered them the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Matiya awoke feeling much better, even her mood had improved. She looked around and saw Achilles still sleeping. Malachai's spot was empty and a glance towards a low, grassy hill found him sitting cross-legged, intently reading a book.

She swatted Achilles arm, and he awoke with a start. She got up and stretched. "My bones! Hell." She yawned, cracked various joints and wandered over to Malachai. "What's ya reading Slim?"

"The journal from Killingham. It bothers me, but I must know this person that wrote it. I feel I should read the words he wrote."

She patted him on the shoulder. "That's alright, Slim. Might be something else in there to help us too. We better get going here soon though. Lost a little time yesterday."

They eventually gathered their gear and got back on the road heading north. The day did not bring anything out of the ordinary. Matiya and Achilles saw things normal to them. Malachai saw new things for him, though. They were closer to the Grayfields, and the white haze that blew from it and contributed to Schilliner's dusky sunlight and mostly cloudy days became more pronounced. The trees on the western side of the road remained rather sparse, but thickened considerably in frequency on the eastern side. Malachai saw odd animals, both large and small in those woods. Sloth-like things that hung from the twisty trees, skittering beetles that were the size of small turtles, and frogs big enough to eat aforementioned beetles. He also heard odd crashes in the woods and saw movement here and there among the foliage. Howls and yips off in the distance made him think of coyotes or dogs.

His companions didn't seem concerned, but he felt the need to ask, "Are those normal sounds...and creatures? For here?"

"Yeah!" Matiya said. "Those big 'ole bugs won't hurt you. They're just ugly. Kinda like tree roaches."

Malachai nodded, even though being a Nebraska native he wasn't exactly sure what a 'tree roach' was. He understood the concept though.

"The critters hanging around in the trees won't bother you either. They fight with each other from time to time, but don't bother anyone else. The things that sound like dogs? Those are raks. There's nothing BUT raks here. Dogs, wolves, coyotes, anything like that in your world is a rak here. Don't know where the name came from, but that's what they're called here."

"Are they friendly or no?"

"Raks are special, like horses. They were so close to humanfolk that they tend to keep some of that closeness when they come through. Your pet dog you had as a kid? Well, when he died he came here, and wandered around as a rak. If he sees you, he'd know you."

Malachai nodded, and then said "I didn't have a pet dog when I was younger. We had many dogs on our farm, but they came and went as they pleased."

"Ah! So they were already living the high life! Raks are like that now. They're totally free-willed creatures, like horses. They come and go. Help us or not. Do whatever they do out in the wild, and don't care about what goes on outside their world." She kicked a rock in the road and watched it skip along in front of her, "Hell, I wouldn't mind being one of 'em."

"Aye. A good existence they have here." Achilles agreed. "There were a few that stayed by my house for while, then moved on. They never came close to me, but also did not allow thieves to get into the back barn. I was grateful for that."

Malachai was beginning to realize that the place he was now inexplicably a part of contained more dangerous elements than just overly-ambitious Gods and extremely strong alcohol. Things could happen here just like they could in the realm to which he was accustomed. What troubled him most though, was the 'Soulless' creatures and exactly how and why they'd come into existence, and why would a God be doing this anyway? Eridus had an entire sub-realm in his power, was that not enough? Why cause all this needless suffering? He thought that perhaps his companions also pondered these very ideas as well, and why it made them so angry. In a way he was surprised they could relate to human suffering at all, since they truly had never been human beings. He surmised the answers to his questions would either raise more questions, or horrify and anger him. Or both. Most likely both.

He kept the book he'd found in Killingham. While it didn't use flowing language or eloquent description it still chronicled a life lived in mostly joy, albeit with a deep suspicion for the outside world. That's what made the whole incident even more bizarre. These people were not open to outsiders, yet they fell victim to this...thing. He wondered which one of the people this man had been. Perhaps the one he'd stabbed? He'd never be sure. There was no name on the journal anywhere. The entire thing bothered him more than he let on. It was much too close to what had happened in his home town of Gatlin. At the time, the town had been under such stress from the drought. Their very way of life was threatened by it, as they depended on the corn for survival. The things David told them at the time made so much sense. Isaac came soon after David and lead them in taking action, and it all seemed proactive and right! It was all 'us' and 'we' and working together to heal a sin-sickened community. Looking back now, he only felt anger. How many other people were falling victim to this in his realm? How many cults recruiting members, how many preachers leading their followers astray and duping them into believing they acted within their own free will for the good of others? Now, more than ever, he felt dedicated to saving at least his own people from further exploitation.

"What's ya thinkin' about, Slim? You're mighty quiet over there." Matiya said.

"Thinking about home...about Gatlin." He shifted his heavy pack and gave a wan smile in her direction. He wanted to share his angry thoughts with someone that understood firsthand. He wanted to grieve for Gatlin's soul. This was a conversation he could probably only have with his wife…when they could get her here.

Matiya could tell his thoughts turned to something worrisome by the slight change in his expression. It was like a cloud passing over the sun. "Yeah, I know you want Ruth out of there, and we're sure as fuck gonna get her before your little one comes! How far along was she, anyway?"

"Her belly was getting quite swollen. She claimed it to be the better part of six months."

"Then we must hope for fast passage of this quest." Achilles said. "Time can be different here than it is in the mortal realms."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Getting there takes awhile, shit, getting back takes awhile too. Not like we can just hop the bus after." She chuckled at the visual the statement conjured. "We might be able to catch a ride with someone on the road though. We've had good luck meeting people thus far." She turned around and walked backwards while talking to her companions, "Hey look at us! Good lookin' fuckers like us, who wouldn't want to give us a ride?"

Sometimes Achilles found her banter annoying, but right now she amused him more than anything. He gave her a crooked grin and said, "We're almost to the turnoff, are we not? Matiya, I trust you know the way. It has been a long time since I have been this way. I remember the road leading in our direction, but after that my memory fails."

"Yeah, Lee. I know how to get there. I won't soon forget that place. I have a map too if we get off course in the back country. It's just The Depths…" she made a disgusted noise and shook her head, "No vacation, that's for sure."

As they headed north, the terrain continued to change, the forest on the east side became less marshy and the trees taller. The vegetation grew close and thick, and seeing through the trees became difficult. There were more odd animal noises and crashes.

"Are there harmful creatures out there?" Malachai asked.

"Oh yeah." Matiya answered. "There's plenty of things that'll eat you. Ain't just the Fauna, even have to watch some of the Flora." She gestured at the trees. "Deep back in the forests, probably more so south of where we'll be, there's huge trees that'll actually catch you and eat you if you wander too close."

She noted Malachai's shocked expression and laughed. "Don't worry though, Slim. You'd know them if you saw them. They mainly nab animals, but they WILL nab anything made of meat that gets too close. Some people get too close too, because they don't pay attention. These trees are pretty obvious."

"You say they are obvious. How so?" He definitely wanted to be prepared for the killer trees.

"Hodge calls them 'The Wailers' because of the sound they make." Achilles smiled. "He's had a bit of a tangle with them."

"First time I saw the damn things, I about shit a brick. They had some weird-looking trees on the Gulf coast, but these put all that to shame." Matiya said, shaking her head.

"Tell me what you saw!" Malachai's curiosity was definitely up, even more so because of the strange rows of corn he spent so much time running amongst.

"Well. This was soon after I came here. I used to work for folks in the big city in the northeast sometimes. I was on a bit of an um...recon mission..."

Achilles threw back his head and laughed at that, "Recon mission! As you so eloquently say, 'My ASS!'."

She gave him a dirty look and ignored him, telling Malachai. "OK, I was after a fella that had stole some items from a merchant in the big city."

"She was a bounty hunter." Achilles stage whispered.

"Shut up Lee! Like you're a damn angel!" Further ignoring his ensuing laughter she angrily continued, "I'm telling Slim my killer tree story!" This drew even more laughter from the Greek warrior. "Anyway, I caught up to this fella, and was chasing him through some thick woods. We were both on horseback until he went into that ravine right off the road not far from the big statues, you know where I mean, eh, Lee?" Achilles, composure in check, nodded and she continued, "So, when I saw this dumbass go galloping down into that thick woods, I knew he was gonna probably end up knocking himself out on a tree branch, or his horse was gonna just up and throw him, ya know? So, I tied up my horse, and followed him in on foot. He was easy enough to keep up with."

She stopped and lit a cigarette. The other two stopped with her. "Wasn't long before I caught up to him, trying to walk his horse around all these trees. I hollered for him to give it up, but the sum'bitch tried even harder. The dude did NOT want to get caught. He ran into a sudden clearing, thought he was in open country and was gonna get the drop on me." She paused here and smiled at the memory. "Well, he was mistaken. He'd ran into the clearing one of THEM things grew in. As soon as his horse hit it, it sensed something wrong. Started buckin' and frothin' and freakin' out." Both her companions were totally engrossed in her story by now, even Achilles had stopped being so goddamn antagonizing for a change.

"He fell off his horse, and then, this weird wailing started up. Hodge is right, that's exactly what it sounds like! This moany-wailing sound, like someone was playing an opera record and turned the speed down. Loud as anything too!" She took a puff off her smoke, slowly, drawing out the anticipation. She loved to tell a good story.

"The horse was about to take off to the other side, when a damn tree branch whipped out of nowhere..." she whipped an arm down to illustrate this, "...and snatched up the whole horse! Next thing I know, this poor bastard's looking up and screaming. He takes off running and one of them snatches HIM up too! I watched what it was, and saw it was the actual tree itself pulling him up. It had all kinds of critters wound up in it's branches, and I could see them now. All those dead things waved around in the branches, some of them half-rotten and tore apart. Gross as hell!"

"So did it EAT him?" Malachai's eyes were very wide by now.

"Well, first, it tore the friggin' horse in HALF, holy shit was that ever a mess. That's the saddest part of the whole story." she grimaced at the memory, "Then it ripped one of the guy's legs off. He's yellin' for me to come help him, and I'm thinking, 'Fuck you, pal' and all of a sudden, a sound like a whip goes right over my head, and the motherfucker's reachin' for me! I took the fuck off outta there just in time. It got a snatch of hair outta my head though." She rubbed a spot on the back of her head.

"I turned around when I got clear, and the guy disappeared right into this gaping hole that opened up in the trunk. It ate his bag, all the stuff he stole and everything. Then it stuffed his tore-off leg in after him. Hell, I was waiting for the damn thing to burp."

Malachai laughed at this, then asked, "So, you didn't get to finish your 'recon mission'?"

Matiya started walking again. "I wasn't going back empty handed! Thought I'd have to wait around for the thing to take a shit..."

Malachai and Achilles both burst out laughing.

"I mean...do trees shit?" She asked, and not waiting for a response finished with, "You know what? They do!" Which made her two companions break out into even harder laughter.

Achilles was wiping his eyes by now, "How...how do trees...shit?"

Malachai sat down on the ground, holding his side. "I HAVE to hear this!"

"I camped nearby, waited a few days and went lookin'. Damned if there wasn't a mucky stream running out of the ground further down the ravine from those things. There was bones and swords and jewelry and all kinds of crap back there. I poked around until I actually found most of what I was looking for, and then got the hell out!"

"Was it...gross?" Malachai grimmaced.

"It didn't smell all that good, I'll tell ya. Kinda..." she waved a hand in front of her nose and did a bad imitation of a french accent "...earthy, with low tones of poo-poo."

Malachai and Achilles utterly dissolved into laughter at this. When they finally recovered, Achilles said, "That story could not possibly be true."

"Alright, so it didn't SMELL like shit, or look like shit, but I saw it go in like I told ya, and the leavings sure came out. If you're walking around in the deep woods, especially in a ravine, and there's a weird clearing that looks like it shouldn't be there, don't go in! One of them things will be shittin' your earrings downstream in a few days."

"Horrible story!" Malachai said, "But I needed the laugh!"

"We all definitely did. Leave it to Lady Matiya, Queen Comedienne of the upper realm." Matiya bowed deeply and dramatically.

They continued down the road and the sun began to get low on the horizon. They found a natural niche in a cropping of chalky, gray rocks and made camp there. Water was still easy to come by being so close to the brook on the eastern side of the road. By contrast, the western side had become riddled with pale-colored rock.

Achilles claimed they were coming close to the Grayfields, commenting on the color of the rocks around them. This would mean their turn into the east was coming close as well. They ate a simple dinner, stew and camp bread, and then relaxed as best they could with smoke and a few sips from the flask.

Two days of uneventful walking passed before they reached the turnoff they were looking for. A very dense, gray cloud loomed on the horizon. It had become visible about a day and a half ago, and grew ever larger and more threatening since. Matiya said it was the first peak at the windy Grayfields.

"Looks like this is a good time for avoiding them too. Rough weather up there, more wind than usual. Sometimes you can't pass through there. Just like the goddamn desert outside Las Vegas."

To their right a narrow road stretched out very straight in front of them. Trees lined the road in a thick wall on either side, yet did not smother the road itself. It seemed far more open than the one they'd just traveled on for several days.

Matiya sighed heavily and said, "It looks straight and narrow, but we won't be on it very long at all. Might wanna appreciate it while you are, because after this it's all rough back-country." Stormy blue-purple clouds hovered along in the distance down this road. Looked like neither way was a good choice at this juncture, but east was where the falls lie, and east was where they were going. The closest point of direct entry into The Depths where Eridus ruled, and where the numbers of the Soulless grew day by day.


	13. Chapter 13

"How fast are we moving?" Hodge hollered over the noise of the contraption. He'd actually never moved this fast before in his memory, outside of a galloping horse.

"About fast as two horses! Maybe more!" Toddhelm yelled back. He looked more like a mad scientist than a mechanic at this point. He wore his leather cap and goggles, and his white hair stuck out the sides and back in insane fashion. He wore a smile that was almost a sneer, regardless of the sand flying in through the metal grating that covered the top and sides of the vehicle. He didn't try to disguise the fact he was having the time of his life.

The vehicle bounced over ruts in the road and Hodge almost banged his head on the grating next to him. He felt like he was in a moving cage, and in fact it looked like they were in a moving cage. Toddhelm made a few modifications to the thing before they left. First, he'd added extra caging above the cargo and passenger compartments so they were entirely enclosed. Might be able to keep hands from grabbing out person and cargo, but wouldn't stop arrows or spears...or bullets if the warlord's armies were becoming financed well enough. To deter damage from those sources, he'd added an extra layer of old chain mail on the inside on the cage.

Hopefully stealth would not be an issue. The jalopy's gears clanked, the treads on it's back end squeaked, and the engine itself blatted constantly and threw a black plume of smoke from it's front stack that could be seen and followed for miles. Speed was the only thing on their side, and Hodge hoped the raiders didn't have something faster.

Thus far, they hadn't encountered anyone save for normal travelers who gave the machine a wide, shocked berth. They were coming up on broken neck, and would have to stop there and replenish their water reserves and check the machine's various gears and wheels and pulleys. Hodge still wasn't sure if the thing was a help or a hindrance.

He adjusted his own goggles, he wasn't used to wearing such things, and felt they probably didn't fit him well. Toddhelm had insisted he wear 'proper travel gear' for their mission into the unknown, so Hodge was outfitted with an aviator cap and goggles, long, brown duster, black trousers and brown leather chaps. Under all the brown, a rich burgundy waistcoat over a white silk shirt helped him feel a little less like he blended into the scenery. A long way from the flowing garments of the Arabian desert that he still preferred, but in this part of the realm safety took precedence over comfort.

"I see no sign of raiders yet." He yelled to Toddhelm, who nodded. Conversation was of little use while riding in this contraption. A person could barely hear themselves think! He wondered how Matiya, Achilles and the young Lord of Gatlin were faring. Hopefully better than he was. The machine hit a bump and his teeth clicked together. He couldn't wait to touch ground again. He thought when he did, he may bend down and kiss it!

Toddhelm, on the other hand, was in his element. Being able to operate one of his machines, and feel like it was an extension of himself always made him feel alive and adventurous. He loved to build them, power them and make them move. He loved the feel of the bumpy road and the dusty wind and the sound of the rattling gears. Living in Schilliner wasn't like living in the large city where places to test out machinery were commonplace. No clashing with The Proper and no lectures about town ordinances. However, in the large city there was no space for your own business and the freedom to operate it. Good materials were usually scavenged early and others were very likely to steal your ideas. In Toddhelm's opinions, theft of ideas carried as much, if not more, weight than stealing parts and materials.

Right now, though, he was most concerned with getting his cargo of supplies through the ravaged southern lands and into the hands of Abioye and those trying to establish a kingdom there. He wasn't sure how his companion in the seat next to him fared. The honorable Mr. Hajiru Kassan looked a bit green around the gills as he clutched on to the side of the cage with fearful intensity.

"Have heart, Mr. Kassan, we'll be arriving in Broken Neck before sunset today!"

Before Hodge could answer, the vehicle hit another bump and this time he did bang his head into the cage. He felt like throttling Toddhelm, who was all but cackling like a madman behind the controls of this thing. "Hopefully OUR necks will be intact." He grumbled.

As Toddhelm predicted, just before sunset they rattled into Broken Neck, drawing a small crowd of onlookers. Hodge opened the makeshift door in the cage on his side and jumped down, nodding uncomfortably at those that came outside to see what the racket was about. The people from Broken Neck looked unusually frightened as the machine pulled up, but their faces softened and they relaxed upon recognizing him.

Broken Neck was barely more than several large huts around a water well, and one central bake house were everyone did their cooking. Most people didn't stay there very long, and there were very few that were actual natives to the place. Actually, Hodge was surprised the town was still there and mostly unchanged after all the time he'd been in this realm.

"Hail Hajiru! We worried for you. I'm glad to see you back among us!" An older man in a turban and long robes came forth from the small crowd and met Hodge warmly.

"I am glad to be back among you!" Hodge said, grasping the man's forearm in greeting and patting his shoulder. "Arnesh, if it were not for you, I would be at the gates of the Iceworld." He motioned to Toddhelm, "This gentleman is Toddhelm from Schilliner. He made this...machine, and is accompanying me on a supply run to the southern plains."

"Ah, if this be true, then we must speak as soon as possible. There have been strange portents from the south."

"Portents?" Toddhelm said.

"Yes! Great smoke in the sky and odd sounds, almost as your machine makes. Come inside. First we will get you a meal, and then I will relate the tale."

They went into Arnesh's hut and rested while the meal was prepared. They were both worn out from the time on the road they'd spent jostling around on the machine, and then sleeping either on the ground, or in the vehicle itself. Two women brought in trays of food, and both of them fell to with relish. The dried rations they had with them were hardly tasty.

After dinner, Toddhelm offered up some of his good Purple smoke from Achilles and they laid back on the many pillows and rugs that lined the floor and enjoyed the warm, comfortable atmosphere of the hut. Finally, Arnesh brought up what he had observed. He spoke of columns of smoke that rose far in the sky, and sounds of thunder.

"Sometimes, at night, when the winds are still, the sounds are very close." Arnesh said.

"What types of sounds?" Hodge asked, leaning over the table.

"Like footsteps! A great thudding sound..." he tried to imitate the thuds with his fist on the low wooden table, "...like that! We would feel it in our feet as we stood on the ground. A tremor with each thud. Then always the smoke, black, and then light gray. We could never see what was making it, but I swear, if it was very silent, and I dared to linger outside to listen very hard, I could hear a rattling, whining noise with it when the thuds were closest."

Toddhelm perked up and said, "Did it sound a little like the thing we came in on?"

Arnesh nodded, brow furrowed in thought. "It does a bit, and the smoke is similar, but your machine does not make as much."

Hodge looked at Toddhelm, "What type of machine must they have to produce such large smoke and sound?"

"Gears are loud, but still, it would take something immense for sound and smoke to carry in that fashion."

"That would account for the fear I saw in everyone's eyes when we appeared in your machine, Toddhelm. They must have believed us to be a threat after all this strangeness." Hodge turned to Arnesh, "Have you tried to find the source of these sounds and smoke?"

"Oh no!" Arnesh exclaimed, his eyes wide. "We were hoping it did not find us! We've been fortunate to escape the attention of the raiders. Other villages haven't fared as well." Arnesh poured his guests fresh cups of water as he spoke, "Also, Hajiru, as to what I wanted to tell you before you were taken back to Shilliner, I had received a strange report about a village east of here where all the inhabitants went mad and began living in holes in the ground."

"What?!" Hodge exclaimed.

"Yes!" Arnesh nodded vigorously, "One day, the village was fine. Several weeks later, the people there were nowhere to be found. The man that told me this said when he camped in the bake house while passing through, the people came out and attacked him at night! He said they were all very pale and thin, no clothes and sexless. He believes they would have killed him if the heat and light from the oven he lit hadn't kept them at bay." He shook his head and looked very troubled. "He was able to run while waving a torch at them, he ran until he could no longer move, he was so frightened."

"Has anyone been back since?" Toddhelm decided to light another smoke for this. It was bad news indeed. Chilling news. He thought of his wife and sons back in Schilliner, and of the Lords and Lady on their own journey. What then, of them?

"A party of men from our village went to this place, a village called Neggudah. They found it deserted, their altars in disrepair and crumbled with offerings scattered about on the ground. Who would leave behind altars, let alone with offerings unburnt?" He waved a hand in disgust, "The men from here burned all the buildings, and then knocked apart the stone huts. Then they made new offerings to the Gods and asked for forgiveness for the people that lived there."

Hodge sat in stunned silence for a second after Arnesh finished his tale. This was a very disturbing development. "It sounds like the people of Neggudah were...tainted or enchanted into Soulless."

"No!" Toddhelm exclaimed. "That can't be possible! Soulless only exist in The Depths! The only reason we even know about them is from those like Lady Matiya that have been there to tell us about them."

Hodge shook his head in disbelief before inquiring, "Was there something about Neggudah, something different before this happened? Strange travelers maybe? Odd weather or another disruption?"

Arnesh thought for a moment, and then held up a finger and said, "Ah! Yes, the people in Neggudah were herders. They kept large desert goats and other cattle. There was drought and great heat here during the last Waxing time. A lot of their herds died. Our well is deep and some of them came to us for water a time or two." Toddhelm offered him more smoke, and he accepted, gratefully. "Thank you, good sir."

"They only came a few times?" Toddhelm said, also passing Hodge a smoke.

"We were happy to help them as much as we could. They came twice, maybe three times for water, and then stopped. One of them mentioned to me there was a man telling them about a God with a strange name I'd never heard of. They referred to this God as He Who Tends the Herds."

Hodge had a strange sense of deja vu when he heard this. "There is something familiar about that. Where have I heard that? Toddhelm, is this familiar to you?"

Toddhelm shook his head. "Not to me, Sir."

"Did the men bring anything back from Neggudah? Any clue as to what transpired?"

"No, there was nothing left." Arnesh said simply.

"He Who...Gods, that's so familiar. Something I've heard recently. Alas, I do not remember." Hodge shook his head in frustration.

"Aye! Perhaps too much of Achilles' Purple Daze!"

Hodge chuckled and said, "Perhaps you're right!"

"Hajiru, it is late and very dark. You and Toddhelm are welcome, and encouraged, to stay here in Broken Neck. I offer my own sleeping quarters for your comfort."

"It is highly appreciated." Hodge was more than willing to sleep on soft mats tonight instead of the hard ground or crumpled up in the seats of that crazy contraption they'd been traveling in.

"Toddhelm, I am certainly done for this evening. I'll be taking my leave of you fine gentlemen." Hodge said.

"I'll soon follow ye. I'm going to go check on the Extrabulous, and see where we're at on Firerock." Toddhelm headed outside while Arnesh showed Hodge to his sleeping quarters.

Once outside, Toddhelm checked on his vehicle. Everything seemed to be in working order. He found it's gears and pulleys still well lubricated. He was afraid that was going to be a problem as they moved into this dustier region of the realm. Water had also been a concern in this more arid climate. The Extrabulous ran on Firerock and water. Firerock was hard to come by sometimes. He always made sure he had a good supply, and sent out for more from the western hills if he had to. Most of his machines ran on Firerock and steam. Even the Juke at The Bloodstone ran on it!

A wave of homesickness came over him as he thought about The Bloodstone. His wife and sons were probably there and would be shortly leaving for home now. They may have had a rich stew for supper that night, or perhaps a dark bean soup. Fresh ale and hot bread. A pinch of whiskey, perhaps to make one's daytime work blend into evening's peace. His wife had been reluctant to see him get involved in something so dangerous, even though she agreed it was a necessary endeavor. He tried to conjure her face and send good thoughts her way, hoping her night would be restful.

He lit a pipe while thinking of home and family, intending on having just a few puffs and joining Hodge for a good night's sleep when he first felt it in his feet. It was a thrumming sensation, like the hum of machinery. Then a faint 'THUD'. Another humming whir, and another 'THUD'. He stood stock still and listened with every pore in his being with both ear and nerves, trying to detect more of what this was.

In the distance, he saw a orange light, like fire in a chimney, and then heard more of the slow thuds. He saw a cloud of light-colored smoke contrasting with the deep black of the sky. Grol's pale light was behind him, and he faced the blackest part of the horizon, where this sound was currently coming from. He began to walk towards the sound, hoping for some clue that would tip him off as what it was and how far away it was. He stood at the top of a pile of rocks, and watched. For a bit, the sounds stopped and the smoke dissipated. Toddhelm felt ready to give up, and go in to tell Hodge about it when he heard the loud racketing of a far-off engine, saw the orange light again and heard more thuds. This time, between the thuds, he heard what Arnesh was talking about: the rattle-clank of large gears and moving parts. The thuds grew closer, and at one point, a couple of them shook a few pebbles loose from the pile of rocks he stood on.

At this point, a light breeze from behind him kicked up and tore the sounds away. All he felt were fading thuds, saw the puffs of light smoke, and soon those were gone too. He tried to think what that might have been. Perhaps the Raiders managed to automate a sling tower instead of having the Minuheads from the mountains pull them. But sling towers rolled, they didn't make impact-noises like what he'd just heard. He kept watching the ebony horizon and did not see nor hear anything further. He thought about telling Hodge, but decided to let him be. The man was a nervous wreck after the first day riding in the Extrabulous. He thought he might have to pry Hodge's fingers from the cage when they stopped for the night! He was a little more used to it now, but Toddhelm could tell he'd still rather be standing on solid ground or riding a horse. Besides, it was too dark for wandering around in the desert with so many unknowns out there at present.

What WAS that thing out there though? The thuds and fading suggested movement. The sounds and smoke suggested machinery. There were no machines of that size down this way, and none he knew of anywhere that moved. It sounded like a giant's footsteps. The Statues of Piromesia in the northwest were well known to walk when inhabited by their God's spirits, but they did not make sounds like this. The only time Toddhelm could remember ever seeing anything resembling a machine like that was in the large city. A rather foul-tempered and cynical man was in the process of designing what he called a 'Walkernaut'. It was a gigantic machine, shaped like a man, and powered by a combination of crushed Firerock, water and a liquid called Ignitia. Toddhelm had seen the plans of this machine, and thought it a brilliant concept, but likely an impossible reality. The man who designed it was so disagreeable that being around him was avoided at all costs. He would not share materials or knowledge, help others with design problems, and rarely allowed others to look at his drawings or blueprints. A number of their colleagues expressed concern over his desire to use Ignitia in his designs. It was considered a very volatile substance that produced unpredictable and sometimes catastrophic results. The mechanical consortium closely regulated its use. This man did not like to be regulated.

The nasty-tempered fellow also had frequent and intense arguments with their colleagues. He was eventually expelled from the mechanical consortium. He also did not keep an altar to Willem, which was considered sacrilegious! Toddhelm tried to remember the fellow's name, and couldn't seem to. Perhaps he was also consuming too much Purple Daze. His wife told him that stuff made him forgetful! Ah, well, he supposed a good night's sleep would restore a little more to his memory. When he had a few more facts remembered, he wanted to relate the story to Hodge. Being a Champion that had traveled more than just north to south, Mr. Kassan might have additional insight into all of this. He turned and walked back into the hut for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

At Sol's rising the next morning, Hodge sat cross-legged, meditating. He began each day this way. The smell of burning offerings from the prior day was thought to calm ones soul, and bring clear thought and vision. Others sat in similar fashion around the fires, also meditating in the calm of the morning. He concentrated on the conversation of last night, trying to remember where he had heard the name of the God the people of Neggudah worshiped, and if he'd actually heard it at all. What came to his mind was an image of a row of corn. He saw it so plainly, bright green leaves waving gently in a light breeze, the yellow tassel at the top of the ears, the sprigs of yellow-green at the top of the plant. This vision was meaningful, the Gods never sent useless visions in a meditation, but he could not fathom the meaning currently. He filed it away and allowed the next to come to him.

This time he saw a large piece of white parchment with precise lines drawn all over it and the letters 'SV' marked in the corner amid numbers that seemed to be measurements of some sort. At first, the lines had no rhyme or reason, but when the image slowly pulled away from him, the lines began to take the rough shape of a humanoid figure. Hodge's eyebrows knitted in deep concentration as he tried to assimilate this form. He had never seen anything like this before. He was shown a table with many pieces of parchment such as this scattered about. A hand moved them around, pulled up another page, put it on top of the man-form, and flattened it out. This was an image of something cylindrical, with a pipe feeding one end, then coming out the other. Smaller pipes came out along the sides. Next to it was an illustration of this cylinder fitted on the back of the humanoid drawing. All of these looked like plans of some type. They reminded of him of...

"Machines." He whispered, without being aware of saying the word aloud. If Toddhelm had seen his vision, he would have known that he was looking at an illustration of a main boiler meant for powering something very large. He would have known exactly what it was, because he'd seen it before.

When this vision faded, another more ominous vision took form. This time, Hodge saw what looked like an underground lake on fire. There were rock walls enclosing the giant gulf of flames. He saw people running, heard screaming, smelled burning hair…was it his own? His eyes popped open now, all visions fading. The Gods were finished sending him clues. It was time to go in search of whatever these disturbing phantasms meant, starting with the stories Arnesh told them last night. He had the sinking feeling all of this was leading south to Abioye's settlement somehow and didn't bode well for the people there. He and Matiya had been so focused on the Prophecy and getting her in The Depths to cleanse the sword and aid Malachai. Perhaps too focused. He felt a moment of uneasiness, as if he had been taken unawares and was the victim of some plot. That he and Matiya weren't as ahead of the game as they thought and while they weren't being taken seriously here on the upper realm, the lower realm, and others yet to be named, were taking them very seriously.

Hodge sighed and tried to shake the feeling of dread that had built up within him. He finished with his daily meditations and made his way back to the hut. Toddhelm was also already up and leaning against the side of his vehicle sipping a steaming cup of coffee. "Breakfast is on!" He said, raising his cup in greeting to his travel companion. "Get a belly full, and then we'll be underway. I mapped us out at being close to things heating up, so this might be our last peaceful stay until we reach the plains."

Hodge nodded and went inside. He ate a most delicious, hot breakfast, trying to relish every bite, because the next time he tasted good food might be long in the future. He didn't share his visions with Arnesh at this time, as he didn't want to alarm his friend or his small settlement. They were already frightened enough. This morning, however, those he encountered seemed a bit more relaxed. Perhaps Toddhelm and Hodge's stop in Broken Neck helped to put their minds at ease. Certainly seeing Hodge recovered from his previous injury was a relief to Arnesh.

The travelers stocked up on water, both for themselves and the Extrabulous. Broken Neck's deep well was indeed a blessing. Soon after, they bid Arnesh farewell, donned goggles, caps, and various travel gear and climbed back into the vehicle to begin another day's journey of clattering and clanking along the dusty landscape.

"I have to tell you what I saw and heard last night, before I retired..." Toddhelm shouted over the noisy engine after they'd been underway for awhile. He relayed the tale of the thuds, fiery flashes and whitish smoke from the previous night.

"You saw nothing further?" Hodge also shouted. He tried to shift a bit closer to Toddhelm so he could hear what the man was saying.

"No, but I remembered something from when I lived in the northwest. A fellow making a large walking machine. He called it a 'Walkernaut'. He wanted to run it on Ignitia!"

"Ignitia!" Hodge exclaimed, alarmed. He knew what Ignitia was, and had seen some of the consequences of using it carelessly. "Who was this man?"

"That's the problem! I can't remember his name for anything! He was a crabby bastard! Didn't want to let too many see his 'prints. Very paranoid. The MechCon kicked him out because he insisted he be given a supply of Ignitia for testing. He wouldn't allow supervision or agree to the terms of MechCon on Ignitia's use. He argued so hard against their decision, they finally had enough of him, and told him he was excused from his contracts."

"What happened to him after that?" Hodge asked. MechCon kicking out a member was a sign of drastic and dangerous behavior. He knew the Mechanical Consortium had a strict code of conduct that included the safe use of materials. This man must have offended many of the members with his demands for him to be removed.

"No one knows. Packed up his bay and left town. Left naught behind, except for some big hunks of metal that were too big to take."

By this time, they had come quite a good distance, and Broken Neck was far behind them. They were both beginning to feel on edge. They knew confrontation with raiders was inevitable sooner now than later. Both men nervously surveyed the arid land around them, watching for movement behind rock formations or over the next hill.

Toddhelm glanced down at one of the many dials on the dash to check the fuel levels when Hodge suddenly exclaimed, "LOOK OUT!" He was already reaching for the brake lever as he looked up, almost instinctively avoiding what he had not yet seen. The Extrabulous halted in a smoke-belching series of screeches and whines, sliding across the hard-packed road with it's momentum pushing it forward. It finally came to a stop scant feet from the edge of a huge, round indent that spanned the road. If he had driven the vehicle into the indent it would have taken irreparable damage.

Hodge's hands still clutched the bars on the cage beside him, and the bar across the dash in front of him in a white-knuckled death grip. "Gods. What is this?"

First taking a quick check of the surrounding area, both men cautiously climbed down from the vehicle and walked to the edge of this odd shallow hole in the road.

"Has part of the road collapsed?" Hodge said.

Toddhelm stood silent next to him, the wind whipping strands of white hair across his face, which he ignored. He turned to his left, then then began walking in great, exaggerated strides. Hodge followed him, and eventually they ended up at another one of the indentations, just like the one in the road. They saw a third ahead of them, and Toddhelm then walked to that one, again with the exaggerated strides. This time Hodge heard him counting his steps off. When he came to the third hole he stopped and looked up into the sky.

"Willem, bless my eyes that what I'm seeing be not true." He said.

"What? What is this?" Hodge circled around in front of him, worried.

"It's a Walkernaut. It must be. He made the damned thing. It's what I saw and heard last night. It's what those in Broken Neck have been seeing. The smoke, from it's stack, the thuds from it's feet." He looked into Hodge's eyes. "This is about a 50 foot tall machine, running on ignitia, and Gods know what else it's capable of."

"Please remind me of a foot." Hodge said.

Toddhelm held his hands out, "About fifty of these, or...perhaps between 22 and 25 of the cubits of your time, if I remember a discussion we had about measure properly."

Hodge stood in stunned silence attempting to reconcile this information in his mind, and to visualize this thing. How could a machine that tall actually move?

As he stood thinking, Toddhelm continued, "I saw two pages of his 'prints once as he presented the idea to the Consortium. This thing is man-shaped. It would look like gigantic armored man. The boiler was attached to it's back and fed internal pistons and external gears. I only got a glimpse and couldn't tell much more about it's construction."

Hodge remembered his vision from the morning's meditation and said, "Attached to it's back...is it a round object?"

"Yes! You have seen this?"

"This morning, as I meditated during the burning of offerings, I was sent this in a vision. I did not know what I was seeing at that time. I saw the man-shape marked in blue lines, and the cylinder you described. I also saw the letters 'SV' in a corner. This was an important point, as the vision was very clear and focused on these letters."

"'SV'. Those are creators initials. That was...was..." Toddhelm's blue eyes lit up in recognition, "Samney Vargeld! That was the bastard's name! You were seeing the blueprints I saw for the Walkernaut! Damned amazing. So it is him." His expression grew dark, "Now I remember more since saying his name. I recall he was from an unsavory period in history, and had unfavorable ideals, though I never spoke to him enough to hear any of them. His earlier machines bore the mark of a crooked cross inside a circle." The little man shuddered. "There was something ugly and dangerous about that mark. I didn't like it, and some others reacted violently to seeing it. Vargeld eventually stopped using it."

Hodge looked back towards the Extrabulous "We should return to your machine and leave here quickly. Hopefully we do not encounter this… walking machine before we get to our destination in the south."

"We HAVE to encounter it!" Toddhelm stated emphatically.

Hodge turned to him, surprised. "Why? We need to avoid this thing or risk the lives of everyone in Abioye's settlement."

"Because we have to destroy it! You don't realize the implications of this!"

Hodge frowned and gestured towards the Extrabulous, "I realize we have a duty to the people in the south! They will shortly be starving and sick if we do not get them these supplies as soon as possible!"

"Lord Hajiru, if we don't destroy it, this machine is capable of rampaging over everything and everyone. Nothing can stop it, not even you, as a Champion! Not Lady Matiya, or Lord Achilles, it will trample and flatten everything in it's path that opposes it." Noting the reluctance in Hodge's expression he took a deep breath and continued, "It was rumored Vargeld was creating these machines for destruction, even though he claimed they were for exploration. What I saw and heard is probably not the only one. Imagine an army of those things. Imagine them heading towards our people down south."

Hodge shook his head in confusion, "I cannot even imagine what one of these things looks like, let alone many."

"Mr. Kassan, you said the raiders appeared to be guarding the mid-desert and steering everyone away from it. While what I saw and heard was quite far from the mid-desert, I'm willing to bet whatever operation Vargeld has for making these things is what they're hiding. It's secluded, easy to keep an eye on intruders, and there's always been rumors of ignitia pools deep under the sand, coming up from The Depths. He'd need a huge supply of fuel."

Alarmed, Hodge exclaimed, "The Depths! What does this mean for Matiya's party going there now? Could this be something to do with Eridus and The Prophecy as well?"

"That I don't know, but it doesn't bode well for any of us regardless." The smaller man pounded a fist into his palm to emphasis his point. "We must put Vargeld out of commission immediately. He is a dangerous man, and we can't wait longer than necessary 'fore this gets beyond us all."

The two men regarded each other in silence while the wind moaned and called across the desert. Finally, Hodge crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "If what you say is true, then how are we two supposed to destroy it by ourselves?"

Toddhelm frowned, then said, "Let me ruminate on that. See what else I can remember. I shall make offerings to Willem tonight, and pray for remembrance. There is more to this. You saw the boiler spec as well. The answer lies there."

They walked to the Extrabulous, leaving their shallow footprints behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

The stormy clouds proved to be as threatening as they looked, and soon Matiya, Achilles and Malachai were in the throes of a violent rainstorm. They took shelter off the road among the roots of a particularly thick, tall tree.

Matiya tried to make herself as small as she could, no easy task for a seven foot woman. "Damn. I HATE getting wet while I'm trying to travel a long distance. I bet these pants are going to chafe my..."

Achilles held up a hand and cut her off in mid-sentence. He did not want to hear any such personal information from her. Malachai huddled between them, feeling like a midget among giants.

"Well excuse the hell outta me." Matiya grumbled. Looking down at Malachai she asked, "You doing OK there, Slim?"

"I am...soaked." He said unhappily.

"It's OK. We'll make a fire when the rain dies down. Dry off. I got my eye on some kindling under cover that'll light up."

"What will you light it with? Hope?" Achilles groused.

"No, smartass." She pulled out a Zippo lighter and flicked the wheel on it. A small flame appeared. "How else do I light my smokes?"

Achilles rolled his eyes at her. He didn't trust those fire-makers she used. The smell of it's fuel put him in mind of the explosions and destruction caused by ignitia. He'd keep his matches, even if they were prone to getting ruined in the wet. They continued to wait out the storm. Lightning buzzed close by, too close, and thunder followed almost immediately in an ear-splitting crash.

"Fuck, that's close." Matiya closed her eyes and whispered something quickly, over and over.

"What is that, what you're saying?" Malachai inquired.

"She's praying the Skycharm. Praying for safety from Grol's eye." Achilles said. Malachai remembered the mention of Grol while walking with Genette in Schilliner. Grol was not a God he wanted to encounter.

The storm seemed to calm shortly after and the dangerous lightning moved on.

"How does the prayer go? The Skycharm?" Malachai said, after watching her quietly for awhile.

"It goes:

'Friend of the Sky'

'Pass us in peace.'

'Grant safe passage by,

'Our lives we keep.'"

"Looks like it works." Malachai remarked.

Matiya favored the younger redhead with a crooked smile. "Sometimes, Grol needs a little persuasion. He can get real nasty." To Malachai it appeared that even she and Achilles were wary of Grol. Definitely not a God he wanted to encounter.

They sat under the thick canopy the tree provided for awhile longer, before Matiya crawled out and snagged some twigs she'd seen that were under under the tree across from them. She mixed them with hanging moss from under their tree and with the help of her 'fire-maker', they soon had a small fire going.

"This is gonna have to do." She said. "I sure hate the back-country sometimes."

"I thought there was a town on this road." Achilles said, warming his hands.

"Eh. Not until we're about half way down to the next turn off. Now I don't even know what to expect when we DO run into towns. Are they all like Killingham here? Are some of them?" She shook her head. "That turned things pretty sour for me. Puts me on edge to run into anything out here."

"You knew things would not be easy." Achilles was now trying to shake some of the dampness from his shoulder-length blond hair. He frowned as his fingers met with tangles. "My heart is still heavy with sadness for the people at Killingham. Nay, sadness and anger. What happened to them was needless! I would avenge every last one of them if our time allowed. If only we could prevent this from ever happening again."

"Yeah. I knew we'd eventually run into hard going out here." Matiya shook her head and the trinkets in her hair jingled merrily. This isn't even the worst of it. I think you'll get your chance at avenging in The Depths, Lee. If you want to look at it a different way, carrying out the Prophecy and putting things right again will avenge them and those we don't know about. Prevention is tricky at this point, though. We'd have to catch Eridus' front man in the act. I'd love to find that bastard." With a heavy sigh, Matiya got up and looked at the sky. "Ah well, looks like it's clearing out. We should be OK to move on when we're ready. We'll dry off as much as we can here. Hey slim, your feet get wet?"

Malachai looked at her strangely then down at his feet and said, "No. These boots are almost waterproof I think. My feet are dry."

"Wet feet and lots of walkin' are a miserable combination." She sat back down by the fire and they stayed for a bit longer until they felt decidedly warmer and drier before putting it out and continuing down the road.

The trees made watching the horizon impossible, so when the meager sunlight passed behind the treetops, they began looking for a place to stay. The road they were on was wide, yet surrounded by very thick forest. There was little indication of shelter anywhere, and the ground under the trees was damp from the rain. Just as Matiya was about to suggest they stop where they were and take their chances on what was close by in the forest, a horse and rider appeared, coming towards them. All three of them were on guard immediately.

The rider turned out to be a young man, about the same age as Malachai. "Are the three of you headed to Hecksworth?" He asked.

"We weren't headed there, but if you have a hot meal for some weary travelers we are!" Matiya said.

The young man laughed. "We can accommodate! It's straight ahead. You'll reach it probably about the time darkness falls." He circled his horse, which seemed to be impatient to get moving, and then asked them "I must ask though, have you seen a man walking this way, or noticed anyone behind you?"

They shook their heads, and Malachai asked, "Would this man be someone we'd rather have in front of us?" He felt a strange suspicion about the man the person on the horse was looking for. After Killingham, he almost didn't want to come in contact with anyone else.

"This is a Holy man! He had been staying at our village, but had to leave suddenly several days ago. He sent word that he's retuning, and the village sent me out to meet him. I have yet to see him though."

"A Holy man?" Achilles said.

Malachai quickly spoke up before either of his comrades could say another word, "We'd like to meet this Holy man! Perhaps he could give us comfort for we've suffered many losses. We've been traveling so long, and my feet are drenched from the storm earlier."

The rider nodded and said, "Ah! I see. Then by all means, proceed to our village. It is ahead a ways, and on the right. Watch for the sign that says 'Hecksworth'. A path leads to it from the road, but it can be easy to miss." He spurred his horse on and was gone.

"What the hell was THAT, Mal?" Matiya whispered as the young rider disappeared.

"I would like to know what kind of 'Holy Man' this is, wandering out here like this, visiting small villages in remote locations, especially with the threat of Warlords not too distant. Perhaps we will find our culprit for what happened in Killingham." He looked at Achilles and added, "Prevention, as you said earlier."

"Wise choice." Achilles agreed. "The situation is suspect."

"The time frame too, if you think about it." Matiya added. "The guy on the horse said this holy man had to 'leave suddenly' several days ago. That would put him bugging out around the time we got clear of Killingham. Maybe he wanted to go inspect the damage and report back to his boss."

Malachai looked over his shoulder and said, "I have many things to confront this man about. We all do. Hecksworth will not become Killingham…or Gatlin. Not if I have anything to say about it." They continued forward, yet stole glances over their shoulders at regular intervals.

Right around full dark they arrived at the sign, which was much fancier than the one they'd seen at Killingham. This sign was well-maintained and painted white. Bright gold letters proclaimed, 'Hecksworth'.

"I thought this was further up the road. Well fine then! Let's go in and find something to eat." Matiya had visions of a cold mug of her favorite brew already, so there was no choice but to follow her. The narrow path they were on would not accommodate anything wider than perhaps a horse and cart, so it felt more like a cave than a path to walk down as the woods were very thick. Suddenly, almost jarringly, the path ended at a clearing. Hecksworth was a bit larger than Killingham, yet still not much more than a huddling of domiciles around a few businesses and gardens. Lanterns had lit the path about halfway through, and they continued on all about the clearing, making Hecksworth a warm and inviting place.

The sound of clinking glasses and smell of food reached their ears and noses from somewhere close by. Matiya followed it, figuring food and drink would soon follow, and she was right. The sounds came from a small, well-lit pub.

"We shouldn't go in here." Malachai said, stopping in his tracks.

"Why not, slim? Your spidey-sense tingling?" Matiya smirked.

"The altar is empty."

Sure enough, the altar next to the front door was devoid of adornments or offerings. The statue of Proposa looked a bit like it was crumbling.

"Oh no!" Matiya exclaimed, genuinely disturbed. "They just left him all alone! How could they?" The small statue did not wear the mirthful smile like the one Malachai had seen in Schilliner, but had a grim frown. Matiya took a coin from her pocket and placed it next to the statue. "We will find out why. Don't worry." She said.

Achilles walked by and left a pinch of leaf from his best bag in the scales Proposa held. Then Malachai went by. He had no coin to offer, nor smoke or drink, but he said, "Right now I can offer you naught but the allegiance of my future Kingdom. There will always be joy there, and music, and laughter. We will welcome your blessings."

At this, the little statue smiled up at Malachai, and a golden glow issued from it, and then dissipated. It continued to smile peacefully.

"I do believe you have spoken your own charm." Achilles said, slightly in awe.

The three travelers entered the pub and found it was little more than a bar with several stools, plus three small tables. Nothing like the large and boisterous Bloodstone they were accustomed to. One of the odd jukeboxes with all the gears and pulleys leaned against the wall, but it was dark and silent. Matiya walked up to it and ran a hand across it's glass top. There were no records inside. A large wooden box sat next to it. She nudged it open with the toe of her boot and saw all the records piled inside. She frowned as she let the top of the box quietly back down.

The place smelled like perhaps dinner was on. They each took seats at the bar and a short, bespectacled, heavyset man that oddly resembled Ben Franklin came up to take their order.

"We don't serve no ale or whisky here, so if you be wanting that, you're out 'o luck. We got tea, water or juice, that's it." Matiya practically slammed her head down on the bar. "Dinner will be comin' up shortly, and that's served out back."

"Why do you not serve ale here?" Malachai asked, as Achilles began glancing around nervously for evidence leaf was also unwelcome.

"Because the Lord bade it forbidden." Matiya still had her head on the bar, moaning quietly and Achilles now tried to fumble inconspicuously around in the inner pockets of his vest for his best bag of leaf, hoping to hide it further in case the townspeople had designs on confiscation.

"What God has forbidden this?" Malachai demanded. "This is the domain of Proposa. Why have you turned from His face?" Matiya, still in the same position, turned her head to look at the bartender with narrowed eyes. Achilles stopped his fumbling to do the same.

"Why, He Who Dwells in the Treetops, that's who!" The barkeep looked at Malachai with wide eyes, as if they should all know this, and the three of them stared back at him in silence for several seconds.

Malachai then quietly asked, "And who has brought 'He Who Dwells in the Treetops' to you?" Matiya sat up suddenly and all three of them leaned forward in anticipation of the answer.

The barkeep smiled, more than happy to pass on information, "Brother Calenthis! He is currently returning to us from a brief journey to Killingham." While Achilles and Matiya started slightly at this, Malachai kept absolutely calm. The barkeep, oblivious to their reactions, continued while wiping down the bar where Matiya's head had rested a moment ago, "The Lord speaks to him ya know. The Lord asked him to visit Killingham for a bit, that he was needed there to help in a crisis. Brother Calenthis is a very wise man!"

"I would very much like to meet Brother Calenthis." Malachai said in an even voice. "My companions and I would value his…wisdom. We have many questions of faith for him."

"He should be here this eve! In fact...well, I believe I see Timothy's lantern now, that must be them! You were just in time." He pointed out one of the windows where a lantern bobbed along the path, and the sound of a horse's hooves could be heard.

The three of them turned to each other and Matiya said "This is our ounce of prevention."

"I bet there's also going to be a pound of manure." Malachai quipped as all three of them were off their stools and out the door in short order.


	16. Chapter 16

The three of them rushed towards the lantern's light and the figure that walked next to the horse.

"Brother Calenthis!" Malachai called before they could even see the face of this person. He wore long dark robes and the light did not reach his face. "I would have a word with you."

"Yes my child." Came a quiet, mild voice. To Malachai the tone was familiar. It sounded like the same tone he'd heard Isaac use many, many times back in Gatlin.

"You have been to Killingham? What have you seen?" Malachai demanded.

"Who ARE you?" The young man on the horse asked him.

Ignoring him, Malachai continued, "What news do you bring from Killingham, Brother? How do it's people fare?"

"The Peace of He Who Dwells in the Treetops is with them. They send their blessings to all in Hecksworth." The man's hands appeared before him, extended in a palms-up gesture, intending to convey a sense of peace.

"You are sure of this?" Malachai said evenly, not taking his eyes from the stranger in front of him. "What proof can you offer?"

"Why do you question so, my child? I have seen this with my own eyes. All in Killingham are well and some have expressed the desire to visit their kin here in Hecksworth shortly." The figure now gestured vaguely above him, as if hailing a strange, unseen entity.

"What is the meaning of this?" came a man's voice behind them. Several of the village dwellers had come outside on hearing Timothy's return, and were surveying the scene between Malachai and who they knew as Brother Calenthis with growing anger.

Not to be put off from interrogating Calenthis, the young Lord of Gatlin's face darkened with a strange fury and he pulled out the tattered book he'd taken from Killingham. "Please do explain to me how this can be so, when several days past we saw what had overtaken the inhabitants of Killingham, and what they had become!"

The man finally stepped into view. He was strikingly handsome, with dark hair and eyes as blue as gas flames, features that also were reminiscent of Isaac. "How dare you attempt to discredit me in front of my flock! I know not what you mean, young man! The people of Killingham were alive and well two days past!"

"You LIE." Malachai said, and held up the book turning to the gathered crowd, "All of you. Listen here! This man will lead you to ruin! The people in Killingham are now Soulless!" Gasps came from the growing crowd. He walked in a slow circle as he talked, "This book was taken from one of the huts there before we were forced to burn Killingham and it's taint to the ground!"

He opened it and began to read passages from it, especially the one mentioning Calenthis by name, when a woman's voice screamed, "That was a book my brother kept!" She came up and looked over Malachai's shoulder, "This is his writing!"

Malachai flipped to the last few pages of the book and allowed the woman to read them first. She dissolved into tears and fell into the arms of a man that stood close to her. Malachai looked into the now-angry eyes of Brother Calenthis and then read, "I am in pain. Hurt. Hungry. My legs are dead." He shoved the book into Calenthis' face and said, "Read it yourself, see your name in his writing and then try to deny!"

The crowd drew back from Calenthis as if he were on fire. His face was now livid. He shoved the book away from him and stepped away from Malachai, "Do not listen to this boy!" He shouted, desperately trying to keep his new followers from believing the redheaded stranger. He advanced towards Malachai again, hands clawed out in front of him. "Do not listen to an outsider, a blasphemer! Do not listen to someone that would lead you from your new Lord!"

"Then listen to my sword." Came a low, calm voice behind him, and Matiya's sword ran him through.

Instead of falling to the ground, he stiffly walked forward and pointed a finger at Malachai, who slapped it away, "Ye be MARKED!" He pointed all around him, "Ye all be marked!" he said, his voice filled with the venom of hatred.

"SILENCE!" Achilles roared and pushed past Malachai to grab Calenthis. As his hands touched the man's robe, he disappeared, and the robes fell through Achilles hands, empty.

The only sound for several long seconds was the woman weeping for her brother.

"Calenthis was a charlatan. He was an agent of Eridus of The Depths, who is no longer serving his true purpose." Achilles stated. "I am Achilles, a Champion of this realm. This is Matiya, who is the same as I. Our companion is Malachai of Gatlin, who has seen firsthand..." at this he looked at the young man, "...more than once, how the influence of Eridus has grown tainted and vile." His fists clenched in determination at his sides. "We are harbingers of the Prophecy, which states great Kings shall rise and together, defend the freedom of your very souls; fight the imbalance Eridus has brought." He paused and looked at Matiya who nodded and silently encouraged him to go on. "I beseech you to renounce this new false God, and ask forgiveness from the Gods you've known, the ones who have guided you and cared for you thus."

"I RENOUNCE Him! I renounce him..." said the woman who still wept and clutched the man with her.

The villagers looked at one another, and then at the strangers. One by one, they all renounced this new God, and his influence on their town.

As they all gathered together and began to speak with one another about what had just happened, Matiya clapped a hand on Achilles shoulder and said, "Nothing like the words of the converted, eh? Talk about coming full circle. You tell it better than I do, Lee."

"These people were about to become...Soulless. Just like in Killingham! I would do anything to avoid seeing this happen. Look at them..." they observed the faces around them, husbands and wives, children, the grayed and the younger men and women, like Timothy, who was dismounting from his horse right then, "...they were just like those in Killingham. How many more can this be happening to? How many small out-of-the-way settlements and villages. How much longer until it comes to the larger towns?"

The sound of music came from the jukebox in the pub, and Matiya perked up, "That's what Hodge and I have been worried about, and why we keep on even when people tell us we're nuts. At least it's not happening here now! Let's go get something to eat! And Mal, you're a hell of a guy, you know that?" She patted him on the back, and she and Achilles headed off to the pub.

Malachai went to follow them, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he saw the woman who had recognized her brother's writing in the book he still held. Her eyes were red-rimmed and sorrow filled. "Can you...can you tell me what happened to my brother? Did you see the man that wrote this book?"

He stopped unsure of how to continue. He had a strong suspicion that the writer of the book was actually the creature that he had retrieved his knife from in the inn, and who had brought the others there after fleeing. He did not want to tell the distraught woman this though. Didn't want to leave her with any worse memory than she already had.

"No ma'am, I did not know him. I found the book in one of the houses. It had fallen on the floor, and was lying open, to it's last entry. The one I showed you."

The man with her put an arm around her shoulder and asked, "Please tell us exactly what happened in Killingham. Exactly what you and your companions saw?"

"I believe all should know. Let's gather everyone around the public house, and I will be happy to relate as much of the story as I can, and my companions and myself will answer all the questions we can."

As the couple turned to leave and gather their neighbors, Malachai stopped them, "Oh...Ma'am? What was your brother's name? I have wanted to know more of him ever since I picked up this book."

"His name was Bradford Pickens. He was a farmer, and kept a good-sized garden with herbs and vegetables in Killingham. He enjoyed tending his plants, and growing food for his friends there. He was a kindly soul, though some found him a bit eccentric. He always wrote about the weather and kept an eye on it. Indeed, was fanatical about the growing seasons and what constituted the best growing season for which plants...for him it was life and science."

"Thank you for allowing me to know him through your words. Would you like to keep his book, for memory?"

The woman looked at the book, and then pulled her shawl around her shoulders, as if experiencing a chill. "No. I think you will be best served by keeping it with you. I have my own memories of Bradford to keep me."

With a nod, Malachai took his leave of the grieving couple and walked back to the pub to find his traveling companions and let them know about the gathering he'd just discussed.

People were already gathering outside on the pub's ample patio, and more lanterns were being lit. Upon inspection under lantern light, the pub's social area was mostly outside, with a half door on the pub's kitchen opening out to it and allowing easy access for serving. Matiya and Achilles were seated at a large central table. Matiya was smiling, with a large mug in front of her.

"I see they weren't as out of ale as they professed." Malachai said, upon making his way through the crowd and taking a seat opposite them.

"They'd already broken almost all their kegs!" She leaned forward and whispered, "This was one of the last ones left. One more day, and it woulda been kaput!"

Shortly after, they began relating their tale of Killingham. They left out little detail, even though they knew the story would be hard for the people of Hecksworth to hear. Some wept during the telling, but most just listened gravely. They held loved ones closer, and shivered to know how close they all had come to suffering the same fate.

"This would have been us! Soulless!" Someone angrily interjected.

"We are sure this is the work of Eridus? We have always known him to be benevolent." Someone else said.

"It is absolutely Eridus." Malachai said. "I encountered him in the mortal realm, before I crossed over a very short time ago. The same thing was happening to our own town. Only we did not turn into Soulless. Another fate befell us."

"In Malachai's town, Eridus ruled that there was an 'Age of Favor' and on their birthdays, they willingly gave their bodies and souls to him. They were carried to The Depths, and there became Soulless." Matiya said.

"It pains me to know that some of my own people, my friends and those I grew up with, are probably suffering in a half-dead state down there...somewhere that I know not. My wife and unborn child still reside in Gatlin. I am committed to saving them from this fate." Malachai said, looking down at his hands. This was hard for him to talk about openly, to so many people at once.

"Please, tell us more of this Prophecy as well!" A man spoke up.

"Yes! If there is a way we can help keep this from happening to others, I know I would do all I can!" General sounds of agreement followed this statement.

Matiya knew the Prophecy best, and she related her story of it. About the Northern King and the Southern King. The return to order and Kingdoms for this realm and an end to the famine and chaos the quickly multiplying Warlords were bringing to the populace.

"I am sure that Malachai IS the Northern King, and that we already have the Southern King in place, and the establishment of his Kingdom is beginning. Currently our quest here is to cleanse my sword. That'll allow us to get back into the mortal realm for a short time, get Mal's wife and bring her over. His son is a part of the Prophecy and has to be born here."

"What happened to your sword, M'Lady?" A woman asked.

Matiya gave a quick recount of her last meeting with Eridus. "I barely escaped with my ass on straight there." She quipped, "But I DID make a hell of an impression on him, and it wasn't a good one!" This was met with laughter. Another round of Ale appeared at the table along with hot bowls of stew.

"Time for everyone to eat! There's plenty!" The barkeep called from the back door and everyone started taking seats. They all ate and talked among themselves for a time. Achilles finished and lit a smoke. People came to their table to talk one on one with them, ask about individual relatives or items from Killingham, or just in general ask about them and their journey.

Eventually, Timothy, the young man that escorted Calenthis to Hecksworth came up and said, "I'd like to help spread the word about this. I'd ride to as many towns as I could between here and the northern city and warn the residents there. Take your names to them and spread the word of this Prophecy."

Achilles leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "This would be a most dangerous undertaking. The agents of Eridus are everywhere. Calenthis has marked us all, even though he was not sure who we are. For all we know he has already let Eridus in on our advancement here."

"I am up for the challenge!" Timothy said. "I was ready to dedicate my life to Calenthis as an Acolyte! You've saved my soul, and saved my family's souls!" He turned to Malachai and bowed before him, "Malachai of Gatlin, when you establish your Kingdom in the North, wherever this shall be, I would like to become a subject in it! I believe in you!"

At first, Malachai was speechless, but then responded, "I would be honored at that, Timothy. My wife, Ruth, and I would welcome you warmly when that time comes."

As Timothy walked away, Achilles remarked to Matiya, "Our young friend becomes more Kingly each passing day. He seems to accept his role well."

Matiya sipped her ale, pleased. "That he does. I had no doubt! He was an easy sell, unlike you. Damn, HE'S the one that sold you on all this!"

Achilles laughed and said, "That is indeed true. Now I wished I had not held back." He paused a moment, surveying the happy people around him, and the relieved feeling in the air, "What lies ahead in the coming days concerns me. We have yet more disturbing things to see, I believe."

"Yeah, man. You're right on that. Not looking forward to it. We might as well enjoy the rest we'll get here, and the good times!"

They continued to celebrate with the people of Hecksworth for a time longer, and then were put up in cabins for the remainder of the night. They were correct in their assumption that Calenthis had told Eridus of their visit to both Killingham and Hecksworth. The Lord of the Depths was not pleased, and he took out his wrath on the sniveling Calenthis. It didn't matter to Eridus. There was an endless supply of souls just like Calenthis. He could raise and dispose of them at his convenience. He cared nothing for them anymore. He was promised a greater reward for uniting the two realms into one. He was already well in control of the northeast part of the realm. The Warlords made extremely easy and unquestioning converts to his cause. Offer them some version of power and they were ready to jump. The northeastern and southeastern portions of the upper realm should be joined soon. Along with the operation in the desert, it would be nothing to sweep across the realm and claim all in the path of destruction as a part of The Depths.

Soon he would be rewarded and relieved of his paltry servitude to the mortal realm and it's constant, grinding wheel of misery. Soon, that is, if he could keep Matiya from interfering. Matiya and the Gods she aligned with were very detrimental to his cause. He'd regretting losing her fealty, however her fellow Champions Achilles and Hajiru Kassan would make superior lieutenants in his service as soon as he was able to get them under his power. Matiya would need to be kept from entering this realm though. She had someone else with her that was somehow being shielded from his view. He felt it was someone that had probably escaped from his grasp at one point, someone he should remember, but his dealings with mortals were more in one day than he even cared to keep track of. Mortals were cattle and currency. None of them would be able to stand against him, of that he felt sure.


	17. Chapter 17

When morning came, Matiya's group replenished their food and water supply. The people of Hecksworth also made sure they had a bit of ale with them to bring some cheer to their journey. Timothy was also preparing for his travels. He packed his bags and readied his horse, wishing the three of them well. He left soon after daybreak and headed west, so he could join the northern road through the Grayfields and continue on where they had left off. Matiya and her group headed off in the opposite direction towards the crossroads and the rocky region that housed the spiral fall.

At mid-day, they finally reached the point where the road they were on intersected with the major north-south artery that served the eastern part of the realm. To the left and right this thoroughfare was wide, straight, and relatively flat. Directly across the wide road was a lesser-traveled road that led into the eastern forests. They crossed the wide north-south road, noting that they saw no travelers in either direction, which Matiya and Achilles both found unusual. This was normally a well-traveled venue, especially at this prime part of the day. There were several settlements along this road in both directions, and usually people were out conducting trade or some type of business with each other by now.

Shaking off their uneasy thoughts at this, the three of them set up a good pace on the smaller eastern road. At first, the road was easy to follow. Eventually, it became rockier with uneven places and shallow dips that threatened to trip or twist ankles. People lived along here in individual homes, there were no towns or villages out this far, as the forests were too thick and wild to clear. They passed several small, ramshackle houses, where anyone outside either stared at them, or waved at them. No one was unfriendly here, at most they were just curious or a bit suspicious. At least there were no obvious Soulless that they saw or anything that looked overtly sinister.

The road took several twists and turns, and eventually no more homesteads appeared. By this point, their road was a mere rocky path. At one time, someone had lain rocks along here, but now grasses and weeds grew through these and pushed them to and fro, making the going even more difficult.

"Soon, we'll be navigating by the damn sun." Matiya said.

"Aye." Achilles agreed. "I hope your sense of direction is well-formed."

"I know where I'm going, yeah. Been this way before. I do have a map of where that fall is too, but it doesn't show us where WE are, ya dig?"

"Yes, let's hope we do not go astray, either by mistake or, worse, no choice of our own."

"What kind of obstacles do you think we may encounter?" Malachai asked, as he hoisted his pack up to a more comfortable position.

"Weeellll..." Matiya started. "We're all outta luck on towns and nice places to sleep, so we're going to have to look out for just about anything. I mean, as far as animals and all that goes, there's things out here that aren't friendly, but they're the least of our worries."

"Since the encounter with our 'friend' Calenthis, we cannot be sure what other surprises Eridus might have for us." Achilles looked around nervously. He felt that he was being watched ever since they encountered the heavier forest. He wasn't comfortable with the feeling at all, and it was very quiet out here.

They continued on, eventually fighting their way through deep brush. They took out their swords and cut down vegetation in front of them. Achilles remarked to Malachai that it was good practice for sword handling.

"When will my training begin? I realize we did not have the luxury of time before we set out, but I would like to learn as I go at least."

"Then your instruction can start now. You will find, though, that your strength and speed at learning is faster than when you were a mortal man. What takes mortals years to learn happens more quickly here. Still not much comfort knowing you will need to be able to defend yourself in The Depths, I will not pad that issue, but you are determined." Achilles smiled at the young man beside him, "You will be a fierce swordsman in no time."

Malachai concentrated at hacking at the vegetation in front of him as if it was an invading army. He was used to carrying large knives or short axes and whatever other farm implements could double as weapons in Gatlin and the sword felt strange to him at first.

"This will take some getting used to." He said.

"Yes, it will! When we stop, I will show you some actual stances and moves. Plants do not fight back, but at least your hand will know the feel of your sword well."

Malachai continued to hack away at the foliage that seemed almost like it was trying to stop them, and Matiya stole glances at him, chuckling to herself quietly at the young King, fighting the Leaves of the East! He was actually rather proficient with the sword, even as it was. He moved well, his young, slim build allowed him move extremely fast. When he became better trained, he would be a formidable fighter, and if he were up against a slower opponent, they'd be hard-pressed to maintain an offense.

Finally, they came to a point where the narrow path led down into a ravine, lined with rocks. A small stream went through the middle of it. They decided this was a good point to rest a bit, and they all did so. Matiya pulled out her flask and had a long drink, and then said, "Damn. Empty. Too bad all the whisky bottles were already broke back in Hecksworth."

"Least they had ale...and food." Malachai said, pulling out some salted meat. "This isn't so bad, really."

"Tough at times." Achilles chewed on a piece of meat. "How far do you think we are from the falls, Matiya."

"Hmmm." She mused and got up, looking around. "I think we might be at least two days by foot from the falls. We're making some fast progress through here, but I don't wanna jinx it by talking about it too much.

They heard a crashing in the bushes nearby and grabbed their swords. A group of raks moved out of the bush and walked slowly past. The matriarch came first, followed by her mate, then others in the pack and their pups. They looked like medium-sized wolves. They stopped and stared at the three travelers, the Matriarch sniffed at them, and then continued on. The others followed her.

"So those were dogs once." Malachai marveled.

"Yeah. Dogs. Poodles, Chihuahuas, Great Danes...all of them. Now they all look like that. They're all free to be what they really are."

"And if they knew you in your mortal life, they'd know you now?" Malachai said.

"Yep! For good or for bad! Those that mistreated them might get a good bite on the ass. Those they loved get licked and jumped on. However, they all still keep to their own. They help out human-folk for the most part. If something was attacking you, they'd come to your defense before anything else."

The crashes from the Raks eventually faded and Achilles got up to show Malachai some sword-moves. Malachai turned out to be a very quick study, and while he could not match Achilles, he kept up with the training moves better than most.

"You move well. Soon, you will have to spar with Matiya, as her fighting style differs radically from my own. You will have to be able to understand and counter different fighting styles, as there are many in these lands."

"Don't worry, Slim, I'll take it easy on ya...well, maybe." Matiya joked. "OK, fellas! Time to hit it again! Couple more hours of plant-fightin' and we'll be ready to crash out for the night."

They moved out once again on their journey. As they came up the other side of the ravine, the plant life was once again very thick. Malachai continued to hack at it, only this time, using the practice moves Achilles had shown him. The sword felt better in his hand, though it was making some blisters form. He wasn't as concerned about it, and merely wrapped his hands with pieces of his shirt to keep them from blistering more.

"Your hands will toughen soon." Achilles said, as he watched Malachai wrap them. "Some use gloves. Eventually your hands become so used to a blade, they feel empty without one."

"My hands feel empty without a beer mug." Matiya said.

"That is not a surprise." Achilles said lightly.

A few hours later, the forest took on the misty gloom of evening, and they looked for a place to shelter for the night. They chose a large group of trees with a small hut-like grouping of roots above ground. This would be a good natural shelter both from elements and animals. Malachai squeezed right between two roots to get inside, but Achilles and Matiya had to remove swords and armor before fitting through the roots to the inside.

"This is a time I wished I was a little smaller." Matiya quipped. She turned around and laughed at Achilles, who was just about stuck trying to get in. "Shit, Lee! Too much good smoke and Varick's cooking? Better go around over here, it's a little wider."

Achilles wiggled out and went over to the other side, which ended up being a little more friendly to his larger frame.

"Trees should have roots a little further apart...OOF!" He finally fell inside and said sheepishly, "I certainly hope I can get back out."

They went about making a fire, and cooking a simple dinner. They were happy to find they also had coffee from Hecksworth. The air turned slightly chilly and they were grateful for the warmth of the fire. Then, they laid down to sleep as the fire crackled. Malachai stayed awake a time, listening to the growls and yips and forest sounds around them. He looked up through the lattice of roots at a narrow slice of sky he could see through the trees, marveling at the gigantic assortment visible in just that small vantage point. There were no recognizable patterns from the sky he knew as a mortal. He saw strange galaxy-like colors, and larger planets much closer than anything on earth. There were far away ringed planets that reminded him of the picture of Saturn he saw on a poster in school. Huge planets with orbiting moons, all visible to the naked eye! He wondered exactly what galaxy or solar system this place was a part of, and what might be on the planets he observed now. The thought was almost too large for him to even entertain. The line of life could be so infinite it was unimaginable.

Eventually he fell into an exhausted yet satisfied doze. He dreamed of Ruth, and of Gatlin, but not the frightening dreams of before. These were peacefully vague dreams about better times past. Matiya and Achilles dreamed in visions, both future and past, always readying them for the next step in their journeys. A Champion's mind so different from a mortal's. The three of them passed a very quiet and uneventful night. Their sleep and visions were unnaturally deep for being in a chilly forest, and lacking the comforts of soft beds and warm blankets.

The next morning found the entire area enshrouded in a heavy blanket of fog.

"Odd." Achilles said as he wormed his way back out through the roots of the tree. "I can barely see three paces in front of me."

"Damn it! See? I TOLD you I didn't want to jinx it, and look at this shit." Matiya said, crawling out and standing next to him.

"Things were going a little too smoothly." Achilles remarked. He turned to Matiya, "Do you have a feeling of eyes upon you at times? Yesterday, I felt this several times."

"Yeah, I do. Same thing. Something's watching from somewhere. It must be hidden pretty well though, I can't a read on what it might be. I don't like this fog either. It feels...deliberate."

Malachai finally crawled out from their shelter and looked around, frowning. "Fog does odd things. Makes sound behave strangely. Directions are wrong. There's nothing trustworthy about it."

The three of them surveyed the area wondering if perhaps they were in a low spot, and the fog would be lesser once they got out. Matiya took a brief walk in and came back quickly reporting that it just didn't seem to let up at all.

"Perhaps it will pass as the sun moves higher." Achilles said, looking up to nothing but a canopy of gray mist overhead. "It it still early."

Waiting an hour or two didn't change anything. The fog stayed just as thick, as if a cloud had fallen from the sky and settled on them. They began to feel a sense of urgency, they knew time was short both in Gatlin and in their own realm.

"I don't want to lose any more time, but damn, I'm afraid if we walked out in this now, we'd either start going in circles or get so turned around we'd come out miles from where we should be. This is just what the hell we didn't need!" She sat down and sighed in irritation.

"Have patience, sister." Achilles said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand all too well the need to be on the road, but you are right. Moving out in this fog would lose us even more time in backtracking. We are best to wait it out."

Malachai stood a few feet away, just outside the edge of sight. He was merely a man-shaped shadow in the fog at this point, a ghostly outline that threatened to disappear at any time.

"Don't go too far, Slim. It'll swallow you before you know it." Matiya said, uneasily. "I'm going to build a fire out here and chase some of this fucking gloom away. Might as well. We ain't goin' nowhere right now."

She had a strong feeling the fog was a deliberate roadblock. She also felt as if it might be a cover for something else to come along and overtake them by surprise. Something, or several somethings, that would shamble out of the fog and grasp at them with cold dead fingers, all too eager to drag them into the worst part of The Depths where Eridus would be waiting with his wide, glowing eyes filled with insanity. Matiya tried not to think of such unsettling things, but her last encounter with Eridus along with the Soulless infiltrating the upper realm heightened her nerves. She mentioned her suspicion of the fog being a cover for other unsavory visitors to Achilles, and he unhappily agreed with her assessment.

They sat around the fire and felt general annoyance and impatience to be back on their journey. The day wore on with no end in sight to the fog. Finally, the gloom began to darken even more and the gray day became a dank, ugly evening. They resigned themselves to spending another night in their tree-root shelter. They cooked their dinner and sat around in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually they fell into fitful rest, with the hope a new day would herald an end to the strange set back.


	18. Chapter 18

Malachai was partially roused from sleep by a strange sensation at his right ear. It felt as though something was stroking or lightly combing through his hair. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, not unlike the times he'd feel Ruth lovingly touching him in the morning, or deep in the night, showing appreciation of his presence through her gentle touch. Her face formed in his mind, her large hazel eyes, light smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, long, straight auburn hair. There was nothing more he wanted to see than her face. He longed to take her beautiful face between his palms and kiss her lips and hold her close. He felt a pang of sadness that she was not near. Then he felt a harder tug on his hair and movement on his right shoulder. This was definitely not Ruth!

His eyes flew open and he realized the fog was gone, and the day was dawning bright and clear. He saw nothing at first, but still felt the odd sensation of movement and weight, as if something very small was walking along his shoulder. He resisted the powerful urge to sit up and jerk away from it. Suddenly, within his field of vision, a tiny humanoid creature appeared. It was only a few inches tall with long, exaggerated arms and legs, very spindly. Its hair was frizzy and wild, and an unnatural green with streaks of purple all through. It crouched down and giggled at him. It sounded like tiny bells. He thought about reaching out to it, but it suddenly took flight on intricate, gossamer wings.

He heard more bell-like giggles and realized the tugging on his hair was actually more of the odd little creatures playing in it.

"Don't flip out, Slim. You'll scare them. They don't mean any harm, they just want to play in your hair."

He glanced up as far as he could without moving and saw Matiya sitting with her back against the roots of the tree. One of the little creatures stood on the pointy metal toe of her boot, hands on it's thin hips, surveying the scene like a taskmaster.

"Why my hair?" Malachai asked quietly.

"Because they're very attracted to red hair. I can always look forward to getting my hair done at least once while I'm out in the deep forest."

"What are they doing to my hair?" Malachai asked nervously.

Matiya gave a lopsided smirk before answering, "Well, from here looks like you've got some braids. Maybe a few knots after Greenie there was rolling around in it like a fool. Hell, they even put some in Lee's hair, even though he's a blond!" She laughed, and the creature on her foot looked up at her and giggled too. "You think that shit's funny don't ya?" She asked it. It made a soft sighing sound and fluttered off.

"What...what ARE they?" Malachai didn't know whether to be fascinated or horrified. He felt one crawl over his right temple, and it suddenly appeared in his field of vision, peering down at him. It chattered at him in a strange language and then buzzed off only to alight on the ground right in front of his nose. He got a good look at it. It had vaguely human features, very large, expressive eyes, and a long triangular face. This one had light green skin. He thought it was probably the 'Greenie' Matiya mentioned earlier. As he thought about it, the little thing leaned forward and kissed him on the end of his nose.

"Those are what is commonly known as 'fae folk' back in the mortal realm." Matiya said, running a hand through her freshly groomed hair that now boasted dozens of bright, beautiful braids. All the trinkets and ornaments had been meticulously replaced and re-affixed with care to their positioning.

"Fairies?" Malachai said incredulously. "These are Fairies?"

"Aye, they are." Matiya clapped her hands to get their attention, "Hey guys! Let the man sit up, will ya?"

A flurry of wings and activity behind and above him ensued and he slowly sat up and ran a cautious hand through his hair. "They...I have...braids." He said in quiet amazement. He then noticed Achilles sitting up across from him and to his right.

"I do as well." Achilles said. There was a thin braid that hung down right in the middle of his forehead between his eyes, and more hanging down at strange places across the top of his head.

"You look fabulous." Matiya said dryly, and smiled at the grim look she received in return. "Lighten up, Lee. You needed to update your look anyway."

The hair on the right side of Malachai's head was filled with many small, intricate braids. He had been laying on the left side, and that side was still in it's usual wavy state. He felt little feet on his left shoulder and he looked at Matiya.

"Just let 'em have their fun. They love red hair. LOVE it. Your hair is a brighter shade of red than even mine, so they'll be playin' in it 'til kingdom come if we let 'em." She noticed the little green-skinned fairy had settled on Malachai's knee and was looking up at him and making flirty poses at him. "I think Greenie's taken quite a shine to you." She said, amused.

"Why have we not seen them before?" He asked as the little creatures began on the left side of his hair, their ministrations gentle and quite relaxing.

"I do believe they were the ones watching us." Achilles said. "I think they've been following us for a time, probably attracted to both yours and Matiya's hair." He broke off a piece of salted meat and then tossed it to Matiya.

"Mal, didn't you ever hear the folklore about Faeries when you were a kid?" She caught the meat and broke off a piece too before tossing it Malachai's way. "Ya know, like don't step in the green rings on the lawn, and don't eat the food they give you, or don't follow where they lead?"

"I heard about the green rings on the lawn. Never paid much attention to it though. Our community was more...into religion." He said flatly. "Why weren't you supposed to follow them and such?"

"What it amounted to was that if you succumbed to any of their charms, they'd draw you into their world, and guess where their world is?" She smiled broadly, gesturing in an arc around her.

"This realm? They can go between realms? Fairies are...real?" He said, seemingly shocked at the revelation.

"Is a funny-looking green critter not kissing every freckle on your hand right now?"

He looked down and found that to be so. Aforementioned green critter stopped and smiled broadly up at him before cooing and fluttering it's eyelashes.

"It's also said that time passes different in their world." Matiya continued. "Which is true. It passes faster here than in the mortal realm so if a mortal in their 'world' finally went back to his own, years would have passed. His loved ones gone and all that kinda crap." She regretting mentioning the part about time when he looked up, startled. "Don't worry though. We're still on schedule. We'll make it in time for Ruth."

"We must." He said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Well, you can partially thank them for that. They chased the fog off. They can do that. We were stuck here if they hadn't decided to come down and visit when they did." She frowned, wondering about sharing her thoughts on that. "Lee and I both think that fog was sent to stop us. If so, the Fae deliberately helped us and put themselves at risk for Eridus' anger. They took a chance." She decided to leave out her suspicions of the fog being cover for other more dangerous things and leave it at that. The situation had been managed, and for that she was grateful.

"Thank you so very much." He said to Greenie, the gratitude in his voice plain. He held his hand out for her to step on. She did and then sat down looking lovingly up at him.

"Don't get too attached now, Greenie. He's got a mate back in his world already." Greenie pouted at Matiya, and then smiled back up at Malachai and traced odd symbols in the air. White sparkles followed her long, thin fingers, their shapes organic and beautiful, the meaning unfathomable.

"Ah, Fae love." Matiya said. "You're gonna have to let go, we need to get back out there. We're going to the spiral fall. Got business in The Depths."

Greenie gasped and wrapped her long arms and legs around Malachai's wrist, shaking her head and holding on tight. He plainly heard a tiny voice say, "No no no!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Don't worry now, he's going to come back and be a King, and you can come visit him and his Queen someday real soon." She sighed and shook her head as she watched the dramatic little display the small green creature put on. "Give him a kiss and then we all gotta go." She saw several of the little Faeries jumping playfully back and forth between the tips of her boots and all over Achilles' helm that rested on the ground next to him and said, "That goes for you guys too. Damn, y'all are so hyper."

The Faeries eventually all flitted up among the branches of the trees and watched them break down their campsite and get ready to be on their way. The one Matiya called Greenie flew up and hovered in front of Malachai's face, then she buzzed in and kissed him on the lips, giggled in her bell-like laughter and joined her fellows in the branches.

"You're a celebrity, Mal." She said. Achilles was gathering his stuff together, tossing his armor outside the roots so he could squeeze back outside. "Lee. You got no fans."

"Bah!" he said and began squeezing himself through the roots in a decidedly ungraceful fashion.

Once all outside, they gathered themselves together and started back off. Greenie lighted on Malachai's shoulder one last time before they passed out of the area and whispered in his ear. It sounded like she said, "Blessss." The entire lot of them promptly disappeared.

"Faes are special even here." Matiya said. "They're very, very scarce. People go their entire time here without ever seeing one. Did she tell you something, Mal?"

"It sounded like she said 'Bless'." He said.

"I certainly hope it is what she said." Achilles remarked. "Because we will need all the blessings we can get."

They hacked their way through several miles more of forest before the land finally started to rise upwards, and the foliage became less dense. There was still no path to follow and Matiya pulled out her map. She noted the location of Sol, and of the topography of the map and determined they were still on track, though a day behind where she'd preferred them to have been.

"It's gonna get a little rockier from here on out. The falls are on the top of a rocky slope. Not a mountain, but it's a hike up there." Matiya rolled up her map and rummaged around in her pack for a smoke. "Damn. Out. Lee? Gimme a smoke."

"I am getting low too. We need to slow down on smoke." Achilles said sadly.

Matiya frowned and said, "We should reach the first hill around late afternoon, early evening. Make camp there. We'll need daylight to navigate the hills coming up."

They agreed and kept on going, eventually reaching the hill Matiya described. They made camp and tried to find comfortable resting places among the rocky ground, which wasn't easy. Achilles and Malachai did more sword practice, and Malachai sparred with Matiya as well. He had a bit of trouble countering her moves at first. Her sword was longer and hit much heavier.

"You honestly need a shield. I would allow you mine, but it would be much too heavy for you." Achilles said, watching the action closely.

"He gotta learn it all ways anyhow. People here sure aren't gonna play nice." Matiya said.

"How will it be in The Depths? What kind of beings are there?" Malachai asked.

Achilles and Matiya looked at each other, and then Matiya said, "Really, Slim, I don't know anymore. There's been so much happening there, it's probably changing by the day."

"Something else I have been curious about..." he performed a feint at Matiya, and then held up a hand and leaned back against a rock to catch his breath. "How is that Eridus can get away with these things? Do the other Gods not know what he's doing?"

"Man, that's a tangled web." Matiya said, and sat down too. "Gods here are like the Mafia a little bit. They've all got their own agendas, and you never know who's watching what. Some of them must know something, because of the Prophecy."

"How did you come to know about it?"

"Hodge and I came across it. Or part of it." Achilles sat next to her and offered her a smoke, which she gladly took. "Hodge meditates every morning. I guess it's a tradition from his time in mortal flesh that he liked a lot. Anyway, we were traveling somewhere between Schilliner and the west coast when he tells me he saw a vision about loose pages in a cave. Makin' a long story short, we found what he saw, then ended up finding more in Schilliner rolled up inside an altar." She puffed on her home-rolled smoke before continuing, "Some guy named Indiana brought some more through from the mortal realm. He's one of the few mortals that knows the ways to come back and forth between these realms." She looked at Achilles, "Who the fuck names their kid 'Indiana'? Whatever, this guy could find you any damn thing. He helped Hodge out a few times."

Achilles then spoke up, "Matiya and Hodge brought it to my attention as a pressing matter, but at the time, I wasn't...receptive."

"He was being an emo asshole." Matiya quipped. "So, we let him sit around and smoke his grass and we set out to figurin' what this was all about. We don't have the entire thing figured out. Don't even know who wrote the damn thing." She stopped and took a good pull on her smoke. "I'll tell ya though, whoever did write it is long gone, so this has been in process since way before me or Hodge came here. Maybe even before Grampa Achilles here came around, and he's been here a long-ass time."

"Grampa Achilles." Achilles muttered under his breath distastefully.

"As for Gods, Mal, they could be just putting it all in our hands, lettin' us straighten it all out, because sometimes that's how they work. There's always something else going on though. Something that leads to something else. It'll drive you crazy thinking about it too much."

Malachai nodded, "That is one thing that has not changed from my realm to this one. Gods passing down messages that are almost impossible to figure, being asked to go on strange pilgrimages, still all on 'faith'."

An answer, but yet no answer. Achilles and Matiya even had no idea as to the nature of the Gods and what they knew and did not know...or how they felt about any of this. Even they, as Non-humans and Champions, were also at the whims of the Gods.

They fell into sleep that night with one more day separating them from arrival at the spiral falls, and the true beginning of their journey.


	19. Chapter 19

Still headed south, Hodge and Toddhelm traveled at a faster pace, yet kept a closer eye out around them. Finding the huge tracks in the sand totally unnerved them both. Hodge also still struggled to place a part of the vision he'd had during his morning meditation. The one with the rows of corn. With all the influx of events and information lately the mention of this was buried deep in his mind. This was an important piece of the puzzle, and he felt it held some clue as to what happened to the people of Neggudah. That was also an upsetting story. An entire community of people just…turned into husks. He wondered if this was an isolated incident, or if this type of thing was happening on a larger scale; smaller villages or settlements being visited by a strange individual that brought them some type of solace during a hard time, or someone that spread fear among them and then appeared to give comfort to sway them.

As the Extrabulous bumped along the road, Hodge recalled snippets of conversation he'd overheard or had in the recent past:

"He Who Tends The Herds…"

"…they were all very pale and thin…"

"A land where green grows gold…"

"He uh...just got in. On the RED-eye."

"While you may be an ass in your grass, we preferred to raise corn."

"Corn. Corn rows." Hodge said to himself. "He Who…Tends…Harvests…Sows the rows. He who sows the rows?"

"Pardon me, Mr. Kassan?" Toddhelm said, the loud noise of the Extrabulous making Hodge's words impossible to hear.

After a moment more of thought Hodge said suddenly, "Toddhelm, we must discuss a plan about the Walkernaut."

"I plan to blow it sky high!" Toddhelm exclaimed.

"Yes! But how? Also, we cannot do this with a full cargo hold. Also, we cannot delay the delivery of the goods to the people in the South. The time is getting short for them."

Toddhelm nodded gravely. "You are right. First things first! We get this cargo down to the south and get our people straightened away. Then, we deal with Vargeld and his monstrosity."

Soon, they came upon a fork in the road that looked new, like someone had pushed the dirt into some semblance of a road. The newer, right fork headed sharply west, which was not where they wanted to go. A hand painted wooden sign said, "Left Pay Toll Ahead". They stopped their odd vehicle and sat there as it idled and belched smoke.

"Toll! There are no tolls on these roads! We're about to encounter raiders. I'd bet that west-facing fork dead-ends off in the desert somewhere!" Toddhelm said. "Tricky bastards."

"I have my sword at the ready." Hodge said.

"Hell!" Toddhelm exclaimed, thumping a fist down on the steering wheel. "When I see that roadblock, we're going straight through! What do you think that pusher on the front end is for?" and with that he hit the forward lever and pushed it all the way forward. The engine gave it's own war cry and more smoke poured from it's stack.

The machine moved faster than it had previously on this trip, and Hodge grabbed the bar in front of him and held on in white-knuckled terror. Looking over at Toddhelm, it was obvious the man was completely serious. His mouth was set in a grim line, forehead furrowed, face a mask of concentration. It wasn't long before they saw their first band of raiders. Several slats of wood and fencing across the road with about five men dressed in dark maroon clothing around it.

The men all stood up when they heard the vehicle approach, and Hodge was amused to note their body language suggested pure shock. He tried to imagine what this thing coming down the road at them must have looked like, and simply could not. Two men stood in the road while the others drew swords or held spears. One of the men in the road held out a hand in a ludicrous 'Stop' gesture, obviously expecting compliance.

"Better more boys! Coming through!" Toddhelm shouted and cackled like a true madman. He pushed the forward lever even more, and the Extrabulous picked up steam. The roadblock and the men in front of it were getting closer.

"HALT! IMMEDIATELY!" One of the men in the road shouted. The other man looked at him nervously and then to the side.

"I got yer halt!" Toddhelm yelled and pulled a string on the side of the dashboard. A thunderous screaming issued from the Extrabulous. Hodge almost jumped out of his skin and grabbed his ears. Toddhelm laughed on and said "Can't hear ya over my horn!"

The Extrabulous bore down on the men in the road. Hodge could see their faces now, the lower halves covered by scarves, only the eyes were visible.

"Move ye!" Toddhelm yelled.

"STOP NOW!" The man in front screamed. They were close enough to see the eyes of the men in front of them. The nervous man's eyes were bugging out of his head, and he jumped to the side. His companion foolishly stood his ground.

"COMIN' THROUGH!" Toddhelm shouted at the top of his lungs and before the man standing in the road could change his mind, the pusher in the front of the Extrabulous scooped him up, bounced him off the top of the cage and deposited him in a heap on the side of the road.

"ATTACK! ATTACK!" The man who had narrowly escaped screamed to his fellows, gesturing wildly at the passing vehicle. Hodge saw a man wind up to throw a spear and instinctively covered his head. He heard it bounce off the cage and its wooden shaft crack as they rattled by. He sat up and began laughing in spite of his own fear as he watched the machine plow ahead.

Toddhelm gave a momentous victory cry as he piloted the vehicle through the blockade, slamming into the wood and shattering it into a million pieces. Hodge joined him, and shoved a fist in the air as well as the machine rattled and thrummed it's way right on through with ease, completely destroying the roadblock and taking out several of the raiders in the process.

"We made it! We...LIVED!" Hodge exclaimed, feeling more excitement than he'd felt since his days in the mortal realm. He turned around in disbelief to look behind them at the carnage in their wake.

"You had doubts, Mr. Kassan?" Toddhelm said.

"Afraid so, Toddhelm! I have never seen such speed!" Hodge was tempted to say 'Let's go back and do it again!'

"Well, that was just a little bump in the road. There'll be more where that came from. We gotta be ready, us. There'll be more. Not as easy! Gonna have to stop and make sure none of those villains did us any damage."

Hodge and Toddhelm continued on their way until they were sure they were out of range of any eyes, spears, arrows or even bullets. They still kept wary eyes out when they disembarked from the Extrabulous to look it over.

"Looks good here." Toddhelm called from the driver's side.

Hodge inspected his side of the vehicle and didn't see anything out of place at first until something stuck in the cage caught his eye close to where his head would be when he was riding in it. The light glinted off the edges of a black, pointy object that was wedged quite tightly into the cage. He pulled it out and gave it a look as Toddhelm walked up next to him.

"What's that?" Toddhelm asked.

"It is..." Hodge's brow furrowed. Was he really seeing this? "It is a piece of metal, a spear tip. Black, but not burned." He looked up at his companion. "This is the same type of metal that wounded me here last time. I've never received a wound so deep or painful before. I did not think I could be wounded in such a fashion. It had never happened before."

Toddhelm held the spear tip in his hand and scrutinized it. "This is something I haven't seen before either, and there's not much in the way of metal I haven't seen on this realm."

At this point, they silently surveyed the placement of the object. If the cage's bars had been slightly wider, if there had not been the layer of chain mail, Hodge would have taken a shot to the head and would not be standing there talking to Toddhelm.

"This spear tip is very crude and hastily created, but even more dangerous than a normal one of its kind. If neither of us are familiar with this metal, that means we're facing a very dangerous unknown." Hodge thought back to his joyous abandon just a short time ago at crashing through the raider's barrier. "We must be more careful."

"I think that's an understatement." Toddhelm remarked, turning the spear tip around more in his hand. He held it up to the light and then slid a magnifying lens down from his goggles to study it closer. "Some scratches here, looks like it's seen more action than just now. That figures. Something else too. Hold a moment." He continued examining the vicious piece of weaponry.

Hodge looked around nervously, constantly scanning the horizon, "Toddhelm, we should go. We need to stay on the move." Hodge said. His only answer was the moaning wind across the desert-like landscape. Sol beat down heavily here, as if urging them to continue.

"Toddhelm..." Hodge began and suddenly was interrupted by Toddhelm's exclamation.

"By Gods! The bastard! Get in the Extrabulous we need to get some distance between us and them as quick as we can!"

Hodge didn't even wait for an explanation, he jumped into the contraption, slammed his door shut barely in time for Toddhelm to get the machine rolling.

After several minutes of silence, Toddhelm asked for a smoke and Hodge lit a pipe for him. The other man's hands were shaking slightly as he reached for the pipe.

"Thank thee. Forgive me, Mr. Kassan, I need a moment to process what I saw."

Hodge sat silently, anxious as to what might have Toddhelm so rattled. Finally, after a few deep pulls on his pipe, he exhaled a good plume of smoke and seemed to calm a bit.

"All right. This is not good news I have, and I don't know if you'll understand the ramifications of this and how bad things could become, but I'll try my best to lay it out. I'm not the best at words. Doin' is more my thing."

Hodge nodded, almost holding his breath.

"I saw Vargeld's mark on the spear tip." He glanced at his companion and wasn't surprised not to see much response besides raised eyebrows.

"It wasn't a direct mark, like he handcrafted the item. It was a stamp. Do you understand what this means?"

Hodge frowned. "I am afraid not."

Toddhelm nodded. "Fair enough. I'll explain best I can." Feeling a little more calm now, Toddhelm took a deep breath and continued. "The stamped mark on this implement means while it was engineered by Samney Vargeld, he did not make it directly. It means there's a mold somewhere and these black spears are being mass-produced." He glanced sideways at Hodge. "That means they have a production facility somewhere, and have the means to melt, pour and temper whatever this metal is into weapons by the thousands. Weapons capable of killing realm Champions, like you and Lord Achilles and Lady Matiya."

Recognition and horror dawned on Hodge's face. "They are more organized than we thought." He thought back to the shoddy blockade they had just broken through. "That most likely means we were lucky at that blockade back there."

"Aye." Toddhelm nodded. "That's not the worst part though. The worst part is if they can mass produce these things..." he poked at the metal object on the vehicles dash, "...they can mass-produce other things as well. Perhaps Vargeld is planning to do the same with his Walkernaut. Maybe there's already an army of them."

"This cannot be." Hodge said weakly.

"AND! We don't even know what the Walkernauts are made of! What kind of material might he be using? Has to be something light, otherwise it would take so much ignitia to run 'em he'd never be able to find enough. If it's the stuff that spear point is made from, then we have a real problem. I'll need to study this metal more when we get stopped. Perhaps when we reach the south."

Hodge now lit a pipe of his own and said, "Another thing that is bothering me is the very fact these things can wound and kill Champions. They have apparently been planning to use these weapons against us, indeed planning FOR us."

"That is frightening. The very thought of Vargeld making something to take out the individuals that protect us. Not only are they organized, but they are backed and funded well. Materials don't come easily. He has to have a very large supply somewhere."

Toddhelm steered around a branch in the road, and the machine blatted noisily. He now winced at the noise his vehicle was making and wished he'd thought to somehow muffle it's noise. When he built it he never thought he'd have to worry about sneaking around out in the open country.

"Mr. Kassan, we may have thought we were being proactive in our cause, but it appears we are several leagues behind our enemy. What's more is we don't even know what we're up against. Here we are having a high-time in the dry lands, and thinking we're on some grand adventure, when in truth we might as well be down in The Depths with our comrades. One careless maneuver and neither of us will see Schilliner or our friends and family again."

At this, Hodge collapsed in his seat completely, feeling drained at the implications of this one piece of pointed metal. "Or, we may see them sooner than we'd like." He said, thinking of Matiya's sword, what had happened in Neggudah and the Prophecy. What if a realm Champion was turned into a Soulless? Was that even possible? Was there another form they might be turned into? Could he be used as a weapon of death against his friends? He put his palms against his forehead and moaned slightly.

Toddhelm spoke up, "Let's check the map and see what we've got between here and the South plains. See if there's any other points of contention and any way you can think of to circumvent them. Instead of plowing through these hooligans we're going to have to try to steer clear. Our entire strategy has changed."


	20. Chapter 20

As Toddhelm and Hodge checked their map and tried to deal with this new information, strange eyes watched them from holes in the ground. The creatures tittered to each other and disappeared deeper into their burrows. It was too bright for them to venture out, but Sol would soon turn his eye away from the dusty world above and they could again move freely. They would be ready to report back to their fellows and send their messages along as they had been doing in a line from the large city in the north, to the Grayfields, to the Eastern shores, to Killingham, Neggudah and along even more small, unknown, now-dead townships and villages, including the one Hodge and Toddhelm would be approaching around nightfall.

The Soulless always watched, unknown and unseen, in shadows, holes in the ground, hollow logs and any dark crevice they could slither into during the light of day. At night, they ventured forth silently, the only indication of their presence being their glittering, malevolent eyes and occasional giggling titters. There were packs of them close to the settlements they once inhabited as human-folk, but even more scattered about. Watching, passing along information down their ranks, down through countless tunnels and caves. Down where living things no longer ventured, all the way down to where a Dark Lord, once noble and benevolent now conspired with higher divinity at the core of a rotting realm.

"Let us pull off to this next town for food and shelter." Hodge said.

A well-kept sign they had passed a while back read "Inn Soon." Hodge was well aware this sign might also be a plant, but he was also well aware this entire region might be one big trap. He felt ready for anything, and nothing. He knew Toddhelm felt much the same as he had become silent and brooding since they checked over their map. Both of them felt on edge, any premise of great adventure considerably withdrawn as they processed the events they had just experienced.

Toddhelm's machine was taking them to the south at a very fast pace, they'd arrive at the Settlement several days earlier than they would on horseback, but still would not have much relief from the frightful feeling of eyes on their every move, or know safety until they reached the end of the desert, and there was still rough country ahead. Hodge had identified several points where they would be especially vulnerable to attack, and getting around these dangers would mean going off-road.

Toddhelm assured him the vehicle and its tracks would be just as at home off road as on, but Hodge still felt wary. The noise and smoke it created now felt like a big red X drawn right on their heads. It was alarming how things had changed since the last time he'd been down this way, and that had not been long ago. Would there even be anyone left down south? How far was this spreading?

Too many questions. Not enough answers. He also wondered how Matiya's party was faring. He felt nervous for them going right into the mouth of this thing. He'd hoped they were able to somehow sneak in unseen. There would be more danger in The Depths than either of them imagined. Then again, they'd both accepted the fact of the changing tide of this…taint. Their function was to adapt to challenges. This would be the ultimate test of their ability.

Upon arrival at the town, both travelers realized something was extremely off. The 'town' they happened upon was a smattering of low, hastily put together buildings that looked like a small collection of boxes in the desert. In this region mudhuts and dugouts were more the norm due to the dusty environment.

"No. I do not think we can stay here, Toddhelm."

Toddhelm surveyed the scene with narrowed eyes and said, "I fully agree. No people. Odd architecture. No thank you. Let's go off-road a little further down and just camp in the Extrabulous."

A good half-hour later, Toddhelm turned off the road, drove another five or ten mintues, then stopped his vehicle. "I think we'll be good here. Damn desert's so flat, but at least we can see them if they see us too."

Toddhelm took care of the Extrabulous, remarking that they'd be good to find a water supply somewhere as soon as they could. Hodge went about rummaging through the packs and snatching out some dried rations. Soon, they had a small fire going and coffee brewing. The day waned and their surroundings became dark. They sat in silence, sipping their coffee and sharing some smoke. As much as they tried to relax they found it difficult and kept glancing around, from horizon to horizon.

"I wonder where it is." Toddhlem mused.

"What?"

"The place they're making all these weapons. It has to be a big place. Lots of room needed for manufacture. Lots of hands, and lots of fuel." He shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground, "Wherever it is, it's probably visible from a good distance. The smoke by day, perhaps the glow from foundries by night."

They scanned the horizon again, looking for something they missed on their many previous glances and saw nothing. "Maybe we're too far off." Toddhelm said and sighed heavily. "Ah well. Let's turn in I guess. If it's all the same to you, I'm going to sleep inside the Extrabulous and lock 'er down."

"I am with you." Hodge said, rising to his feet.

Without incident, they broke down their camp and retired to the vehicle. Hodge figured he may have slept 3 hours before he felt the odd sensation. It felt like something poking stealthily at his shoulder that had slumped against the cage. He awakened fully, yet kept his eyes closed, listening. At first he heard nothing, but then a small sound, like a hiss or a hard sigh came from close to the area of the poking. As he was processing this bit of information, he felt the cage he was leaning again pulled on. Something was trying the latch.

Heart thudding, he slowly turned his head in the direction of the activity and beheld a small, gray-skinned being fooling with the latch. It looked up at him with huge, lifeless, lightly glowing eyes and hissed, the foul breath misting over Hodge's face like a poison gas. Hodge jumped in his seat and immediately shoved Toddhelm awake.

"Soulless! Soulless on the cage!" He exclaimed.

Toddhelm snorted awake and said "Wha..?" and then stared in horror at what was in front of him.

Dozens of Soulless had silently climbed over the vehicle. They clung to the top of the cage. Perched on the hood of the Extrabulous, skittered around behind it, poking and pawing at it. One of them also clung to the cage on Toddhelm's side and hissed at him. Beyond that, disembodied pairs of dull, luminous orbs moved about in the dark, floating closer and closer…

"Off with ye, filth!" Toddhelm yelled.

"We need to move now!" Hodge said, but his companion was already engaged in firing up the vehicle. It blasted to life, scattering the strange creatures hanging off it, except for the one at Hodge's side, which had started pulling at the cage as forcefully as it's meager strength would allow.

Hodge was tempted to punch at the thing through the cage but didn't want to risk damage to the vehicle, or himself for that matter. He drew a dagger from his weapons stash behind his seat and stabbed at the thing as best he could. By this time, Toddhelm had the Extrabulous running. He hit the switch for its headlamps, and they came on, weakly at first, gradually brightening to full strength to light the nightmare scene in front of them.

Dozens of creatures scattered. Strange sexless, hairless, white or gray creatures that all begin making tittering, giggling or hissing sounds. Beyond the light shone by the headlamps, there appeared even more movement. Hundreds of pairs of lightly glowing eyes moved and blinked and disappeared only to be replaced by others. Toddhelm and Hodge stared at the hellish sight before them in shock before Toddhelm finally hit the go lever and the machine jumped forward.

Hodge was aware of the Soulless that had been yanking at the door jumping away as if surprised when the machine moved. The Extrabulous racketed loudly and rolled forward, the pusher on the front plowing through gray bodies like snow. Hodge saw one become stuck between the pusher and the ground and turned away as it's body was slowly torn apart.

The machine made sickening bumps as it rolled over the creatures that the pusher at the front didn't clear away.

"BE GONE YE BASTARDS!" Toddhelm exclaimed, laying on the forward lever and blasting the horn at the same time. The horn frightened the Soulless even more than the headlamps, and the rabble scampered further away from the vehicle. Toddhelm laid on the speed at this point, rolling over what was left under the tracks with a terrible wet crunching sound and taking off straight ahead putting as much distance between them and the horrid pale things as possible.

Hodge turned around in his seat to see what was behind and saw the glowing eyes coming after in the darkness behind them. As the machine picked up speed the slower creatures fell behind, but to his horror, he saw yet more eyes coming up from the ground in droves, coming at the Extrabulous by the hundreds, perhaps even thousands. They came from all directions, like ants from a colony, giggling, hissing, tittering.

Toddhelm, to his credit, kept at the steer as if possessed. "Willem deliver us!" he shouted, as the creatures began throwing themselves at the side of the vehicle as it passed, slamming into it, attempting to hold fast it it's sides, and mostly failing. "Hold us together!" he further implored.

He pressed the forward lever as far as it would go, laid on the horn and prayed silently to Willem as he struggled to make out the terrain and hoped the machine would hold together under such strenuous circumstances. It continued to roll forward, faster and faster until the ugly gray things could no longer keep up, and the last of them fell away from the cage. Only when Hodge told him he could no longer see their eyes did he count to one hundred and then ease down the throttle, eventually coming to a stop.

"Thank the Gods for the cage." Hodge breathed, his left hand on his chest, the right still clutching the dagger.

"Thank Gods you woke up when you did! One of the little creepers might have jimmied open the door!"

Hodge finally slumped back in his seat. "What they lack in strength, they make up in numbers." He exhaled heavily. "That was a fright! I do not want to repeat that again."

Toddhelm laughed shakily. "Aw come on Mr. Kassan! You know that's exactly what you came on this journey for: HIGH adventure, swashbucklin' and suave movin'!" He laughed again. "Say, I think we did good to get outta that without filling our trousers!"

Hodge laughed at this and added "I am not so sure here, Toddhelm. I'm still numb, I may need a quick change when my heart finally gets down out of mouth!"

Both dissolved into relieved laughter. They sat catching their breath for a few minutes more until they felt the first 'thud' in the ground. They looked at each other with wide eyes, and felt another thud, and then another, progressively stronger.

"I think we better..." Toddhelm started, but didn't get to finish his sentence before a thud landed close enough to make the Extrabulous rock back and forth.

"GO! GO!" Hodge screamed. The gigantic thing was coming up at a right angle to them on Toddhelm's side. They could see it's massive shape in the dark, hear the gears clanking, and smell the acrid stench of burning ignitia.

Toddhelm hit the forward lever just as the Walkernaut's wide, round 'foot' slammed down several yards away. He once again pressed forward as fast as he could, hoping against hope the behemoth couldn't keep up, and he wouldn't encounter anything the Extrabulous couldn't get over in the dark terrain. He also hoped he could reign in his sheer terror and keep control...control...


	21. Chapter 21

One day's uneventful travel over rough terrain had left Matiya and company exhausted. The mist from the spiral fall became visible just before the day's fading, and they made camp within earshot of it's thunderous roar.

"Shit, that might be relaxing if I didn't know what it was." Matiya groused, while gathering what flammable material she could find to get a small fire going.

Malachai stood on a hill staring off into the distance at the swirling mist. "How far do you think we are?"

"Perhaps a few hours of travel." Achilles answered, unpacking his supplies and rifling around for a pouch of smoke. He sighed as he found one with some in it, and then winced at how little there was.

"We crawl up the ridge there, and we'll be right at the edge of it." She said, lighting some moss and waving it into a tired-looking fire with the twigs of brush she'd gathered. "Fuck this thing." She grumbled, looking at her fire in disgust.

"Almost out of leaf." Achilles added.

"Mal, I hope you got something good to add to this conversation, because we're a bunch of bitches over here." she called to their companion.

Malachai looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Tomorrow we kick ass!" he said and thrust a fist in the air.

"Optimist." The way she said it sounded more like an accusation. "Since when are you such a bright ray of sunshine?"

He hopped down off his perch and headed back towards the camp. "Since I know each tomorrow brings me closer to Ruth."

Achilles clapped him on the shoulder as Malachai sat down next to him.

"Fuck yeah." Matiya said. "This is gonna be all right. Hope the Mother is in the mood for blessing tomorrow."

"To us." Achilles said, as he brought out the skin of wine from Hecksworth. He then raised the skin to the darkened skies above and continued, "And to Toddhelm and Hodge in the south." He took a good draught and passed the skin to Malachai.

"To Ruth and my son." Malachai said before taking a swig and passing it to Matiya.

"To Spearman and his people." Matiya added, raising the skin, and taking the final drink.

Achilles and Matiya shared a pipe to conserve smoke, while Malachai practiced form and movement with his sword. Achilles calling out advice here and there. The evening was oddly calm, and they felt more at ease than they believed they should. Eventually they fell into deep and dreamless slumber.

Hours later, Matiya woke with a start, the feeling of being chased by some unknown thing palpable and real. She went for her sword in an instant before she realized nothing was amiss.

"I felt it too." Achilles remarked, also awake and on alert.

"What the hell?" Matiya whispered.

"I know not. But Sol rises, and we should prepare."

Malachai awoke and furrowed his brows at them. "What is happening?" he asked.

"Time to head out, Slim." Matiya said.

In odd contrast to the previous evening, they now all felt on edge as if something were about to happen or had happened. They quickly broke down camp and moved on towards the rising mist and relentless roar in the distance.

At the high part of the day, they finally climbed over the last hill and shimmied up the edge of the pit that held the spiral fall. Malachai looked down at it in disbelief. He'd never seen such a thing and wasn't sure if he should be awed or horrified. An entire river spilled into a spiral-shaped trench that wound straight down into the ground.

"It's something, ain't it?" Matiya yelled right in his ear. There was no other way to be heard over it's raging din.

"We go down there?" Malachai yelled back.

Matiya just nodded while Achilles stared off into the distance, appearing to gather his fortitude. Matiya laughed at first, and then yelled over the noise, "Ain't easy! Just follow me. You first, and Lee, bring up the rear, OK?"

Achilles gave a quick nod of understanding and Matiya walked towards the edge of the fall.

She turned to face Malachai, leaning in close so her words would not be snatched away. "Do like I do, ya dig? Step where I step, even if it looks like there ain't no step there. Don't let your eyes bullshit you. Watch my feet. If you fall in, you're drowned for sure. No second chance. Got me?" Malachai nodded assent, and avoided looking at the rushing torrent next to him.

She stepped right off the edge of the spiral fall into what seemed like a shadowy nothing, but stood fast, and then took another step, right on the verge of the water and land. If she teetered much to her right, she'd be swept off. Malachai took a deep breath and followed right behind her, the only thing in his mind being Ruth's face.

He fought the urge to close his eyes, and instead watched Matiya's feet ahead of him. He tried to block out the wild rapids at his right and follow her. Soon he was waist-high to the ground above, and then head-high, and then he was completely engulfed in the strange, roiling channel. Solid rock wall on his left, just out of steadying reach, violent water on his right a mere yard or so from where his unsure feet carefully stepped.

They continued on in this fashion until Matiya stopped in front of him. He stopped too and looked up. Across their path was a solid wall of rocks and boulders. It extended across all the way to the edge of the water. It looked like a formation in place to keep people from doing exactly what they were attempting to do.

"Now what?" Malachai yelled.

"Hang in there, Slim!" Matiya said, eyes filled with mirth. "You and Lee get right up here with me. Crowd right up together, tight. Ain't no personal space for this part."

The three of them crowded up together, as close to her as they could.

"OK, lean left now, hard as you can!" Matiya cried. The group of them leaned left and the entire wall gave way and swung around until it tumbled them on the ground on the other side of the rock wall.

"Ow...damn. That hurt my ass." Matiya grumbled as she stood slowly up. Achilles was picking himself up making sure his shield was still on his back and sword at his side.

The way down was now much wider and easier, and they were not on the edge of the fall anymore. The violent rush of water could still be heard through the rock wall as it slammed along its path.

"Not many know about that." Matiya said proudly, brushing off the seat of her leather pants.

"Where did you come by that knowledge?" Achilles asked as they started back to their descent.

"Well, that's a long story. A dude that calls himself 'Abdul Alhazred' that hangs out behind the mirrors in the tunnel that goes down to the Vatican told me."

"Behind the mirrors? What does that mean?" Malachai asked.

"Mal, there's a whole 'nother world inside the human realm that most people have no idea about. Like I said, that's a long story for another time though." She looked back over her shoulder at her young companion. "For after we get outta here. I can tell it to your son as a bedtime story."

Malachai smiled at that, and then his smile faded as he looked into the darkness. "Soon, the light from above will fade. Is there any light down there?"

"You'll both be surprised at what's down there." She snorted and continued, "Shit, I might be surprised. Not sure how bad it's become. Might still be some good parts left. Let's hope we find those first."

Back in Gatlin, a pretty, young girl with auburn hair and light freckles across the bridge of her nose stood in front of a large sink washing the dishes from the evenings community meal. In Gatlin, food was made in large batches and everyone gathered around in an old barn that served as a dining hall to eat.

"Ruth, are you fine to stand? I could wash for awhile if you like."

The girl's hand immediately went to her swollen abdomen and rubbed there nervously as if to calm her unborn child. "Thank you, Rachel. I am fine." she answered with a frail smile.

Rachel nodded and walked away. Ruth turned back to her dishwashing. She'd finished one batch of dishes and was about to put the next into the sink when something about the way the flickering lantern light glinting off the dingy water and wan suds made her stare into the water. She picked up a large serving spoon and began to stir the water in the sink. She kept stirring faster, and faster until the water looked like a whirlpool. She couldn't stop, couldn't look away. She just stirred and stirred, trying to get the hole in the middle to form wider, because if it got big enough maybe she'd see all the way down. All the way to where Malachai was, waiting for her. Way, way down in a dark and strange abyss where unknown things moved and cried and...

She jumped as water splashed from the sink over the front of her apron and on her shoes. The baby gave a strong kick. Her hand flew to her stomach again as she stared out the dark window in front of her, a smeary, ghostly reflection of her own face staring back.

"The Lord seeth all." she whispered fearfully.

In Schilliner, Si Luum and Genette sat together at a table in the Bloodstone playing cards.

Si Luum laid down several cards one at a time, "I wonder how our friends fare." she said after taking a sip of her ale.

"I wonder too. I am worried for them." Genette said, carefully putting her cards down, one by one as Si Luum had done.

"I have had strange dreams I cannot remember." Si Luum said. She drew a few more cards from the worn deck in the middle of the table, arranged them in her hand and then placed more on the table carefully.

"I have had trouble sleeping." Genette said, doing as Si Luum had done. The women continued playing silently, drawing cards, arranging their hands and placing them on the table carefully and slowly.

Genette broke the silence finally, "I wonder if Lord Hajiru and Toddhelm have reached the South in good health. I wonder if Malachai and the Lord and Lady have reached the fall yet?"

Si Luum gasped and sat back, looking at the table in front of her. "I believe they have."

She and Genette stared in a mixture of wonder and dread at the perfectly neat playing card spiral they'd unknowingly made on the table as they sat talking and thinking. They looked up at each other and then simultaneously glanced out the front windows at their distorted reflections staring back.

"The Gods see all." Si Luum whispered fearfully.

"So, how do we know where we're going?" Malachai said. They'd reached the bottom of the fall, and parted ways with it as it dumped into a huge underground river that wound away from them.

"We follow the light, first. After that, we follow our noses."

"Literally?" Achilles offered, disliking the dank smell of the rock chamber.

"Maybe, smartass. Keep your voices down! We need to go through the open fields and inside the halls. We pass through the Room of Illusions. That is an extremely dangerous place. Then, to the opening with two big, blue pulsing rocks on either side of it. In there is the Grand Forge, and it's the place I can cleanse my sword and get that bastard's taint off it for good."

"Is this fall the closest to the halls?" Achilles asked.

"Yeah. I remember coming past this one soon before the main chamber. I guess it was soon." She turned and shrugged. "It was my first trip and time can get away from you down here. I kinda went the long way."

That statement made Malachai uneasy.

They began to move across the large rock chamber in front of them. The sound of the fall faded behind them. Malachai became aware that he could see fine down here, it was just a bit dim. What looked like veins of a light-emitting mineral ran through the rocks. It grew brighter ahead.

In rounding a corner, an amazing sight greeted their eyes! Instead of more rock and dank cave, the passage widened into an enormous, lush valley. A muted pinkish sky domed up overhead and a misty, strange forest full of alien trees and vines and pastures spread out before them. There was plenty of light and the air smelled fresh and green. They surveyed the scene from a ledge high above the valley.

"THIS is The Depths?" Malachai exclaimed in shocked surprise.

Achilles stood back with his eyebrows raised, saying nothing.

"Pretty ain't it?" Matiya said, surveying the lovely valley below. "Yeah, don't be fooled. The sky up there is actually just gas lit up by the larger light-rocks. It's essentially a massive rock bowl. It makes a nice atmosphere for these plants to grow though. As pretty as it looks, it's dangerous. We need to cross it to get where we're going."

The group headed down hoping they were quiet and unobserved. As soon as their feet hit the ground, they took stock of their surroundings. The ground beneath their feet was spongy and looked like layers of deep green and blue moss. A misty membrane clung to the tops of the strangely-shaped trees. Some of the trees looked like groupings of lollipops. Malachai realized they were actually huge fungi.

"Are we in a forest full of big mushrooms?" He asked.

"Bingo, Mal!" Matiya said with a wink. "Most of them don't look much like mushrooms, but I guess that's what they really are."

Achilles pulled his shield from the strap on his back, and Matiya positioned her sword at the ready. Taking a que from his companions, Malachai did the same, trying to watch every direction at once. The three of them moved through the forest quietly, not encountering anything more threatening than small lizards or lazily slithering snakes.

The lower vegetation grew thicker and they had to part it out of the way quietly. They dared not hack and slash at the obstacles as they had in the forests of the east as to not attract unwanted attention. Finally, Matiya veered right, and motioned the other two to follow her. They headed in the direction of the far wall, and what looked like the bore of a tunnel in the rock yawning over the tops of the jungle of fungi.

Suddenly, the sound of singing came from a clearing ahead. It sounded like perhaps a dozen voices raised in sweet song. Malachai began to wonder if those that thought Matiya was this realm's version of a nutty conspiracy theorist might not be right.

"Shhh..." Matiya cautioned.

Malachai glanced to Achilles to ascertain if perhaps he was also doubting their comrades sanity, but his gaze was intensely attentive. He faced the clearing just beyond the brush with a look of resolve, eyes narrowed. Malachai parted a large, broad-leafed plant in front of him so he could see what his taller companions were already seeing.

In the clearing stood a small circle of people ringing a pulsing blue stone. They sang in a strange language to the stone. Malachai noticed they all moved as if they were half asleep, and their skin had a blurry quality to it. They didn't look sparkly or misty or angelic but just...blurry. For some reason, Malachai couldn't quite make out the features of their faces. It was like his eyes wouldn't focus or communicate the information to his mind. He closed his eyes, shook his head. The unfocused quality was still there when he opened them.

"I can't see their faces. Who are those people?" Malachai whispered.

"Those aren't people, and we need to get out of here before they see us." Matiya said. She slunk off silently though the vegetation.

As he turned to follow Matiya, the edge of Malachai's pauldron disturbed a branch next to him, which in turn whipped back before he could catch it and knocked it forcefully into the branch behind him which hit into the trunk of a fungi. The trunk gave off a vibration that started off low but increased in volume as it went. The people in the clearing stopped singing. Their heads whipped up. Malachai didn't have time to hide himself before they saw him. Alarmingly, when they caught sight of him, the blurriness fell from their skin and features. Their arms and legs grew long and thin. Their eyes became sullen, red hollows. Their mouths opened into black, toothless maws, and they all pointed in his direction and hissed.

"FUCK!" Matiya exclaimed. "Follow me! Run your asses off!"


	22. Chapter 22

Matiya made for the yawning opening in the wall but it was still a good ways off. Achilles and Malachai ran after her. Between the weight of his armor and traveling gear and the fact his legs weren't as long nor as fast as his comrades, Malachai lagged behind. He heard rustling through the bushes behind him, but dared not turn around to see how close they were. Up ahead he heard Matiya give a shout that sounded like "Look out! Jump hard!" and saw her and Achilles both jump an impressive distance across a fissure in the ground. When he got within sight of the fissure he realized it was wider than he could probably clear, but between the momentum and his pursuers, he had no choice but to give it all he had. He jumped higher and longer than he ever had in his life, he tried to will his momentum to carry him even further, but he fell short and ended up clinging with scrabbling fingers to the far side. Achilles heard him call out as he fell. He turned around and sprinted back to Malachai as his hands began to lose purchase on the wet ground.

"The fuck?" Matiya yelled from up ahead.

"Malachai did not make the distance." Achilles called over his shoulder, and he looked back just in time to see Malachai's red hair disappear from view and his hands that had been clawing for a solid hold on the soft mossy ground both slip away. "NO!" He roared and leapt forward to the edge. Only a dark, yawning crevasse greeted his eyes. He called Malachai's name, but received no answer.

Matiya ran up next to him, also calling their companion's name. She looked across the small chasm at the group of Soulless capering at the edge.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" she screamed at them. They actually hissed and shrank back a bit.

She screamed Malachai's name a few more times and sat down next to Achilles.

"Maybe he's just a little dazed, but OK. Let's give him a little bit." She nodded towards the creatures across the chasm from them. "They're not getting across. They're pretty bold though, which means there's a lot of them close by. We're going to have to make a move quick."

"What's beneath this?" Achilles asked, patting the edge of the opening.

"Last I knew, there was a labyrinth of halls and rooms beneath here that connected to the doors in the main hall we were runnin' to. This part of the realm is starting to fall through to the level beneath. If we're lucky, he landed in an underground pool. If we're unlucky, an endless abyss. I don't know how far through this place has rotted."

They began calling for their friend again. At first they heard nothing, but suddenly a nervous titter wavered through the group of soulless across from them, and they all scattered. Matiya was about to comment on the strange behavior when a voice drifted up to them.

"...OK!"

"Mal? That you, Slim?" Matiya called.

Faintly, Malachai's voice drifted up to her. "I am OK. Landed in water. A pond, but it's dark. I can't see around me. I can see your heads up above though."

"Thank The Mother." She whispered, and Achilles let out a relieved sigh next to her.

"We're gonna come down with ya." She yelled.

"I see light now. It's a tunnel leading in the direction we were heading! I'm going to go see what's there. Maybe it's a way out?"

"No Slim, I don't know what's down there, stay put!" Matiya called.

After a beat of silence, "You don't know what's up there either." floated up to them.

"Well damn. Gonna be a smartass." She grumbled.

"Do not be stubborn, Malachai. We are headed down. I'm going light my shield so we can see what we're dealing with. Look away from it." Achilles said, removing the shield from his back, but Matiya's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Listen." she hissed, eyes wide.

Something very large moved in the vegetation on their side.

A giant snake-like thing with two heads slithered out of the dense vegetation that had been concealing it. "What the...since when does shit like that hang around up here? This is still supposed to be the good area!"

"Not good anymore." Achilles said, pulling his sword slowly from its sheath.

The snake-thing slithered toward the crack, most likely sensing prey down there. It was easily six feet in diameter and of unknown length.

"It might have been using this crack as a hunting trap. Hell no! Mal, you gotta hide! We'll try to kill this thing!" They began shouting at the creature and it turned towards them, rearing up. Both heads opened their mouths and roared at them. Achilles and Matiya readied to attack as the snake-thing sprouted centipede-like legs along the length of its body and looked prepared to spring.

"Come on!" Matiya challenged, waving her sword at it.

The thing dove at her, and as it did so, Achilles launched at it with his sword, wounding it's side and hacking off several of the legs, which fell twitching at his feet. The thing turned towards him and its heads struck at him with blinding speed. His shield was up just as fast and the creature's strike missed it's mark, instead slamming one of it's heads against the shield. He spun around quickly and buried his sword to the hilt in the creature's side, it's hide at first resisting as if it were made of solid material. It gave an angry roar of pain as blackish-green ichor spurted from the wound.

Matiya attacked while it's attention was on Achilles. Her long sword sliced a deep channel into its flesh, and she couldn't help thinking that if she'd been able to use the White Sword, it would have been cleaved in two. She dared not draw the weapon from it's sheath at this point for fear of attracting more attention to the taint of Eridus' blood on it.

The two Champions continued attacking the creature as best they could, but the thing was tougher than a normal animal. This wasn't a natural denizen of The Depths or the realm above, this was a strange, dark abomination of unknown origin.

Finally, the thing had enough of the two of them, and decided to head down the crevice in the ground to easier prey. It dove into the crack with a parting screech and all Matiya and Achilles could do was watch helplessly.

"Run Mal!" Matiya screamed. She appeared to be about to jump after it when more movement in the plants caught her attention.

"More. There's more of those things! We have to get out of here." Achilles said, pushing her along.

"We can't leave him, dammit!"

"We are going to find him, but cannot if we perish. Move woman!"

Without even a parting retort Matiya took off as the first of three giant two-headed snake/centipede nightmares slithered into the area. The things fought with one another mindlessly, and then patrolled around the area looking for what they probably sensed as food, while Matiya and Achilles made a hasty retreat.

The two of them ran as fast as their legs would carry them, and finally collapsed, still within sight of the huge mouth of the cave. It yawned closer now, it's entrance dark and foreboding in the relative light of the odd forest.

"Man FUCK this!" Matiya seethed. "Damn, I should have known he couldn't clear it. Should have KNOWN!"

"Tis no matter." Achilles panted. "We will find him. All will be well." He took a deep breath. "How close are we to the chamber you need?"

"A ways, man. As I remember, through the main halls, straight down, and then it veers to the right a bit. The tunnel goes down, and then starts to rise. We have to pass through Room of Illusions. This is an important place, and it's designed to keep visitors out. It's like a test you're almost guaranteed to fail, unless you've got your head on straight and know what you see isn't real."

"What things do you see? What type of illusions are here?" Achilles asked. Matiya looked at him and then away quickly. He thought he might have actually seen fear in her eyes for an instant.

"Everyone sees something different. Something that comes from your guilt, your anger, your pain. Something that's meant to draw you in and devour your being. Keep you with it forever. It ain't real, though. However real it looks, it ain't there."

"What chance do we have if we fail this test?"

"Slim to none."

Achilles sat with that for a moment. "Can you not use the sword against him again? It already has his blood on it. What would happen?"

"Shit." Matiya grumbled and stood, surveying the surroundings. "If I tried to use it on him now, it would kill me, and he'd have all the right to pick that sucker up. Then he'd kill you, kill Mal, and probably go batshit nuts and kill everyone up top too. He'd be open to energy that not even he can control. It ain't meant for him. It'd be like…feedback."

"That is not an acceptable outcome."

"Understated, Lee." Matiya said flatly. "Let's get our asses out of here and hope we can find Mal before that two-headed freakshow does."

Malachai heard the commotion going on above and decided to get out of the way as fast as possible. He'd run into a corner and hid just in time to see the snake-a-pede dive down into the hole. It's gigantic body crashed into the water and created large waves that threatened to drown Malachai or flush him from his hiding place.

He held fast to the rocks around him as the injured thing thrashed about and created more waves. It's two heads swiveled in all directions, but didn't see Malachai pressed into his hiding spot in the rocks. He hoped the thing would move on so he could get out and head towards the light he saw. He also thought he saw the ground slope up a bit and head in the direction he felt he should be going.

The monster still splashed around, going in a circle before finally heading off towards the darker portion of the tunnel. It made weird raspy sounds as it went, and occasionally roaring in frustration. Malachai hoped it was convinced it's food was off down the direction it was going. He stayed silent and still for several minutes after it passed out of sight and earshot just to make sure it was gone and not merely hiding in wait. As soon as he was sure, he slowly and quietly disembarked from his hole in the wall and climbed down.

When he first landed he thought he might have fallen into a small lake, but closer inspection revealed it be a wide, deep sinkhole that had been filled by runoff from the ground above. There were no veins of glowing rock in the immediate vicinity, but he assumed there to be ahead as the way was brighter. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he edged towards the brighter area, holding his pack over his head and keeping to the wall where the water was still shallow. He was soaked to the skin now, and felt the chill of the humid air in the tunnel. He wondered how Matiya and Achilles had fared against the beast. He saw wounds on its sides and silently thanked whatever Gods would listen that he had such stalwart protectors. If not for that and the thought of Ruth and his unborn child he felt he'd surely go mad in this place.

He had a bad moment when he heard another strange sound behind him in the tunnel, but upon turning around, there was nothing there and the sound seemed to be simply an echo. He finally reached the shore and tromped up through the muck and mud until he once again stood on solid ground. The floor of the tunnel was quite flat and worn. It looked like he was on a well-used lane. Still keeping close to the left side of the tunnel, he glanced behind him once last time and continued up the wide lane, all thoughts to meeting up with Matiya and Achilles again.

As he walked, he noticed things on the floor of the tunnel. He bent to inspect one, and was surprised to see it was an old article of clothing, hardly more than shredded cloth. There were several like it scattered around. Perplexed, he left them and went to draw his sword, then cursed on finding it gone. He must have lost it either tumbling into the crack or when the large creature fell in and created all the rush of water. He decided he'd pick up the next item that he could use as a weapon and arm himself that way.

The passage continued to be dim, but seemed to rise as he went. More odd piles of shredded, filthy clothing scattered about and at one point the entire width of the passage was covered with it. He felt an aversion to stepping on any of it, but didn't know why. The piles of clothing made him wonder what happened to the those that once wore it. Did they disappear? Become Soulless? He thought back to the snake-a-pede thing and shuddered. He stepped carefully across all the dark-stained rags, hoping nothing would jump out or slither up at him.

Rounding a bend in the tunnel he saw something hanging from a rock. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a long, ornate, tarnished piece of metal tied to a loop of leather. The metal had a long shaft that tapered down and split into three delicate spirals. It looked like the weirdest key he had ever seen. He decided to take it with him, it certainly couldn't hurt. He slipped it around his neck and it dangled heavily against his chest, bumping there as he walked.

The tunnel appeared endless and became much more twisty as he went. He tried to keep track of the direction he was going and wished he had a compass, but then wondered if a compass would even work right in this realm. There was only forward to go, anyway. Back wasn't an option.

Meanwhile, back up top, Achilles and Matiya were running through the cavern opening. Once their eyes adjusted they looked around them at the smooth, black walls of the cavern shot through with blue-green light rock.

"We're in the right place." Matiya asserted and they moved on.

"I would dearly love a smoke." Achilles mused.

"Yeah, me too, but not a good idea down here. Something might smell it and come a-runnin'."

The lighted mineral deposits twisted through the walls like strange frozen lightning all the way up into a massive vaulted ceiling. The highly polished, smooth texture of the walls allowed for reflection which made things a little brighter, and the passage they traveled was well-lit. The floor also became smoother and more even. Currently, they were alone, and everything was visible, but that also meant they were highly visible too.

"I'm surprised nothing's come at us yet. I mean, we made one hell of a ruckus back there. I wonder what's up? This is too easy." Matiya whispered.

"I have not the experience with this place as you do, but it does seem a bit disconcerting and strange that nothing has answered our arrival. I was expecting more resistance." Achilles clutched his shield tighter. "I worry for Malachai. This must be quite intense for one as young as he."

Matiya chuckled before replying, "Mal's pretty intense himself for a young dude. He's a fighter...and a king. Let's not forget that. We've got a future king we're supposed to be looking out for and we kinda dropped the ball already."

"He should have remained in Schilliner." Achilles remarked.

"That's not what the Gods wanted though. He was supposed to come down here. There's something for him here, something vital to his reign as king, though what I can't fucking imagine."

A door appeared on their right. It was made of metal and had ornate ironwork on it, and carvings along its frame. "Locked." Matiya said, trying it.

Achilles ran his finger across some of the carvings. "Is this a language? Are these words?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of doors on this hall. Last time I was here I tried a lot of them, but they were all locked. I understand they all lead to what was once a beautiful underground paradise, but now you need a special type of key to open them. I was in a hurry so I didn't get to look too close. I know one of them says 'Halls of Solace' and another just says 'Darcestraeum'. I don't know what that means, and I don't know why this entire portion of the realm was locked away like this."

"Sordid." Achilles said, staring at the door he was passing. He felt like knocking on it, but wasn't sure he'd be prepared if anything answered. Maybe Malachai was on the other side of one of those doors, maybe there were more snake-things, or worse. He frowned and regarded his companion whose face appeared set in the same grim determination. Achilles hadn't been in the realm of Eridus for long, and he already yearned for the light of Sol above. Trapped in the unknown warrens of this place, how must Malachai fare? He decided not to ponder that question for long.


	23. Chapter 23

"Toddhelm, to the right!" Hodge called out. He was holding on to the cage, facing backwards, trying to help Toddhelm avoid the giant thing chasing them.

They kept just ahead of the thing's lumbering feet, which were huge, round disks made of metal. While it was dark and and Hodge was unable to see all the way up to make out a head, or head-like structure, he did see a strange reddish glow way up where a head would be. It looked like the thing had eyes, but that couldn't be. It was a machine, like the one he rode in now. There had to be a person inside it operating it, just as Toddhelm steered the Extrabulous.

"Is it gaining?" Toddhelm yelled, not daring to take his eyes off the terrain in front of him.

"Not yet. Pacing. Can we hold this speed?"

"Not for much longer!" Toddhelm replied. As if on que, a dial on the dash light up in red. "Not a good sign. Damnable thing! I'll tear Vargeld limb from limb! I'll..."

"Just get us away, Toddhelm! I shall help you tear Vargeld to pieces later!"

Toddhelm executed a sharp right turn that almost turned the Extrabulous on two tracks.

"Enough of this!" He snarled and steered the machine back towards the Walkernaut.

"Are you insane?" Hodge yelled as they drove towards one of the thing's feet. They zoomed under its downward motion and the back of the foot actually grazed the top of the cage as it passed underneath causing it to rock to and fro with Hodge holding on for dear life.

The foot slammed down and Toddhelm miraculously navigated around the other foot. Hodge looked up as they flew under the gargantuan machine. It tried to negotiate a turn, but was too large and unwieldy for such precise navigation. Hodge heard the straining grind of cogs and metal. Toddhelm passed it by, this time figure-eighting between the legs and feet of the monstrosity. The Walkernaut's operator did not posess quick reflexes as Toddhelm did, or did not realize metal and gears were not as flexible as flesh and tried once again to follow, only this time with disastrous consequence. One of its feet twisted across the other and the machine was stuck fast in place. Toddhelm blew around past it, the hum of jammed gears becoming louder.

"Get down and cover your head!" Toddhelm said, cursing as a second red dial lit up on the console. "We need to make distance before it blows! It's gonna be violent, Mr. Kassan!"

Hodge threw himself down into the passenger's seat and the whining sound behind them grew louder even as they moved further away from it. Eventually an alarm horn sounded on the Walkernaut, and soon after a gigantic booming explosion lit up the night around them, shaking the ground and creating so much heat, Hodge was afraid he might catch fire. He stayed down in the floorboard until the air felt cooler and the night went back to darkness. Toddhelm slowed the Extrabulous down to a normal speed and one red light winked out, the other turned a less threatening shade of yellow. When he looked up, Toddhelm was smiling down at him with a pipe dangling from his mouth.

"I just leaned meself out a bit and lit my pipe!" He claimed.

"After that, I'd be hard pressed to call you a liar." Hodge quipped, running his hands through his hair, to make sure he still had hair. He thought he felt some singing at the very ends.

"It won't be bothering folks again." Toddhelm stated. Hodge looked back and marveled at the fifty foot hunk of blazing metal still plainly visible in the distance. "And whoever the buzzards were that operated it can go straight on down to their Master's realm and stew on that!"

"Thank the Mother. Again. Gods, this has been the night of terror!" He turned to Toddhelm, "How did you know that would happen?" Hodge asked as he began a quick check of their cargo.

Toddhelm shrugged. "What little I saw of Vargeld's prints indicated it was a forward-mover, made for pushing or excavation, going slow. It wasn't designed to deal with something smaller and faster than you or me on foot." The little man tapped his pipe out on the cage. "But, after this, you bet he'll be working on that. He was a smart bastard, Samney Vargeld."

"So, how is our machine?" Hodge pointed at the yellow light.

"That means we're getting very low on water. Got plenty of rock, but the water is what we run down on fast. Yellow dial means if we keep going at this speed, our next thought better be where to find water. Red means you might as well get out and start walkin' now."

"This is not comforting news. What do you think we should do about the...Walkernaut?"

"I'd love to go back come first light and examine the wreckage, but we need to get down to the south, us. We got a good haul for our people." He jerked a thumb back at the cargo hold. "Good news there is that we can make even better time with an empty hold. After we drop our cargo, we'll be lighter and faster."

"As long as we do not run out now." Hodge said uneasily.

"Exactly, Mr. Kassan. I say we stop for a bit and try to get some rest until light, and then scout the area for a stream. Not sure how much sleep I'll get, but after that racket, all the critters underground have probably scattered for miles. What say you?"

"I agree, Toddhelm. When it becomes light, I shall also check our positioning. Going off the road may have put us a far sight off track."

They did just that, and thankfully passed what was left of the night without incident.

In the morning, Hodge got up and greeted Sol with more appreciation than usual during his early meditation. He was happy to see daybreak. There were several times during the previous night he wasn't sure he's see another. Toddhelm was still asleep at the steer of his machine, hands folded across his lap and a slight smile at his lips. Probably dreaming about the explosion he caused last night. Oh, if Alamus from the Schilliner Proper had been around to see that one! Hodge had to stifle a laugh at that thought.

He scrambled up a low hill, hoping to have a higher vantage point of the surrounding area. He saw no sign of the road in any direction. In fact, he saw no sign of anything besides sand, random rock formations, and a rise a little to the west with craggy vegetation growing along its top. The vegetation was a promising sign and he decided to take the short walk to the top of the hill and see what was over it.

Upon reaching the hill, he found a shallow gorge on the other side. A stream of water trickled along through the middle of the gorge. Perhaps the Gods had decided to smile on them as recompense for the harrowing night they had endured. Past the gorge, he saw nothing else as he gazed to the west, eyes shaded. Maybe it was just as well. He'd had enough strange encounters and terrible sights.

Getting back to camp, he found Toddhelm up and about fussing around his vehicle, a fire started for some hopeful breakfast.

"There is a stream over that rise, down in a low gorge, looks like we are in luck as far as a water source." Hodge stated breathlessly, walking quickly into the camp. "I didn't see anything or anyone else about."

"That is good news! We used a great deal more than I bargained for in that grand chase last night."

"You remember last night much more fondly than I do." Hodge said, eyebrow raised.

Toddhelm answered that with a good-natured laugh. "Probably true! Say, how far off track did I get us last night? I'm almost afraid to look."

"I was about to do just that when I decided to scout out that gorge first." Hodge pulled the map out of his pack and spread it across the front of the Extrabulous. After doing some checking against the position of Sol, and judging by where he'd estimated they'd left the road, they had at least continued moving south on their chase, but ended up farther to the west than he'd rather. They would have to do some backtracking to rejoin the road though.

"Perhaps..." Hodge said, rubbing his chin and looking back the way they'd came, "..if we continued off road in this direction we'd rejoin the road further down. We may even be able to skirt some of the trouble spots."

"Here's my concern with the road after last night." Toddhelm began, leaning on the vehicle across from Hodge, "We created a hell of a racket and disturbance last night. Vargeld, or whoever is in charge of the operation of making the weapons and Walkernauts, will have undoubtedly heard about one of them being destroyed. Those skittering things will have informed their master of our passing through. The road is going to have more eyes on it than I'd care to pass by. Off road might be the best option."

"Eyes are everywhere." Hodge said distastefully, cringing and looking behind himself automatically. "While I see your point, and agree, the counterpoint is that this part of the desert is uncharted and unknown. We will be taking a risk. We could run into impassable terrain, hostile creatures, or even more Walkernauts and Soulless.

Toddhelm contemplated in silence. "I think it's a viable risk. They'll be expecting us to head back to the road. I say we give the off-road a shot. Plus! We can fill 'er up on water, got plenty of Fire Rock and the Extrabulous was made for off-road!" He winked and affectionately bumped a fist on the vehicle's hood. "I guaran-damn-TEE you that!"

As they sat down to eat a quick breakfast, Hodge asked, "Toddhelm, where did you get the name for this vehicle? It seems...odd. Did they usually name machines in your time?"

"Only the best of 'em!" Toddhelm exclaimed. "From my time as a lad, when I was learning my craft back in the mortal realm, they didn't have machines such as this. They weren't as ah...evolved...as the Extrabulous. But! The name comes from a combination of four words." He sipped at his coffee before continuing, "When I created this machine, I thought I'd be able to use it to help open up trade between here and a few places in the south, like your friend in Broken Neck, and Abioye's people in the South."

"Arnesh would be well-served by that. His settlement is right on the edge of all this strife. The story about Neggudah concerns me deeply." Hodge frowned and looked down at his tin cup of coffee, giving it a nervous swirl.

"Exactly! And if there was a free-flow of trade up and down the roads, there'd also be communication, and things like that would be known about more quickly and addressed."

"Aye, Toddhelm. One of the things Matiya and I discussed was the reason for all the problems being the lack of communication throughout the realm. Eridus has split up the realm, and ruined the lines of communication. He is slowly cutting off food supply, and turning all the settlements into islands. Easy to pick off."

"If what you're saying is true, then I certainly notice the direction it's taking. It's moving from the east and south and headed north. Soon, everyone that can escape will be trapped like rats in the big city up north. Easy pickin's indeed." Toddhelm drained his coffee cup and sighed. "But not if we have any say over it! We just have to oust that bastard and set things back to rights again!"

"That is the very root of our cause!" Hodge agreed. "I would give my life for this realm and its people." He continued in a quiet voice.

"Ya know..." Toddhelm grunted as he stood up and began breaking down their camp, "..if it meant keeping my wife and sons safe, and giving them a chance to move on with life and After, then I'd gladly do the same."

"Say, we got a bit distracted, what four words make up the name of your vehicle?"

"Ah yes!" Toddhelm chuckled at the memory. "This machine was going to produce an Extra Fabulous Financial Bonanza! So, to shorten that, it became the Extrabulous Finanza!"

Hodge laughed heartily at this, and exclaimed, "Here's to an Extra Fabulous Financial Bonanza then!" as he raised his coffee cup and drained it, then joined Toddhelm in breaking down their camp.

Soon after, they set out for the low gorge. The Extrabulous easily navigated it's way over the side and slowly down to the stream. They filled the vehicle and also filled the extra tanks, just in case. Then across the desert they went.

The day was, as they usually were, in this part of the realm, hot and dry. Sol shone overhead behind a constant dusty cloud, making the daylight mostly filtered, and the heat easier to handle. Hodge was well-suited to the heat from his time in the mortal realm and welcomed it. His domain had been the deserts of the middle-east, and he thought back to that fondly. His mount of choice had always been a tall, strong camel, but on this realm, they no longer existed in that form. They had become other creatures, and weren't as easy to serve with human-folk as before. Here, there were horses, which Hodge was just as fond of. Not all creatures that crossed over to this realm retained their willingness to assist humans.

A jaunt over a hill jarred him from his reverie, and the sight that met his eyes made him grab for the bar in front of him even as Toddhelm began pulling the stop lever.

Before them was a massive, natural low-spot in the desert floor. A gigantic quarry had been dug there and inside it, scores of people moved around. The giant Minuheads from the mountains pulled great carts of rock and sand up from the depths of the excavation and out a wide road that lead inside. About five Walkernauts shambled about, blatting black smoke into the air, moving large pieces of metal around. Three of them had what looked like digging scoops for 'hands'. All of them had large tanks of what could only be ignitia on their backs, fueling them.

In the middle of the large quarry was a makeshift building, and out of it walked a figure followed by several others. Toddhelm immediately stood up in his seat and flipped the lenses on his goggles to a set that acted as binoculars. "It's him!" He cried. "Samney Vargeld! I see the bastard now, know him anywhere!"

"What is happening?" Hodge said quietly.

"I wish I could hear, but he doesn't look happy. He's making a lot of wild gestures, looks like he's yelling. I hope it's because of what we did, but that's his usual demeanor, regardless." Toddhelm was smiling as he watched the display.

"Oh...now, he's looking at some plans on the engineers table there. I can't make out what they are, but if I had to hazard a guess, that's the plans to this operation."

Hodge stood up too and watched silently as the wind blew through his long, dark, curly hair. Frowning, he noticed crates filled with something dark along the side of the quarry, as if they were waiting to be shipped somewhere. "Toddhelm, can you tell what those crates contain?"

Toddhelm shifted his view over to the crates. His brow furrowed and he frowned. "Those look like the spearheads we saw. Dark metal. I think I see blades too. Just as I thought." He turned to Hodge, "We're lookin' at their base of operations. All of those armaments are manufactured here. If we were to walk inside the main dig, we'd find the foundry."

"How deep do you think this dig goes?" Hodge said uneasily.

"We're reading each other's thoughts again, Mr. Kassan." Toddhelm flipped the binocular lenses back up, and sat in his seat. "Between the Minuheads haulin' and the Walkernauts diggin' they might actually be able to punch a hole right to The Depths themselves, and if THAT happens..."

"We are, in the crude vernacular of my fellow Champion, 'rightly fucked'."

Toddhelm nodded grimly. They sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts.

"You know what we have to do here." Toddhelm finally said, without looking at his companion.

"Yes. This place must be destroyed." Hodge said, quietly.

"Even if it claims us, as we said earlier." Toddhelm added, as if repeating an oath.

"Aye. Even if that be so."

"But, people like us don't give up so easy!" Toddhelm said. "Mark this place on our map, Mr. Kassan, so we know how to get back here. We'll move out of here quietly and get down to the South double-quick. After we make sure our people are well, we'll regroup, then come back here to deal with Vargeld and his cursed hole in the ground."

With that, he lit his pipe, put the vehicle in reverse, and slowly backed away from the scene. They continued on their journey towards Abioye's settlement in the south.


	24. Chapter 24

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking, Malachai began to feel and smell fresh air coming from ahead. The air quality was humid down here and smelled like moss and mold, but otherwise didn't bother him much. The piles of clothing still spooked him a bit, he half expected to smell fly-blown decay at some point, or come across piles of dead bodies, or worse yet, undead bodies.

There had to be a door or some other type of opening into the main chamber to allow in fresher air. The key still bumped against his chest. If it was a key. What else could it be? What was it a key to? A door, maybe. Or a chest or storage locker. Perhaps to another dimension for all he knew. He decided to take a rest for a few moments and study the object he'd found.

He slipped off his pack and set it on the ground before sliding down next to it with his back against the stone wall. He pulled the string with the key on it over his head so he could study it at all angles. It must have been hanging there on that rock for quite awhile. It was very dirty and tarnished, but not rusty, which was surprising considering the the damp climate of the cave. The bow of the key was square and solid. There were some type of very worn carvings on it. He rubbed at the tarnish with his finger and found that at one time it was a gold or brass type metal. Gold would have been too soft for a key, but he wasn't sure if brass was a metal that even existed in this realm. For as worn as the carvings were, the key must have been very old.

A straight, shaft extended down from the bow and eventually split off into three spirals. It looked too intricate and impractical to fit into a lock and move tumblers, but trying to bend even the thinnest of the spirals proved futile. They were just as strong as the rest of the key and completely immovable. Maybe the key was purely decorative? He brought it closer to his face to see something the pale mineral light wasn't allowing him to see further away. A maker's mark, or initials of some kind.

Upending the key, he found several imprints underneath the bow on the bottom part that faced the shaft. He couldn't make out any marks that looked like words...or words he knew anyway. Maybe that was just a decoration too. He could be handling a dangerous weapon, or the whistle that calls the snake-a-pede thing that crash-landed down here. He sighed in annoyance and then pointed the key like a gun and quietly said, "Open Sesame." Nothing. "Ah well. Worth a try." He now turned his examination to the leather strap that was tied around the bow of the key. It was unremarkable. Just a rather filthy piece of leather cord. Strong though, and also not rotting or weak anywhere. Very strange. He shrugged and then slipped the cord back over his head.

He conjured up visions of Gatlin from memory. From times of creeping through the cornfields, the stalks whispering and sighing all around him, cloaking him so he could do the duty of protecting his people. Memories of hapless victims he caught being where they weren't supposed to be. Quick dispatches with knife or machete after a silent creep through the dark. Using the terrain to his advantage. Tricking trespassers into going down paths that ended in their doom. Now here he was, the one being were he wasn't supposed to be. The interloper, the betrayer, the trespasser. He would have to be wary, and remember the tricks of the trade, shitty trade that it was. This was the realm of his former God, and he had seen how The Lord liked things to operate up close on more than one occasion.

Malachai glanced up at the rough, rocky ceiling of this alien, subterranean hell and wondered if he'd ever find his way out, or if Matiya and Achilles would find him. Maybe he'd meet this realm's Protector and Enforcer and be unprepared. Maybe all they'd find is a pile of ripped and stained clothes where he'd once been. That last thought came unwelcome and unbidden. "Cannot let this place get to me. I have no time be fearful." He got up and began moving again.

"No time."

He came upon more piles of clothing, much to his displeasure, and decided that it may be prudent to examine them. There might be some clue as to why they were there. He gingerly poked at a pile with his foot, and upon nothing happening, reached down and pulled at the material. It came up with a sloppy, wet and suctioning sound. He grimaced and shook it out a bit.

It looked like a shirt from long ago, like something from an old pirate movie. He guessed at one time it may have been white, though now it was a sickly shade of moldy gray. He dropped the shirt, and then picked up another piece of clothing, this time a pair of trousers. These looked to have been brown. They were short and would have stopped around the knee. Both pieces of clothing were strangely intact, unlike the clothing he encountered earlier. It looked like someone just ran through the tunnel throwing off their clothes as they went. It made no sense.

After a few more items, he thought there was probably nothing special to see and continued on his way. He heard dripping water now, and felt a cooler breeze of air blow through his hair. He rounded another bend and was surprised to see the room open suddenly into a large grotto with five doors around it. Water trickled out of the wall on one side and dripped slowly through the rocks. Five doors...which one was the way out?

Since Malachai was left-handed, he went to the left-most door and tried it. It was unsurprisingly locked. Locked? Well! He so happened to have a key! He excitedly pulled the key over his head and looked around for the lock. Sure enough, there was a slot right under the handle. He slid the key in, and it turned easily. He opened the first door and was utterly shocked to see nothing but a solid wall of rock.

He closed the door, frowning, stepped to the second door and tried it, with a similar result. This time, the rock started a few feet in, but the entirety of the passage was blocked with it. There was not even an inch of room to get through!

He thought about the clothes again. Maybe that was people that became trapped in here in this dead end of a tunnel! Maybe things came along and ate them and just left their clothes behind, or they simply dissolved in this humid hell! He began to feel traces of

claustrophobic panic and shook his head to clear it.

"No, no, dammit. This is what it WANTS. Hold together for Ruth. For Ruth..."

Eyes closed, he took several deep breaths while leaning one hand against the iron frame of the door, regaining composure.

Going to the third door, he felt a rush of cooler air caress his face. The smell that met his nostrils was something like an animal den or slaughter house. He resisted the urge to ram the key in the lock, open the door and run in to…anywhere but here, but instead aimed the key at the lock slowly and rattled it slightly. That smell was stronger now. The hair on the back of his neck lifted up and he shifted into predator mode immediately. The smell intensified, and then felt more hot and humid. Almost like…breath. Breathing. Without another thought or even a glance up, he yanked the key from the lock and stepped backwards in one smooth, instinctual motion.

A pinkish, filthy, three-fingered hand reached through the bars grabbing at the air where he'd been a split-second earlier.

As he clutched at his chest in shock a low, gravelly, unwholesome and inhuman voice rasped. "Ye open! Open! We want out! OUT!"

Malachai stepped closer, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the hand's owner. He saw something moving in the darkness behind the bars. Something covered in matted black hair. Two huge, yellowy eyes stared back out at him.

"Who...who are you?" He asked, trying not to allow his voice to shake.

"Who we were? Who? WHOOOO!" The thing howled. Malachai was horrified to hear high-pitched giggling start up in the dark behind the black haired thing. More things ran in a repulsive, eager fashion up to the door. The giggling never stopped.

All of a sudden the voice changed to a much gentler, yet still inhuman tone. "Ye please open? Been here long. Very long. No hurt ye."

Something bumped behind the door and the giggler abruptly stopped. There were sly sounds all along the inside of the door as if several unknown beings were pressing against it.

"How did you get in there? Who put you there?"

"The King! James! Put us here." Now two hands, both with three thick fingers came up and clutched at the bars. "Ye open for us. We want light."

"James? What is James King of?" Malachai asked.

"Scotland! Ye be damned, boy! Open, OPEN!" The thing's hands shook the immovable bars of the iron door as it railed at Malachai. Now the horrid face of the thing pulled up to the bars as it whispered. "C'mere ye." the creepy pink-fleshed hand reached out to Malachai. "'Mere.".

"Why did the King put you there?" Malachai asked, stepping up just out of reach of the powerful looking hand. The thing's face didn't look human in the least. It had giant yellow eyes, a long nose and mottled pink flesh. Thick, dark lips barely covered square serrated teeth. The rest of the body seemed to be covered in dark colored coarse hair. Malachai recoiled at the smell that came out at him again. It stunk of rot and other things he'd rather not even try to place.

"We no do! Just want to live."

"Are these your clothes?" Malachai gestured out behind him down the tunnel.

"Those hurt! Made us hurt."

"How many of you are there?" Malachai asked. If the clothes were any indication, there were a lot of...whatever those things are..inside.

"Few! Few now. King James put us here."

"Why? Why did he put you there?" Malachai asked again.

All of a sudden the high-pitched giggling started up again somewhere in the dark. Malachai couldn't imagine opening that door, being dragged into the darkness with whatever was giggling and then...then...

"Tell me why the King put you in there?" He demanded, attempting to sound authoritative. "Maybe I'll open the door if you tell me." He held the key up where the thing could see it. He didn't miss how it's eyes followed the key.

"Open!" The thing rasped.

He resurrected the voice he used when threatening 'outlanders' back in Gatlin. "Tell me now, unclean ones, or you can rot forever in there, I care not for your plight!"

The giggling behind the thing intensified into howls. The thing at the door turned around and screamed wordlessly at Giggler, who went silent.

"Fine. As you wish." Malachai said and stepped to the fourth door, which had bars set into it's upper half just like it's three predecessors.

Before he got too close, he looked inside, and then recoiled in horror. Piles of bones greeted his eyes. He saw a moldy green skull staring back at him from the pile.

"Why are you in here?" he shouted at the thing at the third door.

Suddenly, something shoved the thing away and the giggler began it's giggling again, then said in a high, screechy voice, "Because we EAT FLESH! FLESH!"

Hands reached out at him from the fourth door as more of the hairy things rushed to it.

"Those aren't your clothes!" Malachai shouted back, horror dawning on him. "You ate them all, and got locked in here because of it! Stay in there and eat each other, foul monsters!"

Now wailing and angry roaring ensued as the first thing attacked the giggling thing. The hands at the fourth door disappeared to join in the fight at the third. Malachai heard a wet, ripping sound accompanied by ululating screams and had to fight off a wave of nausea. He stepped to the fifth and last door quickly, hoping against hope there would be no creatures there, or no stone blocking his way. The fifth door was much like the other four, but a strong blast of cool air came from that one, and it carried no unpleasant odors. Ignoring the snarling din behind him he peered into the room and saw a clean rock floor with flagstones set into it at intervals. He took a deep breath and slipped the key into the lock. Biting his bottom lip a bit too hard, he turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

The light from behind him illuminated this room better than the others due to its angle, and he found it to be a closed in chamber with an open door set into it's back wall. Treasures of all kinds were piled around in this room, but what dominated the room was an altar-like structure with vines growing around it. How plants could grow in this dark environment was beyond his understanding. What really caught his eye, was the sword that lie on the altar in the midst of the vines. He gasped and let loose with a laugh, what a welcome sight!

Behind him he heard the rasping, shrieking creatures rattling the bars on both doors, trying to shake the doors loose. Fearing they might actually do so, Malachai grabbed the sword and promptly felt a shock go up his arm and slam into his head, knocking him down. He found he could not let go of the sword, as if it were fused to his hand, though there was no pain. The entire thing glowed a bright gold, the light illuminating the entire room, leaving no corner in shadow. Light poured out from the room and the creatures next door quieted and whispered among each other.

Malachai looked down at the sword in his hand and saw unfamiliar characters and lines glowing along the blade. They moved and fused and forms the words, 'He Who Be Worthy, Lead'. The writing sunk into the blade of the sword and faded as did the light in the room.

Malachai felt the strange energy slam through his body and leave him trembling with it's remnants. He felt rejuvenated and exhausted and…different at the same time, and all he could do was sit there for a moment and catch his breath. He brought both hands up in front of him, expecting to see them burned or injured somehow from the energy of the sword, but only saw his own two hands, nothing special there. He looked around the room, almost seeing it with new eyes. He was still himself, yet not. Something had changed in him, maybe not changed, though. Joined. That's more what it felt like. It felt like something had joined with him. An ally. A guide. He grabbed the sword again, half expecting another jolt, but it never came. He stood up, almost jumped up, residual energy still crackled along his nerves when he moved. He glanced at the open door at the back of the room, ready to leave this tunnel of horrors, but first…

He strode back out to the grotto and stood before the third and fourth doors. He addressed the tittering, moaning things on the other side of the doors in a clear, firm voice, "Foul and filthy ghouls! I am The Fire King! I invoke the Command of Kings upon thee and condemn your lot to never again be touched by the light of the upper realm. Not Sol's light, nor Grol's light nor the light of stars may you traverse! May you whither and waste away in this ruined realm for your crimes. So shall it be!" He pointed the sword at the cowering creatures. You are cursed here, forever, unforgiven and forgotten."

This caused a massive wailing and roaring behind the doors as the creatures raged against the bars. Malachai walked back into the sword chamber and once again caught his breath. He wasn't sure what compelled him to say or do any of what he had just done, but it seemed fitting and agreeable. He didn't look back or even bother to close the door as he strode, sword in hand, out of the chamber and down a wider and lighter corridor, feeling more sure and empowered than he had since the day he 'reinstated' Achilles to his former glory back on the porch of his small house in Schilliner. That already seemed so long ago. It seemed like an entire lifetime ago. A lifetime after a lifetime...

He needed to hurry. Needed to meet back up with Achilles and Matiya and hopefully get things set to right and back to Schilliner. Time for Ruth was getting shorter by the minute. He couldn't afford to take any more excursions off the path ahead.

He gripped the sword tighter. It's presence felt like an old friend, someone that he'd met long ago perhaps and forgotten until just now. The weight of it was perfect in his hand. Not too heavy or light. Not too long or short. It felt like it was made to his hand. How could that be though? It had lain for unknown eons in that dark room covered in the strange, vibrant vines.

He put an extra bit of speed in his step, feeling confident he could take on whatever was ahead.


	25. Chapter 25

Achilles wondered when they would meet up with someone or something when movement ahead in the corridor made him freeze and shoot a hand out to Matiya. They both froze in place and then melted into the shadows. Each of them took refuge in one of the dark doorways and flattened themselves out just as much as they could.

Two humanoid forms were coming in their direction. Unsure of what they were, Matiya looked at Achilles and nodded. Down here, it was probably better to attack quickly and quietly and ask questions later. The encounter with the bizarre gathering of Soulless in the forest was still fresh on their minds. The figures sounded like they were wearing soft-soled shoes and not boots or any type of armor. They didn't appear to be guards or soldiers.

The voices of the figures finally reached them, low tones at first, hard to catch but audible enough.

"They may be here. The Lord says they may come this way and we need to watch for them." The first figure whispered.

"They got separated in the gardens. One of them fell down into the pit where the Yorgs dwell." The other figure said in a raspy, slithery voice.

Matiya almost gasped out loud. Yorgs! The flesh-eating fiends! Was there any hope for Malachai if he encountered those dirty things? What were Yorgs doing here though? Since when did this realm house creatures like Yorgs? Eridus was attracting all the detritus of this realm, and maybe several others too by this point.

The first figure laughed then, "The Yorgs have been contained until there are enough of their number to release. They've become accustomed to the tunnels, so they'll move through to that Vargeld fellow's operation without a problem once the way is opened. The Yorgs are hungry, even if the intruder somehow made his way through to an outer door he would need a key to get out and there's little chance of him having one of those." He sniffed importantly as he made this last statement.

"Hush fool! We are not to speak of the Lord's plans outside of his presence!" The second figure admonished. Their footsteps began again. "The one in the pit is as good as dead. We are to concentrate on finding the other two. They are very dangerous."

"Yes!" The first figure hissed, "One has the White Sword. She cannot be allowed to get through." Their footsteps were very close to the alcoves that Matiya and Achilles concealed themselves in at this point. "The Lord will not be bothered with her again."

"The Lord would have her comrade on his side though. The one with the golden shield. Once the Champions of the realm can be turned...but again, I must not speak of the Lord's plans further."

The shuffling footsteps stopped right before the alcoves. "The upper realms will soon join us here." Matiya could almost hear the smile in it's voice. "Soon!"

The revelations of the two figures angered her so much that she stepped out from the alcove and beheaded the closest figure with her sword, and swung on the second before it could even realize what was happening. Both the bodies fell in heaps, the heads rolling away.

Achilles frowned at her, "You may have alerted them to our location! Must you act so rashly?"

"The shit they were saying pissed me off. Besides, they know we're around. Let them tremble in their damn boots." Matiya answered calmly, wiping off her sword blade with the robes of one of the headless beings. "You hear, that Lee? What's up with Yorgs? Down here? Really?"

Achilles ran a hand through his hair helplessly, "I do not know. We need to find our companion as soon as possible. How can Malachai fend off a Yorg attack? He's just a boy, this was a terrible decision to bring him here!" He took a step forward and then stopped and turned around as if he didn't know which way to turn. "I feel as though I have let him down, as I did..."

"Don't say it!" Matiya exclaimed. "Don't even fucking go there." She pointed a long finger at him, "This place can get to you. Make you doubt what's in your head. Don't let it get in there, Lee. Stay on track, man." She gave his shoulder a backhanded swipe, "You with me?"

Achilles nodded. "Let us continue." he said after taking a deep breath.

They walked on, much more careful this time, sticking close to the walls and shadows. Achilles tried to listen at some of the doors, trying to hear something, anything that might give him a clue as to where Malachai might be, and what could be happening with him. He heard nothing. Either the doors were too thick, or there was simply nothing there.

Their veer-off point came, and Matiya followed along it. "Dammit, none of these will open, and we still haven't heard shit from Mal. I'd be willing to bet one of those doors would lead us right to him."

"It may, but which one? This realm is massive. This is only one part of it. Those tunnels and caves could lead anywhere, and it sounds like Eridus is trying to tunnel it out even deeper."

"Yeah, but this is the HEART of it." Matiya growled. "The core of the rotting apple." She kicked one of the doors. It didn't budge in the least. "Time to make this black heart stop beating."

Matiya and Achilles were losing hope for their companion. They tried so many doors their hands were tiring of pulling on latches, and none would budge. They knew it was slowing their progress, and since they'd veered off to the right, the doors had dramatically decreased in frequency. They felt desperate and distracted, undoubtedly something else Eridus intended. Matiya kept turning over what the one hooded figure alluded to. Breeding Yorgs to unleash them. Underground? Why would Eridus want Yorgs running wild in his realm? Who was Vargeld and what and where was 'his operation'? This was a new one on her. She didn't like the sound of it.

"Dammit, we're getting close to shit or get off the pot time." Matiya whispered, annoyed. The path widened and tilted downward. We're getting there, and so far only encountered those two assholes. I know there's more down here. This is too easy, I'm not liking it." She stopped and went for a smoke before remembering where she was. "Damn. I'll be glad to get outta here and get a good smoke and some Ale."

"I took want a good, full pipe, the light of Sol, and a large feast at the Bloodstone." Achilles said wistfully.

"Black bean stew, man. Bangers and mash. Fucking Whitefowl pie and strudel. Damn." She squatted down for a moment to catch a breath, and Achilles sat down next to her. "Nothing like goin' without to appreciate what you got."

"And what you fight for and defend." Achilles added.

"Yeah. Can you imagine if none of this were here? If what he wants to do comes to pass?" Matiya spit at the wall across from her.

"Not while I draw breath."

"Damn straight, Lee. I mean, look at this place! Last time I was here, that forest out there was so green and lush you wouldn't even know you were underground. The dome at the top of that cavern was so full of light it was almost like daytime. Even the light rocks in the walls were brighter. Now they look...sick. This place is rotting."

"Tis true, I would not mark this place as a place of healing or solace. Not anymore." Achilles pressed his hand against the smooth rock wall. "At one time, this place was probably beautiful. The making of it undoubtedly gave joy to it's creator, whoever that was, for it existed even before Eridus' reign."

"Last time, these doors were locked too though. I wonder what's behind them? Yorgs? Tunnels?" Matiya shook her head.

A second or two later, Achilles drew back from the wall quickly. "I felt something! It felt like a subtle vibration from somewhere back behind this wall."

Matiya stood quickly and pressed her ear to the wall. Achilles put his hand back to it. "Must have been some heavy shit just happened somewhere in those tunnels." She said.

"I hope it did not bode ill for Malachai."

"Speaking of, let's get a move on. Remember that Room of Illusions I told you about? We're almost up to that. Weird shit comes at you from every direction you're not paying attention to. Not sure what's there now, but we gotta watch every step! After that, the path starts going up and we'll be at home base. The forge."

"And then?"

"And then we go by the seat of our pants, and hope to hell we can find Malachai. Follow my lead though, I know exactly what I need to do when we get there." They began walking again. "When I get to the forge, you'll need to keep shit off my back. I'll have to put all my attention on the sword."

"So exactly how will this work?" Achilles shifted his shield around on his back.

"We find the chamber with the two big, blue rocks on either side, like I said. There's a forge with iridescent fire in the center that can only forge magic metals. The forge is the only thing capable of burning off Eridus' taint. Then, I have to re-temper in the water running behind it. Only problem there is a big, white 'gator-like critter that lives there. It's mouth is big enough to take a horse in. It's blind as a bat, but can find anything that disturbs the water."

Achilles gave a tired sigh. "Is there anything else I need to know about that you haven't mentioned already?" He said irritably.

"Eridus might be hanging around, because he's gotta know I'll come again eventually. Shit's gonna get real, no matter what."

"I guess that particular idiom means we are in for the battle of a lifetime."

Matiya held a hand up suddenly, "OK now, this is where you have to watch out." Matiya whispered. They had come upon a very large, wide, circular cavern. The ceiling was dark and obscured in shadow, no light rocks shone in it.

"Follow me through, just keep your eyes on my back. If anything comes down from the ceiling do NOT let it touch you. If anything talks to you from the wall, do NOT answer it, no matter what it looks or sounds like. It'll try to trick you, and it's good at it. Got me?"

"What am I looking for?" Achilles asked, glancing upwards towards the darkened ceiling of that chamber.

"Long, weird tendrils. There's something really big and freaky up there. Not sure when it took up residence down here, but it blocks all the light that might come down from the light rocks. Probably feeds off it. It's the thing that creates all the illusions, so it can get in your head. A special guest of Eridus I imagine, just like the fucking Yorgs."

Achilles did not like how nervous Matiya seemed. He was used to her confident bluster. He nodded, and said, "I am ready."

"Then let's get it over with, quick. Stay with me Lee!" She dashed off into the chamber. Achilles focused on her, the well-wrapped White Sword bumping on her back, the sword she currently used drawn and at the ready. His sword and shield were also out and ready. He ran as if he were attacking an approaching army.

As they passed about the quarter way mark, a long, purplish, jellyfish-like tendril extended from the ceiling towards Matiya. She darted around it, and called back. "'Ware!" Achilles easily dodged it, and continued. He now became aware of a screaming man in the wall. He tried to ignore it, but it bore an air of familiarity to him. More tendrils depended from the ceiling, larger and fatter this time. He avoided them, but was close enough to one to see vicious barbs that lined its sickening pink underside.

The screaming man started up again, and then a familiar voice shouted. "Cousin! Help me!"

Achilles stopped in his tracks. Matiya, now almost to the other side, cursed and turned around. "NO! Achilles, that's not who you think it is! That thing in the ceiling can read you! It's tricking you!" She hacked away at several more tendrils. "Come on man, don't stop!"

Her companion couldn't seen to move though. A strange light glowed from the place the voice was coming from, and illuminated a figure in the rock. Matiya saw a tall, vaguely human-shaped thing there. It was covered in tentacles waving out towards Achilles, but Achilles saw...

"Patroclus! This is as I feared! When I lost sight of you on the island..."

"I lost my way, and ended up here." The illusion of Patroclus said. "I have been calling out for you, and you have not answered. Come to me and comfort me. I am in great pain!"

Horrified, Achilles stepped towards the vision of his kinsman, when he felt a hard knock against his helmet. He violently turned, sword swinging around, only to find it clang against the sword Matiya held. "Don't fall for this!" she hissed.

"He is here! As I feared all along! I can take him from this place now!" Achilles cried.

"Yes! Come to me and release me from my bonds!"

Achilles stepped towards the vision that looked so real to him. This was his fondest wish, his heart's desire. To be reunited with his kinsman, to not fail again.

He heard Matiya's sword cut through the air over his head. "Goddamn it! That one almost gotcha!" She appeared in his field of view, her face inches from his. "Lee! That is NOT your kin, that is not anything even resembling a human."

"Help me!" The voice across the room called.

Achilles shoved Matiya backwards. "Fucking shit, Lee!" He moved, wild-eyed towards the vision of Patroclus. She hacked several more tendrils away from him, barely avoiding one herself. She felt something bare inches away from her face and recoiled quickly. "Snap out of this!" she demanded, hacking at the tendrils that were dropping progressively faster and thicker from the ceiling.

Achilles now reached out towards his kinsman, and saw Patroclus secured to the wall with dozens of the barbed tendrils coursing over his body, sinking into his flesh, causing indescribable pain. Achilles cried out in horror.

"I'm real sorry about this, man." Matiya said, and threw her sword overhand at the thing in the wall that Achilles saw as his long-lost and much beloved kinsman. When the sword struck the thing, it burst into a disgusting explosion of ooze.

Achilles first saw the sword pierce his kinsman and almost drove his sword into Matiya in blinding rage, but then Patroclus turned into a thing that looked like it was made of goo and tendrils. It shrieked in an unearthly voice and deflated into a drooping bag of ruined flesh.

"SHIELD!" Matiya exclaimed. Achilles threw it up over his head in an instant and he and Matiya took refuge as several of the tendrils glanced off it.

"We're not gonna get out of here now, they got it blocked, and my last usable sword is gone." Matiya said. Achilles deflected several of the tendrils and hacked away at others as Matiya deftly avoided anything coming her way.

"If it's got any juice left, shine that motherfucker up there, Lee! Only chance we got!"

As he had done in Killingham, Achilles spun the shield, calling the last vestiges of the light of Sol stored within it, and pointed it straight up, roaring wordlessly up at the ceiling. In the seconds she had to see what was up there before she had to look away or be blinded Matiya saw a gigantic thing taking up the entirety of the cavern's ceiling. It had a huge beak-like structure at it's center and milky-blue eyes ringing around the beak. She saw it open and snap shut. The eyes began to pop and sizzle as the light hit them and then she was running, dragging Achilles behind her.

"Gonna fall!" She screamed, and tore for the opening on the opposite side. Dead and dying tendrils now fell all around them, no longer reaching, but dangling like limp spaghetti. There was a massive, wet suctioning sound and the sensation of the ceiling coming down. Both of them poured on the steam and leaped for the opening as hard as they could. Once they landed, Matiya scuttled around the doorway, pulling Achilles with her and getting up against the wall.

"Shield up!" she called, and they barely had time to take shelter against the wall and behind the shield before the ceiling creature hit the ground and burst into a river of stinking sludge that poured out the door forcefully for almost a minute before it let up.

"Son of a BITCH!" Matiya exclaimed when the oozing goo finally subsided. "Damn thing smells like a sewer!" She gagged and almost lost her gorge.

"By the Gods..." Achilles said, staring at the mess in the corridor.

"Now we gotta walk through that. This is all your fault Lee, you asshole! You're gonna owe me a new pair of boots!"

"It was not him." Achilles said, leaning his head against the wall behind him, as Matiya stood.

She turned abruptly back towards him and angrily said, "No, it wasn't! Next time you gonna listen to me? I told you there was serious shit in that chamber. It was after YOU, man! Played right to you. See why it's so hard to get through it?"

Achilles nodded, and looked back at the room, winced and looked away. "What did it show you the first time you came through?"

Matiya frowned at him, hands on her hips. "Not a damn thing that was real. Now come on!"

"There is truly no one you've ever loved?" Achilles asked, as they picked their way through the muck.

"I didn't see shit." Matiya said, tight-lipped.

"How did you know the light would..." Achilles began, but Matiya cut him off.

"Forget that thing, man. We got work to do. Malachai needs us. One more distraction like that and we're not going to make it through and that's the end of the ride. If that happens I'll bust your ass so fucking hard..."

Achilles had to grin a bit at her consternation, even though the circumstances didn't lend much mirth to their current situation.

"That forge is going to be a nightmare, and then we still have to find Slim. IF he's still even alive. If he's not, I'm going to kill every piece of shit in this place."

Achilles fell in step next to her. "The White Sword will undoubtedly aid us."

"Yeah, IF. If, if, if...sick of that word. In fact, fuck that word."

"I concur."

"All right, Lee. At least we agree on that."

They traipsed through the slimy floor as Malachai wandered through a labyrinth of tunnels, and Toddhelm and Hodge grew close to the settlement in the south. Their tasks were more entwined than any of them understood.


End file.
